


All We Know (哨兵嚮導AU)

by solega159



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solega159/pseuds/solega159
Summary: 艾莎內心存在一隻怪物。從她八歲受到詛咒的那一瞬間開始潛伏在她心底。這隻怪物，在她十八歲那年開始擁有鼓動的心跳，在她二十一歲這一年因為安娜一道回眸而睜開眼睛，再到今天，終於因為安娜結合熱的爆發徹底破繭而出。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	1. 一切的開始

**Author's Note:**

> 哨兵嚮導AU，許多自我流設定，內文姓名將全面翻譯成中文，深坑注意，作者向來坑品不好。
> 
> 最後，愛情屬於Elsanna，OOC屬於我

艾莎的覺醒發生在她八歲的時候。

它來得又快又急且毫無徵兆，卻在一瞬間放大了她所有的感官。

對於當年的艾莎來說，這覺醒就像是詛咒一樣，而且還無辦法可解。詛咒讓她的皮膚再也無法承受絲織以外的衣物摩擦，無法忍受每一道呼吸下隨時可能出現的異味，周圍人的每一句，所有的聲音，都像是一顆顆在她耳邊引爆的炸彈，連曾經喜愛無比的琴聲，詛咒卻讓她光聽見指甲刮擦上琴鍵的瞬間就要受不了。

所以艾莎愛上了雪。

生活在聖所的日子裡，冬天是她最期待的日子。靠近極北之地的第五號聖所『森林』，是從她八歲待到十八歲的地方，但依然艾莎不知道該不該將它稱之為家，她的心始終存在著她過去的家人，父親，母親，妹妹，那才是她所心馳神往的歸屬，不過這裡的冬天也還不錯。她可以躺在柔軟的雪堆之中，動也不動地待上數個小時，只為好好享受那一段寧靜與清新空氣。雪花，他們是多麼的神奇，彷彿可以吸收掉全世界的噪音，顏色，還有氣味，當然，還有溫度，不過艾莎並不感到困擾，哨兵與生俱來的強壯體質根本不在乎哪丁點的寒冷，她到十五歲的時候已習慣寒冷，就算只穿著一套薄薄絲質睡衣站在接近零度的寒夜中，她依然能面不改色的專注欣賞夜空中的星辰與極光。

這整個世界裡，艾莎生長的國家是一個相對和平的國家，對於哨兵與嚮導的態度也相對和善，不過這個溫順善良的小國依然需要維持哨兵嚮導的義務兵制度，所以艾莎在塔裡接受培訓到她成年之後，無論有無嚮導，她都必須歸入軍方的指揮之下，成為塔的一員。慶幸的是，因為本國管理哨兵嚮導的人性化制度是世界知名的前幾，許多較有身分地位或是財力家族出身的嚮導往往會選擇來到這裡接受教育，而在近水樓台的相處之下，本地出身的哨兵很容易在成年之前找到願意與之建立精神連結的嚮導。

唯獨艾莎，她拒絕所有來向她示好的嚮導，不論男女。

艾莎自小就是一名優秀的學生，不論有沒有覺醒都是，從進入聖所的第一年起她的能力便大幅超越其他同齡人，她非常聰明，自制力也足夠，所有戰鬥訓練都是以A級評等結業，除開所有哨兵都會有的弱點，她幾乎沒有弱點，而那些問題很好解決，她只要有一名嚮導就行了。

但她就是作不到。

無法允許他人碰觸自己，抗拒所有來自嚮導的精神安撫，她不願與任何人建立連結，她厭惡孤獨，卻又唯有孤獨能替她帶來心靈上的寧靜。若不因為這點，艾莎多半能夠成為建國史百年以來依然居指可數，以S級哨兵身分成為塔中新兵的一員。不過她最終還是以A等級的哨兵身分被紀錄到塔的名冊之內。

所有哨兵與嚮導在未成年之前都是屬於國家的財產，這個不成文的偏見即使是在這個國家也無法改變。但本國的友善及在於他能給予成年哨兵嚮導一定的自由，他們可以重新與家人聯繫，在申請後進行見面，甚至是在服完不定年的義務之後移民到其他國家，他們給予自由，卻又讓哨兵嚮導因為這份自由而願意留下。艾莎加入塔時自然也申請要與她的家人見面，但經手的人員卻在多日後親自前來，臉上帶著歉意。

「我很抱歉，艾倫戴爾小姐，根據我們查到的資料，您的父母在三年前因為車禍……」

艾莎幾乎聽不見她後面所說的每一句話，雖然她說的每一個字都確確實實打在她的耳膜上，打得艾莎幾乎就要暈眩在地。可是艾莎又注意到了那人所說的話，用彷彿是在暴風雨中捉緊救生圈的力道抓住追問，「安娜呢？我的妹妹，安娜·艾倫戴爾她現在在哪？」她完全無法想像她的妹妹是如何獨自一人承受這個事實。那個在她腦海中總是露出甜美且天真的笑容看待世間一切的可人兒，神怎麼能如此殘忍地這樣對待她。

「很抱歉，以我們的權限我們無法得知安娜小姐的所在位置，或是連絡上她。」  
「下落不明？這怎麼可能？」

「並不是下落不明，而是塔的權限不被允許取得資料。」即使因為艾莎捉住她手的力道而痛得流淚，那名女子仍然試圖保持平穩的語氣向她解釋，「就我所知，這種情況代表安娜小姐的資料可能是被歸入聖所之中，所以我們才無法取得。」

「你是說……」艾莎不可置信看著那名女人，安娜她可能是哨兵，或者是覺醒成嚮導？「告訴我，我要怎麼找到她。」

「聖所──它是國家第一級獨立機關。」女子顫抖著聲說道，「我們並沒有辦法──」

「那就告訴我誰有權限。」艾莎咬牙道，「我 **有權** 與我的家人見面，這是憲法賦予我的權利。」她能感覺到自己的思緒正在沸騰，五感不斷向四周延伸放大，塔的一切運作幾乎都納入她的掌握之下，她可以從呼吸聲確切聽出所有人的位置，從眾人耳語中得知所有隱藏的秘密，但這些遠遠不夠，她要聽到更多，她要看得更遠， **她需要找到安娜。**

如果有必要，她甚至可以搜尋整個國家。

「不，你不行。」一名男人從房外出現，他擰住眉，舉起一把電擊槍指向艾莎。「收好你的怒氣，艾倫戴爾，你的行為已經影響到整座塔。」

「那就告訴我安娜在哪。」  
「別逼我開槍。」  
「我要知道我的妹妹在哪。」  
「我警告過你了，艾倫──」

艾莎發出怒吼打斷男子，一道雪白的身影突然憑空從後出現撲向那名男子將他壓制在地，那是艾莎的精神嚮導，雪豹低吼回應艾莎，彷彿在說只要她一個吩咐，牠隨時可以為艾莎咬下這個人的腦袋，而艾莎也正準備要這麼做。

「住手。」

隨這道女聲傳來，艾莎感覺一陣陣強烈的痛處打在她頭上，彷彿是有人正拿槍柄用力敲擊她的腦袋。

「妳需要冷靜下來，艾莎。」

「妳才該滾出我的腦袋，海倫娜。」那難以忍受的痛處開始出現在身體地方，打得艾莎也不得不跪倒在地，但她並不打算就此屈服，她咬牙努力支撐自己清醒，「我 要 見 我 的 妹 妹。」

「我知道，但妳現在這樣也於事無補，讓我幫妳。」那個女聲繼續說服道，「收起妳的五感，再這樣下去，妳很可能會神遊到再也回不來。」

「可是我需要找到安娜。」艾莎無法壓抑心中那道痛徹心扉的悲鳴，她的妹妹，她唯一的妹妹，她根本不該成為軍人，她不屬於這個世界，她需要找到她，把她帶離開。

「我會幫妳，我保證，以我的性命發誓，拜託，讓我幫妳好嗎。」

女聲一次又一次的懇求下，雪豹終於鬆開她的利牙代替艾莎做出她的最終回應，並於再次低吼後消失在房間之內。

重獲自由的男性重新舉起槍，這一次，他毫不猶豫地用一擊強烈的電擊貫穿過艾莎。

用艾莎的失去意識來結束掉這一場鬧劇。


	2. 重逢

等到艾莎真正見到安娜，已經是三年之後的事了。

在這個國家，未成年哨兵嚮導的資料是國家機密中的最高層級，任何勢力都絕對無法將介入，過去，艾莎確實曾在聖所聽過教官如此自豪地宣示道，但艾莎依然固執己見，三年來透過各種管道，明的暗的，黑的白的，她幾乎將自身全部財產所都用來尋找安娜的下落，但每一個管道最後的結果都令她失望無比。

一年過去，兩年，三年，到最後，艾莎所能寄望的就是等待到安娜成年的那一天，她的安娜還記得她的姐姐，並願意見她一面。

不過艾莎並沒有預期到他們最後會是以這樣的方式見到，她永遠記得，自己當時不過是在工作中碰巧從塔的領導──木法沙──的辦公室外經過。

辦公室的門並未完全關上，半開的門縫裡恰好正對著辦公桌，她不過是走過去時順手瞧了一眼，裡頭那道紅色背影瞬間奪走艾莎所有注目。她不知道該如何形容那份直覺帶給她的悸動，但那強烈的感覺令她停下腳步駐足原地，注視著那道背影一直到她結束對木法沙的敬禮後轉身。

在下一瞬間對上那人的雙眼，艾沙就知道自己找到了。

她的妹妹，她僅剩的親人──

她的安娜。

* * *

很久很久之後，每當安娜想起兩人的重逢，她總是喜歡打趣艾莎。

畢竟，才在報到的第一天，剛準備離開長官的辦公室就看到門外有個非常漂亮的女孩子看著自己流淚，很難不印象深刻。

安娜是一名嚮導，而且非常稀奇地是在報到前依然未與他人建立精神連結的嚮導。不過這不代表她同艾莎一樣排斥與他人建立聯繫，相反地，安娜的優秀之處在於她的包容性，測試過後，幾乎每一位哨兵與她都能達到七成以上的契合度，一種相當罕見的情況。

哨兵與嚮導，他們的關係性或許不能只用情侶來輕鬆概括，但情侶關係卻是一種很簡單易懂的解釋方式，而情侶相處自然需要磨合，磨合成功與否，看的便是他們的契合度。

若是在過去時代，哨兵嚮導或許並不那麼在意所謂的契合度，而是靠他們的直覺來選擇連結的對象，但經過數百年來的發展，塔為哨兵嚮導所作的契合度測驗已經是立基於科學的可預測標準，當然，你可以不信邪，不過絕大多數的哨兵嚮導都已經認同了這套模式。那麼安娜的契合度又代表什麼？代表不論她的對象是誰，她幾乎都有能力為哨兵帶來一定程度上的精神安撫，要知道，許多連結穩定的已婚哨兵與嚮導在兩人還是起初完全陌生人的情況下，契合度可能都還只是四五成而已。而安娜卻有七成以上，而且還是任何一位哨兵都有可能。

最當初，要不是負責安娜測驗的嚮導察覺有異，安娜很可能就因此直接選擇與他第一位進行測試的哨兵建立連結，畢竟，七成，那在哨兵嚮導的世界裡簡直是已經命中注定的契合度了。還好，經歷過多次測試並且是嚴格挑選出各種不同性格的哨兵，塔確認安娜具有更甚於一般嚮導的優異天賦並因此得到上層們的關注。

而當上層們注意到安娜的全名，他們赫然想起塔內近三年來的第一號頭痛人物，再仔細一查，近乎百分之百的確認這兩人的姐妹關係之後上層們紛紛感到如釋重負，感謝上蒼在製造問題的同時也記得製造解決問題的方法。

吵著要妹妹，好，我們就給你妹妹。

於是，一道指令從最高層級依序傳下。

「讓安娜.艾倫戴爾在成年後到第九號塔分部報到。」

「同時，盡快進行安娜.艾倫戴爾與艾莎.艾倫戴爾的契合度測試。」


	3. 安娜

安娜第一次發生結合熱是在她十六歲的時候，而她並不喜歡那種感覺。

那是她進入塔的第四年，基本上，她已經學會所有一般嚮導該有的知識理論，嚮導不比哨兵，他們覺醒的年紀通常大了一點，多半覺醒在已經結束孩童義務教育的時期，需要學的也沒那麼複雜，撇開聖所的戰鬥訓練(大部分是在學習制服暴走的哨兵或是從他們手上逃脫)與精神力訓練，他們所必須學的東西與一般的高中畢業生差不多，如果有興趣鑽研更高階的教育，已婚的嚮導也可以經由特殊申請就讀一般大學。事實上，很多嚮導都在各項學科上有極大成就，他們天生就善於探索各種未知領域。

不過那並非安娜想走的未來。她討厭唸書，討厭整天被關在一個小地方裡。她迫不及待地想要離開聖所，但嚮導離開聖所只有兩種方法，一：待到成年轉入塔內服義務役，二：找到一名哨兵和他建立精神連結，因為精神連結的不可拆性將會大量減少了其他哨兵對該名嚮導的不良意圖，並讓嚮導獲得一名專屬哨兵的保護。

不過嚮導也並非只要自願便能與哨兵建立連結，聖所與塔在多年前就已經發現，嚮導如果沒有在歷經過結合熱就與哨兵進行精神連結，將會很難保持兩者之間的契合度，結合熱就像是一個象徵。

_「你們可以把它想成是專屬於嚮導的『生理期』，結合熱到來代表你們的精神力已經成熟到可以與哨兵建立連結，所以你們的身體每過一段時間就會用結合熱來提醒你們，該去找個哨兵——我知道這聽起來不大舒服，但這就是現實。」_

_「還有……我想各位都該明白的，它並不是怎麼舒服的一段日子。」_

回憶當初課堂上一名退役嚮導所講的教導，安娜在挨過第一次的結合熱後非常認同她的看法，還好，這種「生理期」並不是每個月報到一次，安娜的體質算是幸運兒，頂多半年發作一次，要是她和她隔壁床的室友一樣幾個星期就得承受一次結合熱的折磨，她大概也會早早去找個哨兵結合避免這種煎熬。

所以，當安娜第一次在塔內發作結合熱的時候，她非常震驚。

那大概是她與艾莎相認後的第二個禮拜，她們還在互相摸索著這段姐妹關係該如何維持下去。

安娜對艾莎的記憶還停留在很久很久以前，她甚至沒能第一眼認出艾莎，但這不能怪她，聖所的良善讓他們的家人在哨兵年少時收到單方面通信，但為了保護哨兵嚮導，他們的資料都被嚴密保護。艾莎看過父母寄來的照片，至少看過安娜十一歲前的樣子，但安娜沒有，她對艾莎的印象有整整十三年都停在家庭相簿裡的八歲艾莎。當然，真的面對面後安娜也漸漸能從艾莎臉孔與笑容想起照片裡的那一個小女孩，例如艾莎一樣喜歡巧克力，一樣會在笑的時候用手遮掩自己的嘴，笑的非常秀氣，不過艾莎對於安娜依然是陌生感大於熟悉感。

後來發現上頭還下指令要她們兩人作契合度測試後，安娜一度懷疑她聽錯了，那些高層是認真的？畢竟，她跟艾莎可是親姐妹，而哨兵嚮導之間的關係性……嗯……可要比親人間複雜複雜太多了。這簡直就像是有人直接走到她面前問她：「嘿，你有沒有興趣跟你姐姐結婚？」一樣荒唐。

艾莎聽到這個消息時也滿是尷尬，而這份尷尬一路延續到她們當天之後各種巧合的碰面，例如安娜發現到她住在艾莎隔壁(一般來說塔有可能讓未結合的哨兵跟嚮導當鄰居嗎？)又例如她們可能會在同一個小隊工作，接受同一個領導指揮，甚至是在訓練後共享同一間浴室。安娜快抓狂了，她差點沒忍住衝動，殺到塔裡的媒介人海倫娜面前揪住她的領口質問「有你們這樣湊對的嗎！艾莎是我的姐姐！」

安娜是直到瞭解艾莎的特殊情況後才稍微解氣一點，艾莎下意識地排斥他人走入她的內心，她抗拒與人建立連結，但艾莎的能力又是如此優異讓政府實在捨不得放棄她，才把歪腦筋動到安娜身上來。而安娜可沒就此打算屈服在高層的陰謀之下，她還想好好維持她與艾莎的關係，單純的姐妹關係。

不過她的身體似乎不這麼想。

安娜結合熱發作的當下她正與艾莎在吃午餐，並準備去作她們第二次的契合度測試，為什麼要作第二次，她也不知道，只知道海倫娜看完測試結果後挑起了眉，直接安排她們再作一次。

結合熱，安娜恨死結合熱這玩意兒了。只會害她全身發燙，害她癱軟到連拿起一根叉子的力氣都沒有，害她連最愛的熱巧克力也沒胃口喝下去，要知道，她平時信奉的理念是沒有什麼事情是一杯熱巧克力解決不了的，如果有，那就再喝一杯，但那結合熱卻可以毀了這一切，輕易地。

「安娜，你還好嗎？」

噢，她差點忘了，這次還有艾莎在她的身邊，目睹了她最不想被她看到的一面。

「這個嘛……」安娜苦笑，「結合熱…嗯…你懂的。」

說實話，要不是她現在的狀況慘到幾乎要被腹部湧起的熱潮打散所有的理智，她大概會因為艾莎一瞬間爆紅的臉蛋而大笑。

「你……我……我能幫上什麼忙嗎？」

「不！」雖然安娜知道艾莎的心態並無其他涵義，但那個曖昧的說法還是讓她下意識立刻回絕。「不——我是說——」可是一見到艾莎那彷彿受了傷的表情，安娜又忍不住開口安撫。「謝謝你，只是我…讓我回去房間休息個幾天就好了，這沒什麼。」在這大家都可能有這個問題，她低聲咕噥，

「那我扶你回去。」

安娜本來是想拒絕艾莎的，真的，可是她現在連靠自己站起來都沒法，而且艾莎搭過來的那隻手，天啊，可以的話，安娜真想把這冰冷直接貼到自己的臉上，或者是她的胸口，又或是……該死的，她真的不該再繼續待在艾莎身邊。看看她，一直用那種無辜眼神看著自己，活像隻初生的小鹿一般，一點也沒注意到自己也是造成現在慘況的兇手之一，拜託，艾莎是那麼優秀的哨兵，她怎麼可能沒發現她現在全身正散發著一股味道。

安娜無法確切形容那個味道像什麼(有鑑於她的腦袋已經快要糊成一團，這很正常)，但她可以說，艾莎現在聞起來比她吃過的所有巧克力都來得更香，更甜，安娜都懷疑自己要是再多吸個幾口，她可能真的要當場跪下來求艾莎跟她結合了。但她說什麼都不能讓那些高層的陰謀得逞，不！一想到有幾個看不清楚臉孔的人搞不好正在開香檳慶祝艾莎和自己終於要結合成功，安娜狠狠咬住自己的舌頭，靠痛楚拉會自己一點的理智。

「安娜，你怎麼突然流血了！？」

哦，所以這種味道就聞得到了？天啊，她真想知道艾莎的鼻子是裝了那一牌的偵測器才可以那麼偏心，是「全世界我只在乎安娜」牌嗎？

「一點小傷而已，沒事的。」  
「妳在流血，安娜，這不像是沒事。」

不知道為何，艾莎關切的眼神讓安娜突然覺得有些鼻酸。

唉，她到底該拿這人怎麼辦？安娜暗自低嘆，呢喃著眼前人的名字，一邊用手揪住她的下衣襬，埋入她的懷中。

艾莎艾莎艾莎，她的姐姐，她親愛的家人。

為什麼偏偏是艾莎，為什麼，如果艾莎正是她注定成為嚮導的原因，那麼上帝又是為了什麼而讓她們成為姐妹？

讓在一起這件事情變得如此複雜。


	4. 命中注定

安娜最後還是向艾莎的固執投降來到醫療室。

處理好舌頭上的傷，再打完舒緩結合熱的鎮定劑，艾莎才小心翼翼地把安娜帶回到她的房間外。

「有甚麼需要就通知我，我馬上過來。」艾莎懷著擔心說道，沒有察覺她的身份其實不大適合講出這種話，當然，以姐姐的身份來講完全沒有問題，可是艾莎不只是安娜的姐姐，她還是一名哨兵， **未婚的哨兵** 。不過安娜這時候也沒那個餘裕去提醒艾莎，她正在抵抗結合熱帶來的影響，嘗試無視全身上下都在叫囂著她需要哨兵的生理反應，避免自己做出任何她在清醒後一定會後悔的事情。所以她對艾莎擺擺手表示瞭解，隨即頭也不回的甩上門準備把自己仍進被窩裡昏睡，完全不知道艾莎在門關上之後依然瞧著她的房門好一陣子，才在嘆氣後離開。

艾莎掉頭走去媒介人──海倫娜──的辦公室，並向她解釋她為何遲到而且安娜無法前來的原因。

「結合熱……」海倫娜挑了挑眉，「好吧，老實講，我並不意外。」

「妳這是什麼意思？」

海倫娜聳聳肩，「你知道的，結合熱向來都是最稱職的媒介人。」

「不，我不知道，但我知道我並不喜歡你開的這個玩笑。你明明知道這幾年很多論文都已經證實結合熱對嚮導並非全然有益的……」

看著艾莎開始板起臉向自己闡述起那些結合熱可能對嚮導產生傷害的論文，海倫娜白眼一翻，直接揮手打斷艾莎，「怎麼，難道你看過全部關於結合熱的論文？」

「這跟我講的東西完全不相干，海倫娜，我要說的是——」

海倫娜再次抬手打斷艾莎，「你知道你們之前測試的契合度是多少嗎？」

「你之前不是說測試資料不見所以才讓我們——」  
「百分之百。」  
「什麼？」

「對，百分之百，十成十，滿點，隨便要你怎麼講，但就是這樣，妳跟安娜的契合度簡直可以說是完美無瑕。」海倫娜張開雙手，「天作之合，命中注定，你們注定是為彼此而存在。」

艾莎的神情看來對這個消息一點也不高興，「——這其中一定有什麼誤會。」

「我之前也是這樣想，不過……」海倫娜兩手一攤，「我現在敢跟你打賭，就算你們作再多次測試結果也會是一樣。」

「可是…不……但這個安娜的結合熱又有什麼關係？」  
「優等生，讓我問問你，你覺得結合熱是什麼？」  
「結合熱是一種生理上的反應，它象徵精神力的成熟，並透過生理反應來反向提示嚮導已經具備精神連結的穩定性。」  
「那它會在甚麼時候發生。」

艾莎沉默了一下，似乎已經知道海倫娜一連數個提問之後要導致的結論，她以近乎是喃喃自語的音量道，「在嚮導渴求與哨兵建立連結的時候。」

「最後一題。」海倫娜打了一個響指，「一名結合熱週期穩定在半年多的嚮導，半個多月前才剛發生過一次結合熱，偏偏又在換新環境的短短幾個禮拜結合熱發作，你覺得原因會是什麼？」

「等等，為什麼你知道安娜的結合熱週期？這也在你的權限範圍內？」

「那不是我的重點！」海倫娜仰天一嘆，「艾莎，妳真的沒察覺到嗎？」

「我能查覺到甚麼。」艾莎皺起眉，「這個新環境的因素那麼多，而且塔內哨兵數量遠遠多於聖所，妳又為什麼可以那麼肯定安娜的接合熱一定是因我而起？」

「哦？所以妳也不否認確實是有這個可能？」

「……對，我承認我是猜過這個可能性。」艾莎嘆口氣，「但那不代表甚麼，我只是塔內未婚的眾多哨兵之一，每個人都有可能引起安娜的結合熱。」

「其他人可沒妳們那麼高的契合度。」

「那是因為我們有血緣關係。」

「妳真以為妳是我遇過的第一對血親搭檔？」海倫娜嗤鼻一聲，「我之前認識的那對日本雙胞胎在最開始也才七成契合而已。」說完後見艾莎用力咬住唇，一副憂心忡忡的模樣，海倫娜深呼吸一口氣，「算了算了，不過有件事妳不要怪我沒事先跟妳警告。」

「假設安娜的結合熱確實是因為妳，我是說 **假設** 。」她加重了那兩字的口氣，免得艾莎又要一次反駁自己，「只要妳們持續見面，她的結合熱也會更加頻繁地發作，妳的費洛蒙(pheromones)太容易跟她的引起共鳴。待在妳的身邊對安娜來說可能會變成她最痛苦的事情。」看到艾莎一瞬間刷白的臉色，海倫娜嘆口氣，「不想情況變成那樣，要嘛盡快幫她找個哨兵，要嘛妳們兩個先分開一陣子……」她又在心裡補上一句，不過還是妳們兩個直接綁在一起最省事。

「還有，妳也要想想妳自己，沒了安娜，你從哪裡再找到另外一個人跟妳那麼契合？」她指指自己身後櫃子裡被塞得最滿的一格，「全國大概有一半的嚮導都已經被妳拒絕了，而剩下的另外一半是已經結完婚要不就是還沒成年。」

「這是我的問題，跟安娜沒關係。」

「哼嗯，這種時候口氣倒是很硬。」海倫娜從桌上的一疊資料中抽出一本冊子，「我是不知道妳會怎麼打算，不過在這份工作上，我有義務要給妳這個。」

「這是甚麼？」出於對書籍的愛好艾莎一接過就下意識翻看起來，但她又很快闔上它。

「教導哨兵如何緩解嚮導結合熱的官方手冊。」海倫娜忍笑解釋，「順帶一提，雙方同為女性的話，方法是在第二章節。」

「我……我跟安娜才不……我不需要這種東西！」

「誰知道呢。」海倫娜揮揮手堅持不肯從艾莎手中拿回來，「但妳要是不拿，恐怕我得把它黏在妳的房間門口上，妳知道，工作義務。」

「我不會跟安娜發生……我會盡快申請職務調動，離開這裡。」

那也要上面允許妳走阿，海倫娜轉轉眼但還是好心地沒立刻澆艾莎冷水。

雖然從艾莎臉紅的程度來看，她想她大概會很需要。


	5. 衝突

安娜怒氣沖沖地來到艾莎的房門前，重力的拍打她的房門。

她手裡有一張被抓皺的紙張，是一張通知，通知艾莎即將調動職位的告知函，基於安娜是她的合作隊友(雖然她們才共事不到一個月)，這份通知必須得到她手上。

等到艾莎打開門，連句招呼也不想打，安娜直接衝她一句，「妳怎麼敢！」

「安娜？」本來是夾雜驚訝與困惑的臉在看到安娜手上那張通知後瞬間變得充滿歉意，艾莎不自覺地握住雙手，「我………」她敏銳發現四周似乎多出幾個視線，還有那些悄悄打開一點點的門縫。「我可以跟你談談嗎？」她向後一退，把自己房門開得更大一些，「私底下。」她就算不怎麼在意別人的眼光，但還是沒興趣當別人的飯後談資。

「你最好給我一個理由好好解釋。」安娜走過艾莎邁進她的房間，這不是她第一次進來，看到房內四處都明顯有開始打包整理的傾向，安娜的怒火又一次升起，她轉回身面對艾莎。「那張通知是怎麼回事？你真的要離開這裡了？」

「我……」背靠關上的房門，艾莎抿嘴閃躲，不敢直視安娜的目光，「我覺得這是最好的解決方法。」

「為了什麼？我是說，我只是請幾天假，結果就收到這個。」安娜舉起通知書，眼神滿是受傷，「你討厭我了？」確實，她也討厭自己得結合熱時的樣子，腦袋瓜裡只剩下性欲與衝動活像是個動物一樣，可是……她不是有意的……艾莎應該知道的不是嗎？

「不是這樣的。」艾莎用極快的速度反駁，她下意識地想向安娜伸手，卻又在最後一秒前抽回，而這舉動很明顯又傷到安娜。

「可妳看起來就是這樣想的。」安娜垂下雙肩，「我讓妳感到了噁心對吧。」不論她有意無意，她的身體對自己的親姐姐產生慾望，這是不可爭的事實。

「不！」艾莎急促地走向前，而安娜卻隨之後退躲開。

「妳不用……這沒關係，畢竟我們實際上也才重新認識──幾個星期而已。」安娜小聲地說道，她低下頭吸吸鼻子，「我想我才該感到很抱歉，打壞了你對『過去安娜』的印象。」這幾天的獨處時間裡，在沒那麼難受的時候，安娜總是不自覺開始想艾莎會對自己那麼好，或許並不是因為現在的她，艾莎看的是在她身上的過去，她看的是她失去十三年的家人，她的父母，她的妹妹，在某種程度上，她渴望透過自己重新建立她對「家人」的連結。

而這些大概都被她給毀掉了。安娜用袖擺抹抹自己鼻子，「仔細想想，我其實也沒資格來要求你對我解釋什麼。」就算在法律及血緣上她們是姐妹，但這並不是艾莎必須對她百依百順的理由，「對不起，是我太無理取鬧了。」

「我……」艾莎本想要解釋，可是她突然想到，如果讓安娜對自己失望，那麼她的離開……對於安娜的影響便會壓到最小，甚至更好，她或許不會再因為自己產生結合熱？想明白這些之後艾莎選擇繼續沉默，她靜靜看著安娜想讓她可以慢慢平復自己的情緒。

可是事情的發展並不如艾莎所想，安娜確實慢慢停止哭泣，可是她臉上的紅潤卻隨時間不減反增，她的身體開始顫抖，即使嘗試靠蹲下來緩解也一點用處都沒有，艾莎甚至聞到她的身上開始散發出一股香甜的味道。

事實上，安娜的結合熱根本還沒有完全結束，她只是看到通知時太過生氣，氣到忘記自己身體狀況的就跑來找艾莎質問。結果就變成現在這樣，來到艾莎的房間裡，被全是艾莎的氣息團團包圍住後，安娜那本已經趨近尾端的結合熱再度反撲，而且來得比以往都來到更加猛烈。

感覺到熱潮一波一波地從腹部湧上，安娜咬牙想靠意志力抵抗住，她跪在地上，雙手十指緊緊揪著地板毛毯，使勁全身的力氣也不想要讓一絲一毫的呻吟聲從嘴裡溜出。

她不想在艾莎面前丟失她最後一絲尊嚴。

「安娜？」

不！不要再那樣叫我的名字了。安娜把自己的臉埋入雙臂之中，蜷縮起身，說什麼都不肯讓艾莎看清楚她的表情，或是讓她把自己拉起來。她覺得自己就像是一堆搖搖欲墜的積木，只要再被抽動一根就會瞬間瓦解。

「安娜，妳需要幫助。」

她勉強擠出幾字，「我不需要。」

儘管艾莎並不願意用這種方式對待安娜，但既然再怎麼好言相勸安娜都不肯聽，艾莎迫於無奈，只能用自己體能上的強勢把安娜拉起。她並不知道自己的拉扯對安娜而言是壓垮她的最後一根稻草，剛才還能奮力抵抗的氣力在這一瞬間消失殆盡，挾帶情慾的熱潮延伸至安娜的每一根神經上，她的骨頭，她的血肉，她的全身上下無一處不在叫囂對哨兵的渴求。安娜覺得自己彷彿被分裂成兩個人，她的腦袋明明是瘋狂地尖叫要自己拒絕艾莎，可是她的身體卻依然不停哭求要艾莎更多地碰觸她。

「不。」她低聲啜泣。「不要看我。」

她不想艾莎看到自己現在這樣子，她不想要艾莎再更加噁心自己，她不要，她不要艾莎最後對自己只剩下這種壞印象。

「拜託……」

「不要討厭我……」

* * *

安娜的哭泣聲讓艾莎不自覺鬆開手，她看著重獲自由的安娜抱住自己的身體蹲下，彷彿看到了那個當年以為自己遭受詛咒而被全世界拋棄的小女孩。

艾莎從沒能好好的跟安娜說一聲再見，她的覺醒來得太過迅速，上一秒她人還在學校，下一秒她已經人在醫院對周遭永無止息的噪音崩潰大哭，她甚至連母親的懷抱也無法靠近，伊杜娜身上的氣息曾是她所眷戀的味道——那是家的味道——但在當下，她卻只覺得作嘔，她無法接受任何人靠近，她只能躲在醫院設置的特殊房間裡，透過那塊隔音玻璃與父母相望。然後安娜來了，背著書包的安娜還明顯還帶著放學後的小興奮，一開始，她把自己貼在玻璃上對艾莎露出鬼臉以為這只是一個新的遊戲，但隨著時間過去，父母親的凝重神情也讓安娜很快發現不對，她聽不見艾莎的聲音，她不能去艾莎的房間找她，艾莎不能陪她玩了。

『為什麼？』

即使聽不見聲音，艾莎還是輕易認出小女孩不停詢問眾人的口型。

『為什麼？』

她看著安娜拉著父母的雙手詢問，拉著經過護士的裙擺，拉著醫生的白色醫袍，小女孩不停又不停地問著周圍大人為什麼為什麼為什麼。是啊，為什麼，為什麼這樣的事情會發生在自己身上，為什麼是她，為什麼她必須得跟家人分開，跟妹妹分開，為什麼？艾莎幾乎是跟安娜在同時間大哭起來，她們透過玻璃看見對方，也都因為對方的眼淚而哭得更加用力，哭到發不出聲，哭到累得睡去，這就是十三年前她們見到對方的最後一面。

艾莎最後只來得及留一封信跟安娜告別，她向她說了再見，但她不知道這再見一過就是十三年。她不知道這十三年安娜是怎麼接受自己的不告而別，她不知道安娜這些年經歷過什麼，她不知道， **為什麼自己會如此看輕自己在安娜心中的地位** 。

艾莎.艾倫戴爾，妳剛才到底在想什麼？你以為你是為安娜好，可是，看看現在她，害怕被自己討厭，害怕被覺得噁心，寧願一個人咬牙忍痛也不願接受自己的幫助，明明造成這一切痛苦的兇手都是你自己，她卻得一邊承受因妳帶來的傷害，一邊恐懼被你討厭。

內心升起的憐惜與痛楚讓艾莎迅速打消剛才的念頭，她也跟著跪下，把手貼在地面緩緩向前，試圖用最不會驚擾到安娜的方法握住她的手。「安娜。」哨兵優異的視覺自然沒有錯過安娜因為自己的呼喊而畏縮的反應，艾莎忍住嘆息與心中的憐惜，覆蓋上那些因繃緊而泛白的指節。「妳是我的妹妹。」她用拇指輕輕摩挲她的手背安撫，掌心的發力卻也露出一股不會再讓安娜抽開的宣誓力道。

「不論我們的關係變成怎樣，我是絕對，絕對不會討厭妳，或是對妳感到噁心。」說話的同時也一邊悄悄地靠近，艾莎最後停在與安娜咫尺之間的距離，抹去她眼尾的淚水。「這種事情是不可能發生的。」

「……真…的嗎？」

嘆息中將那顫抖不止的身軀擁入懷中，艾莎輕輕貼在安娜的髮上留下一吻，「我愛妳，安娜。」感覺到懷裡原本緊繃的身體在一瞬間放軟，取而代之的是自己被捉得緊緊的衣領，還有胸前不停被淚水侵襲的濕熱，艾莎輕輕拍著安娜的後背，就像母親以前哼歌哄她們睡覺時的動作一樣。

「我也愛妳，艾莎。」

細小的告白從懷裡傳出，耐心等待一會兒後從終於停止哭泣的安娜口中得到如此回應，艾莎帶著心中的憐惜再一次親吻安娜的頭髮，「我知道。」放下心後，她終於想起安娜身上散發出的甜味像是什麼了，那像是融合牛奶後變得更加滑順的熱巧克力，會在喝下後同時為你帶來熱意與安寧，撫平掉你所有的倦怠。

艾莎輕輕地深呼吸一口氣，同時在心中落下一個重要決定，「所以——」

「讓我幫妳，好嗎？」


	6. 怪物

安娜簡直不敢相信她剛才聽見了什麼，她驚訝地抬起頭來想好好看看艾莎的表情，她腦袋一定是被結合熱給燒壞了，難道艾莎的意思是——但艾莎其實只是選擇把一切都坦然告訴她，「安娜，妳的結合熱是因我而起，我們的費洛蒙太容易引起共鳴，為了解決這個情況，我必須盡快離開妳身邊——」

「可是我不想你離開！」安娜著急打斷她，再次收緊她捉住艾莎衣服的手。

「安娜。」艾莎撫過安娜因為體熱而被汗水打濕的瀏海，「你的身體會撐不下去的。」

「可是……」安娜望向艾莎，試圖從她海藍色眼眸裡找到堅決以外的情緒，「這一定有其他的解決方法，我可以吃藥或是注射抑制劑，我——」突發的熱潮讓她瞬間說不出話來，安娜咬住唇，泛紅的雙眼內全是對艾莎的無聲懇請。她們其實也都心知肚明，要解決安娜的結合熱還有另一個更快的方法。「我……」努力壓下那些幾乎要衝出嘴的呻吟，安娜一字一字地慢慢吐出話，「我可以去找其他人……」

「不行。」艾莎斷然地否決掉安娜，「你不能為了這種事情去跟其他哨兵進行暫時性結合，我不允許。」艾莎講的很委婉，但這所謂的「暫時性結合」指的是哨兵與嚮導藉由性事交融雙方費洛蒙的行為。科學已經證實，嚮導在經歷「某些刺激」後會產生一種激素來緩解本身的結合熱症狀，而通常情況下「某些刺激」指的即是性高潮，唯獨有一個問題，歷經結合熱的時候，若不能感受到來自哨兵的費洛蒙，嚮導很難達到那足以產生激素的刺激度，不是不可能，但很難，特別是對沒有精神連結對象的未婚嚮導來說，沒有嚮導會自己找那種罪受。

安娜說不出話，所以她瞪向艾莎，幽綠色的眼裡充滿憤怒彷彿在說「你憑什麼說不准！」，但她眼底的怒氣很快就消散而去只剩下滿滿的無助。她又一次地把自己埋入艾莎懷中，兩手緊緊揪著她的衣服，一舉一動都在表示她不想要艾莎離開她。

「我也不想離開。」艾莎輕聲嘆氣，語中全是無奈，「可是，安娜，我想不到更好的辦法。」她真的想不到，要如何在維持家人的界線之下完美解決掉這個問題。說到底，她們依然是感情生物而非完全理性的存在，他們或許可以選擇抗拒，但又有誰知道這個抗拒可以堅持多久，當他們感受到自己意志力逐漸薄弱時，最好的方法難道不是逼迫自己去抽離當下那個環境嗎？

安娜抬起頭與艾莎相望，她的雙眼已經被情潮所醺紅，而她那一片渾濁的腦袋，想到一個極為瘋狂的點子。她吞吞口水，「還有一個方法。」

「我不能跟你進行精神連結。」艾莎搖搖頭，「你一生只會有一次精神連結，那個對象不應該是我。」她憐惜地摸摸安娜的臉頰，她的妹妹，她值得世界上一切最好的，她要綁定一輩子的伴不該是自己。

安娜咬住唇，輕微地搖搖頭後繼續無聲望向艾莎。

艾莎在幾秒後突然明白了安娜的意思，她飛快地漲紅起臉，「不……安娜……我……」

「可是我們都不想你離開。」安娜挺起身再度拉近剛剛艾莎退開的距離，「艾莎，你不准我去找其他哨兵，那如果對象是你呢？」她的呢喃幾乎是貼在艾莎的唇邊說道，「如果那個哨兵是妳，妳是否會允許。」

「安娜。」艾莎閉上眼閃躲安娜的目光，「妳明知道這樣不對。」

「我只是想要你留在我身邊，這也不對嗎？」

安娜的語氣讓艾莎幾乎要心軟答應，可是……「我作不到，安娜，我真的作不到。」這違背了她所有的認知，她的道德感，她的責任感，她是安娜的姐姐，她應該要不惜一切來保護安娜，而不是用自己的手來奪走安娜的貞潔。

「你什麼都不用作。」安娜的低語在此時有如來自惡魔的誘惑。「妳知道暫時結合的原理，我只是需要妳在我的身邊。」

嚮導需要感受哨兵的費洛蒙來達到高潮沒錯，但條件也就只是這樣而已。

「艾莎，妳說你永遠不會討厭我。」結合熱確實影響了安娜的理智，要不然，她也不會有如此瘋狂的舉動，加上艾莎剛才的承諾，在一定程度上，安娜想她已經有了為愛瘋狂的底蘊。她閉起眼靠在艾莎的肩頸之間，鼻尖內全是艾莎那香甜得令她為之著迷的味道。光是想到自己正被這個氣息的主人所擁在懷裡，安娜身體便無法自拔的顫抖著。

「不論我作了什麼……對嗎？」

呢喃中，安娜把手伸入自己褲內。

* * *

艾莎第一次如此痛恨她的五官是如此敏銳。

她下意識閉眼遮蔽最容易受到刺激的視覺，卻讓其他知覺更加強烈地把感受到一切的反饋給自己。吐露在耳邊的甜膩喘息令她雙耳無比發痛，逐漸瀰漫整個房間情潮氣息也幾乎要淹沒她的鼻子，她甚至開始懷疑那發燙的體溫真的會穿透過衣服來灼傷自己。可是艾莎還是默許了安娜的動作，她沒有推開安娜，她依然把手安在她的後腰，維持她們的擁抱，任由安娜窩在她的懷裡，支撐掉兩人大半的重量。

「艾莎……」

她聽著安娜小小聲低呼自己名字，沒有做出任何回應，沒有拒絕沒有迎合，即使心底不停有股聲音在告訴她這是不對的，這不能繼續下去，艾莎還是無動於衷，彷彿她的靈魂被抽離她的身體。艾莎是哨兵，她受過的訓練讓她能透過五感接受的訊息來建立起整個空間的資訊，她甚至能以客觀第三者的角度來目睹房內正在發生的事情，但那樣也只顯得這整件事情有多荒唐而已。

荒唐？可妳甚麼都沒做不是嗎？妳明知道妳只要出聲安娜就會停下，她是被結合熱影響沒錯，卻不至於到完全喪失理智，妳完全可以阻止──而妳沒有。

妳是共謀者。

**妳同樣有罪。**

睜開眼撞入那雙幽綠色的眼中，到這一刻，艾莎才發現到安娜其實一直都在看著自己。

「艾莎……」

她任由安娜捧起她的臉，把她的脆弱全收在眼底。

「妳沒有錯。」安娜喃喃道，吻去艾莎的淚水，用指腹撫平她眉間幾乎要永久深刻於此的皺褶，「這不是妳的錯。」

那會是誰呢？誰該為這一切來負起責任？她看向安娜的表情似乎這樣詢問，艾莎顫抖的眼瞼轉眼間就被浮現出的淚水所覆蓋，怎麼眨眼都無法止住淚水，她低垂下頭，把臉貼入安娜的掌心中，似是在尋求更多安慰的孩子。

安娜用嘆息道出她的名字，摩娑過淚水在她臉上留下的痕跡，「妳愛我，妳在我身邊，這是我唯一在乎的。」

可是妳不該只在乎這些，我是妳的姐姐，我應該是守護妳的人，保護妳的人，我應該成為妳的劍妳的盾，我應該為妳擋去世界上一切危害而不是反過來成為吞噬妳的怪物。艾莎想要駁斥卻又發不出任何聲音，因為她心底還有另外一個聲音正在對她竊竊私語──但或許妳早已經是了，從妳受到詛咒的那一瞬間開始。

怪物向艾莎低笑道，自她八歲時起潛伏在心底伺機而出，這隻怪物，在她十八歲那年開始擁有鼓動的心跳，在她二十一歲這一年因為安娜一道回眸而睜開眼睛，再到今天，終於因為那一聲聲蠱惑而徹底地破繭而出。

「吶，艾莎，妳幫幫我好不好……」

**安娜，我親愛的妹妹。**

她幾乎可以聽見怪物語帶憐愛地說道。

**我樂意為妳獻出一切。**

她看著怪物挺直身貼緊安娜，捧起她的臉，鄭重地把吻落至在她的唇上。

**做出所有妳希望的事。**

怪物呢喃低語，一邊用手護住安娜的後腦勺與腰際，向前把安娜放躺在那純白無瑕的地毯之上。

**我絕對不會再離開妳。**

她解開安娜身上衣物的束縛，把唇貼在那急促起伏的心口處烙下一個又一個的印記。她把吻落在腹上，虔誠親吻，感嘆那孕育生命的奇蹟之處，輕力撕咬自己觸及的每一寸肌膚，又用舌去舔吻那些被留下痕跡。

**「我愛妳。」**

最後的最後，看著女性最為隱晦之地在顫抖中為自己張開大門，她傾身低吻，誓言要將至高的喜悅獻給唯一所愛之人。

鮮血的見證之下──

怪物終與她融為一體。


	7. 錯誤

安娜是在一片寂靜之中從沉睡中清醒。

打著呵欠緩緩從床上坐起，一秒，兩秒，三秒，當她看清楚昏暗房間的陌生擺設，意識到竄入自己鼻中的清香在平時是來自誰身上後，她下意識罵出任何一位好孩子都不該知道的一句髒話。 把發燙的臉埋入掌中，安娜很快升起一股想找塊石頭把自己撞死的衝動。

結合熱或許會奪走嚮導的理智，但很不幸地，它並不會順便帶走記憶，這也就是說，安娜對於昨晚──正確來說是從昨晚持續到前幾個小時──發生的事情，都記得很清楚。

她記得自己是因為一張職務調動氣得跑來找艾莎，記得兩人大吵一架(雖然基本上是她單方面在鬧情緒)，結果卻在中途被結合熱突襲，然後──然後發生的一切都太過迅速太過不可理喻，安娜完全不敢相信自己會做出那些事情，或是講出那些話。她是被甚麼色鬼給附身了嗎？先是當著艾莎的面自慰，然後又吵鬧要她摸摸自己，甚至哀求她能用那雙冰涼的手撫遍自己全身…… 回想到這裡就不敢繼續下去，安娜一邊尖叫一邊把自己在床上縮成一團，「我到底幹了甚麼！」

她居然強逼艾莎跟她上床，她怎麼能對艾莎做出這種事？

_ 「我作不到，安娜，我真的作不到。」 _

艾莎的哽咽哭訴還猶如在耳，她的聲音聽起來是如此痛苦，為什麼昨天的自己卻該死的完全不在乎？她還是人嗎？仗著艾莎愛她就為所欲為，她根本不配作艾莎的妹妹──等等，艾莎說她愛她？ 先是為想起這個事實而感到無比欣喜，卻又在下一秒對這份竊喜的產生感到深深的愧疚，安娜從不知道人的罪惡感與喜悅感居然能同時流過心頭，她現在只覺得心中悔恨蔓延得愈來愈大，重得她幾乎就要被壓到潰散。

她怎麼能，怎麼能背叛艾莎這份感情，她利用了艾莎，她無視掉艾莎的意願，看看她，她都讓艾莎做了甚麼？ 完全不知道自己能做甚麼來彌補自己親手對艾莎作成的傷害，安娜捉緊身下的棉被，努力抑制住想要當場嚎啕大哭的衝動，她怎麼會那麼懦弱，居然就那樣投降輸給結合熱，這樣的她根本不值得艾莎愛她，她沒有資格擁有這份愛。

她想，如果真的有所謂的世界末日，現在這就是了。

* * *

艾莎回來時，房間裡已經空無一人。

空氣裡還藏有一點點昨晚瘋狂，艾莎甚至不需要回想，房間內各種遺留下來的氣息與痕跡就足以提醒她這裡發生甚麼事，畢竟，這就是哨兵最擅長的事情，單靠現場的一點蛛絲馬跡拼湊出事實的全貌。 特別是地板上的白色地毯，那是一張專為哨兵特製的織品，價值不斐，上頭纖細柔毛的觸感曾經讓艾莎愛不釋手，要不是艾莎後來找到一張更好的毯子它現在還會躺在床上，而現在，這張純白織物上卻沾染了太多太多的東西，汗水、淚水、體液、鮮血──而那些全部都來自安娜。

安娜。

艾莎在心中又一次低誦她的名字。

她的妹妹，她僅剩的家人，她所摯愛的血親。

沉默站在原地好一會兒，艾莎呼出一聲深嘆，捉起地上那塊毯子把它塞進另一手上的垃圾袋裡。 訓練教導他們如何追蹤線索，自然也會教導他們如何反過來處理現場避免其他哨兵的追蹤。 下一個被扔進的是床單，然後是棉被枕頭，還有她最好的一張毯子，艾莎動手時一邊不禁想，自己到底都在幹嘛，毀跡滅證，那又如何，就算她能完美掩飾也改變不了昨晚發生過的一切，那她又為何要假裝甚麼事情都沒有發生過？

垂下肩膀坐在已經空無一物的床上，艾莎看向地上黑色塑膠袋裡的所有東西。 漂白水能輕易處理這些問題，但她和安娜的關係卻沒辦法找到像這樣簡單粗暴的辦法。她又一次低嘆，起身把垃圾袋帶進已經充斥漂白水味的浴室裡，把東西全部扔進浴缸內。

打開室內抽風後闔門關上，艾莎椅牆坐在門邊，垂首靠在抱起的雙臂之間。

其實最該被處理掉的應該是她的記憶才對。 她輕易記住了安娜腰身在自己掌心下有多纖細卻又充滿力量，記住她是如何用大腿纏住自己的後腰磨蹭，如何用她泫然欲泣的表情低喊自己的名字哭求還要更多，艾莎到現在還能感覺到哪些黏膩液體殘留在指尖上的觸感，還有那被咬住同時又被柔軟所包覆的溫暖。

**『妳在回味妳的妹妹。』**

**『妳可真噁心。』**

彷彿能聽見心底那隻怪物在耳邊如此大肆嘲笑，艾莎神色痛苦地咬住唇。

知道更可悲的是甚麼嗎？

她竟然無法否認。


	8. 番外─在很久很久以後

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟作者一樣寫著寫著就被虐到了嗎？來，轉換一下心情吃個甜文番外吧。

結束短暫的出差，艾莎在走入家門的第一秒時立刻感覺到房內的氣氛似乎不大對勁。

或許這該歸功於安娜的精神嚮導居然蹲在門前等她回來，要知道，蓋兒——對，安娜堅持要為她的精神嚮導取名字，而且還順便幫艾莎的精神嚮導也取了一個——不只是外表像隻家貓，她的一言一行向來也跟普通家貓沒甚麼兩樣(這讓艾莎很困惑，因為她始終覺得安娜個性怎麼看都偏向狗派，怎麼她的精神嚮導卻會是隻貓呢？)，對自己的態度更是愛理不理，要艾莎講，如果蓋兒內心也有關於重要程度的金字塔，艾莎毫無怨念，絕對會是最低的一層，比她的精神嚮導還更不受歡迎，順帶一提，最高層大概是她自己，下面兩層是安娜與她的精神嚮導，然後是她的貓窩、她的飲食品質……等，最後才是艾莎。

而那樣的蓋兒竟然會蹲在門口迎接自己回來？絕對是發生了甚麼事情──想通這點，艾莎連手中那袋行李都沒時間放下就衝向他們兩人在二樓的臥房。

「安娜！」著急地打開房門，一瞬間，艾莎甚至還不需要見到安娜本人，那股熟悉的味道馬上讓她紅起臉明白到底是怎麼一回事。

至於那被叫出名字的本人，窩在床上的安娜朝艾莎露出笑容攤開雙手，「艾莎！你回來了！」要不是她臉頰帶有異常的紅潤，她看來就跟平常沒甚麼兩樣──或許這樣講也不對，平常的話她應該是會直接跳到艾莎懷裡大力抱住她歡迎她的回來。

一道紅褐色身影在此時快速竄過艾莎腳邊跑入房內，是蓋兒，牠跳上了床奪走艾莎本該獲得的擁抱，隨後一邊發出陣陣呼嚕聲一邊鑽入安娜懷裡轉過身用一種艾莎直覺牠是在說「我贏了。」的眼光看向艾莎，在安娜看不到的位置下。

艾莎自然不會小氣到跟安娜的精神嚮導計較，她放下行李走近安娜用手掌心貼上她的前額，預料中的低燒讓艾莎忍不住嘆氣，「怎麼不跟我說？」

「聽聽看。」安娜嘟起嘴，朝艾莎舉起雙手──引起蓋兒發出不滿的叫聲──撒嬌道。「這是一個離開家裡好幾天的人現在該說的話嗎？」

無奈一笑，艾莎彎下腰用吻代替自己那千言萬語都無法道明的問候與思念，同時不忘趁機把蓋兒從安娜懷中捉開，並在牠準備要揮爪抗議時讓自己的精神嚮導出現把牠叼離開房內，這個家裡只有一隻小貓可以抓傷她，而那只可憐可愛的小貓也絕對不會是蓋兒。

從吻裡感覺到安娜沒能溜出嘴的低笑，艾莎把目標改放到安娜臉上那些可愛的小雀斑，好讓她有辦法講話回答自己，「怎麼了？笑得那麼開心？」

「你知道原因。」

艾莎當然知道，她只是不大想承認自己像是在跟蓋兒爭寵罷了。忽視掉安娜發出的竊笑，艾莎來到安娜的耳邊，用鼻尖輕輕磨蹭她耳後那塊肌膚，「第幾天了？」看安娜還有心情跟她鬧著玩，艾莎猜測安娜的結合熱應該才剛開始沒多久，「塔那邊請好假了嗎？需不需要我先去幫你說一聲。」

「事實上……嗚嗯……我覺得我大概明天就能回去上班。」

預料之外的答案讓艾莎困惑地停下動作，她拉開距離看向安娜。

「失望嗎？親愛的。」安娜對她眨眨眼，「別忘了，你可是把小諾留在我身邊。」小諾，斯諾(snow)，對，這就是她精神嚮導的名字。

「安娜。」艾莎發出投降的哀號。「拜託別告訴我──」

「對了，你知道貓科的舌頭會有倒刺嗎？那種感覺就像是——」

「安娜！」

她想自己現在的表情一定是很好笑，不然安娜怎會露出像是惡作劇得逞的笑容。

「好好好，不嚇你了。」

「謝謝妳的仁慈。」艾莎深吐一口氣，實在不得不佩服安娜總是有辦法在幾秒之內讓自己在各方面抓狂起來。「所以？」

「大概……兩天了吧……」安娜聳聳肩，「我幾乎都在床上睡覺。」

「兩天？」想起前一晚兩人才通過電話，艾莎對於自己竟然沒能從中聽出異狀而感到慚愧，「你怎麼不跟我說？」

「其實也沒那麼嚴重。」雖然看起是有試著要以平常心看待解釋，不過安娜在嘟嚷時臉上還是快速掃過一絲羞怯。「我覺得我自己就可以解決，沒必要讓你急忙趕回來。」

艾莎挑挑眉，「上次是誰一發作就狂喊難受把我推進訓練室淋浴間？」雖然事後想想確實蠻刺激的，不過在當時只要一想到隨時會有人走進來，艾莎整個人有如驚弓之鳥，一點風吹草動都可以把她嚇得半死，眼前這位倒是從頭到尾的厚臉皮，既不怕自己被人看光還有心情調笑艾莎。

安娜臉上的紅又更一步地接近她的髮色，她小聲碎念，「誰叫你跟誰不好，偏偏跑去跟『凍人』作甚麼組隊訓練……」她癟起嘴，低下頭說道，「……對不起嘛。」

艾莎搖搖頭，伸手摸上安娜的臉頰讓她抬頭看向自己，「我只是擔心妳的身體。」她們經歷了太多才終於走到一起，這中途遭遇的磨難也或多或少的留了一點紀念給她們，像是安娜，過度依賴藥物來抑制結合熱的曾經讓她即使到現在──即使已經與自己擁有穩定的精神連結多年──結合熱發作的頻率還是略為偏高，而且症狀通常來得又急又快，讓艾莎每次看到時都心疼不已。「要是妳哪一天就不小心把腦袋給燒壞了我該怎麼辦？」

「──妳這笑話一點不好笑，艾莎，一點都不好笑。」

發出開懷的笑聲把安娜再次擁入懷裡，「好，我向妳道歉。」艾莎把自己埋入安娜的頸窩之間，「但是妳必須要知道，安娜，我真的不能失去妳，再一次。」失去精神連結的伴侶，這對所有哨兵嚮導來說都是比心死還更痛苦，對艾莎更是如此。如果真的有那一天到來，艾莎完全不知道自己該怎麼活下去。

「妳永遠都會有我在妳身邊。」安娜回應中輕輕拍著艾莎的後背按撫。「我保證。」

又一次感嘆自己的嘴拙根本沒辦法好好向安娜訴說自己，艾莎用雙手抱住安娜來作為回應，緊得不能再緊，貼合的身軀彷彿這個世界不會有辦法將她們分別──

不過安娜總還是有她的辦法。

溫馨的沉默被一陣肚子發出空虛叫聲打破，然後是發出這個聲音的身體主人發出呻吟，誠實地為這尷尬表現打自心底的羞愧。

艾莎在笑聲中鬆開手，低頭看向快速把臉埋入手中的安娜，「想吃甚麼？」她是喜歡逗安娜玩，不過她也懂得收斂。「我去幫你買。」

「我的羞恥心已經把我的肚子填滿了……」

「但它畢竟不是真正的食物。」艾莎揉揉安娜的頭髮，眼底注視的全是因為安娜這時低頭姿勢而露出的纖細後頸，她抿抿唇，「妳的身體需要吃一點東西。」只有她自己知道，這句話不只是在告訴安娜，也是在說給她自己聽的。

「我沒胃口。」  
「安娜。」

「不不不，我不是因為剛才發生的事而賭氣不想吃。」似乎是深怕艾莎誤會，安娜又抬起頭解釋，只是臉上依然殘存了剛才尷尬留下的紅暈，「我是真的…不大想……」她撇撇嘴，「妳知道的。」

「但妳還是多少得吃點。」艾莎伸手輕捏安娜的側腹，「妳的身體在抗議了。」掐不起多少肉的觸感證明安娜很好地維持住她的運動生活，艾莎發現自己已經無可救藥的想像起安娜脫去衣服後的樣子，要知道，這向來不難，只要稍微回憶一下幾周前的的記憶就好。「或許來一杯熱牛奶？」她又很快想起自己行李袋內的禮物，「我還帶了一些餅乾回來，妳最愛的巧克力口味。」

「……好吧，或許來一杯牛奶還不錯。」安娜掀開棉被準備走下床，卻先一步被艾莎給阻止。

「我可以幫妳拿上來。」

「艾莎。」安娜翻了個白眼，「我只是結合熱發作而已。」

「而我去幫妳拿也不過幾分鐘的事情而已。」艾莎語氣裡帶著不容安娜拒絕的氣勢，雙手搭在她的肩上把她壓回原位，「妳在這裡等我就好。」

「是阿是阿。」安娜嘟起嘴，「永遠都是要我等妳。」

「……」身為她的靈魂伴侶，艾莎自然是認得出安娜開始耍小脾氣的樣子，也知道自己的講話方式觸及了一些過去的禁句，她低下頭小小聲地說出一聲道歉。

聽見艾莎的道歉，安娜挑起雙眉(順帶一提，那令她像極艾莎剛才的樣子)「妳真的知道妳在為什麼道歉？」

艾莎其實不是那麼肯定，但她至少知道自己絕對不能那麼誠實挑明，所以她只用雙眼對安娜眨阿又眨地露出十分無辜的眼光，試圖用別的方法來解決問題。

只見她的舉動換來安娜一陣短暫的沉默，然後安娜深嘆一口氣，前傾身子倒入艾莎懷裡。

「真不知道該說妳太狡猾還是我太無理取鬧……」

聽見安娜的聲音悶悶地從懷裡傳來，艾莎面露微笑地在安娜的髮上印下一吻，算是無聲地承認安娜給與的評價。此時，艾莎腦中突然閃過一個有點瘋狂的想法。「又或許……」她低笑說道，先是自己後退下床站穩，緊接著很快地用手穿過安娜曲起的雙膝之下，配合另一隻手使力抬起。「我們可以採用另外一個方案。」

「等等，甚麼！？」

聽著安娜因為突然失重而嚇得發出的尖叫，艾莎發出輕快笑聲，對慌忙抱住自己脖子的安娜眨眨眼。

「我親愛的公主殿下，可否準許我護送妳至廚房用餐呢？」

傻眼一兩秒後總算是搞明白發生甚麼事，安娜發出一陣大笑，又一次收緊抱住艾莎的雙手在她頰上留下無數個親吻。「噢，艾莎。」

「妳說說，我甚麼時候對妳說過不了？」

她看向艾莎，眼裡全是滿滿無盡的愛意與寵溺，讓艾莎又一次感受到能讓這雙璀璨明亮的眼眸只存在自己一人是多麼令人幸福的事情。

因為那讓她感覺就像擁有了全世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，感謝你們看到這裡。  
> 作者自己也想不到會短短兩個禮拜內暴走出這麼多字(我是說以我的能力而言)，當初明明只是想寫個姊攻短文，想不到結果卻變成這樣…  
> 雖然結局已經有個概念，不過這中間要怎麼寫我還一點頭緒都沒有，如果真的坑了，請記得這篇，至少她們終究會HE.  
> 希望你們會喜歡這篇創作。


	9. 我在這裡

  
那是在艾莎與安娜重逢後的第一個夜晚。

晚餐前，艾莎非常猶豫是否該去邀請安娜一起前去餐廳，她心想自己或許能給安娜一點關於塔裡餐廳的介紹，例如菜單上的主廚推薦其實最好不要點又或者是看到當天負責打菜的人是李斯太太時千萬不要告訴她妳偏食甚麼，否則你只會得到滿滿一大堆你不想吃的食物，可一想到稍早那一連串的尷尬場面，她又實在不確定安娜現在想不想見到她。

等到她打開房門，艾莎卻見到安娜已經站在她的門前，因為來不及收回正準備敲門的姿勢，只好一邊舉起右手一邊對她露出笑容。

「要一起吃晚餐嗎？」  
「當然。」

艾莎欣然應下邀請，正準備和她並肩走往餐廳，安娜卻對她搖頭笑了笑舉起另外一隻手裡的袋子。

她一下就聞清楚裏頭的食物來自何處，那是附近的一間餐廳，因為鄰近塔的關係而設計不少給哨兵食用的菜色，特色是清淡卻又不失美味，但艾莎也知道那裏的東西並不便宜，就連她也只有在塔的餐廳內吃到很膩時才會偶爾去買。「安娜，你不用那麼客──」

「停。」安娜舉起手制止艾莎，「首先，我已經買好了，所以你不吃也只是浪費，第二──」她對艾莎眨眨眼，「我想我們也確實需要好好慶祝一下。」

可是艾莎還是覺得這樣不妥，照道理，這應該是她這個身為姐姐該做的事情。「那至少讓我付──」

「艾莎。」安娜對她提了提手中的袋子，「老實講，我好像買的太多讓袋子有點重。」她仰頭對比自己高了半顆頭的艾莎笑道，「能不能先邀請我進去？」

都說到這個份上了艾莎自然也沒有拒絕的打算，可是想到先前發生的事情，艾莎再次開口時不小心結巴了一下。「可是我…你……你不…不介意嗎？」她可沒忘記一小時前兩人在淋浴間外頭『巧遇』時安娜她那在一瞬間千變萬化的表情。

「這個嘛……」安娜對她聳聳肩，「我想一頓晚餐應該還算是一般姐妹會做的事情？」她用空出的手指指自己的房間方向，「或是我們是也可以到我房間，只要你不介意是坐在地上吃飯。」

「還是在我這吃吧。」艾莎退開身子讓出路給安娜進來，「你先隨便坐，我去買點喝的──」她的話在安娜從袋內拿出一瓶可樂時止住。

安娜歪頭對她一笑，「我幫妳準備了紅茶，可以嗎？」

「太過完美了。」艾莎也忍不住輕笑，拉開椅子一起坐到餐桌前，「不過我堅持這餐應該由我來付。」

「只可惜我已經忘記這頓飯花了我多少錢。」安娜一邊說一邊把所有餐點從袋子裡拿出來，「別擔心，你總會有機會還我的。」

這明明是她們在分離十三年後的第一天見面，可是安娜對艾莎的態度彷彿這些年來她們一直都像對正常姊妹在互相聯絡著，在晚餐途中，安娜向艾莎分享了諸多生活小事，先是舉起叉子對她抱怨起這裡的天氣，又向她詢問這附近最近的大買場在哪好準備添購適合這裡的衣服，安娜甚至她豐富的肢體語言非常精彩地講述她是如何在來到這裡的巴士上踹下一名試圖騷擾女學生的男子，而艾莎所做的就是在維持禮節的進食下一邊聆聽安娜的故事一邊適時笑著回話。

這段晚餐時間過得比艾莎想像得還要快上許多，等到餐桌上的盤子都接近清空的狀態，她才從時鐘發現安娜走進自己房間已經是一個半小時前發生的事情了。

她看著坐在自己對面的安娜，一陣吃飽喝足後令她靠在椅背上的姿態顯得有些慵懶與放鬆，今天第一次碰面還是綁起來的紅棕色頭髮現在柔順地披散在肩上，露肩式的短袖衣服讓她膚上的可愛小雀斑一覽無遺，悄悄注視她的熟悉中又帶點陌生的側臉，艾莎突然注意到她那雙眼睛並非是自己過去記憶中的純藍色，而是參雜了點綠色在其中，在小時候總被笑稱偏像爸爸的容貌在如今也多了點母親的影子。

安娜真的長大了。

心底升起一絲感嘆，艾莎用指腹輕輕摩娑手下的桌面，繼續和安娜一起享受這份讓人感受到心滿意足的寧靜。

「艾莎。」

然後安娜先開口了。從她的表情感覺到安娜接下來想講的似乎是甚麼很凝重的事情，艾莎連忙挺直身子露出她正聽著的神情。

「爸爸媽媽……車禍的事情你知道了嗎？」

安娜一句話就讓艾莎想起自己得知噩耗的那一天，她抿抿唇，點頭，「嗯，在三年前。」身為他們的女兒，艾莎自然有權知道車禍的真相，而艾莎再拿到報告後也詳閱許久，最後得到的結論，這確實只是一場悲劇性的意外。

「那個時候。」安娜低聲說道，「他們正準備要去醫院載我回家──」誰知意外卻來得如此突然，在路途中遇上一台突然破胎打滑的大型車撞上他們。「我還記得當天早上，爸爸打電話來說他跟媽媽有一個驚喜要給我。」

安娜的表情讓艾莎忍不住朝她伸出手，覆上安娜擱置在桌上的右手。

「我後來才知道，他們本來是要申請讓我在正式進入聖所時能轉到你所在的那裏。」安娜翻過自己的手掌握住艾莎，「爸爸媽媽一直都記得著，記得我在小的時候有多想念你。」

「安娜……」

「你知道嗎？」她用指尖輕輕握住艾莎的手腕，「但其實我已經快要忘記了。」

「忘記你跟我在小時候有多親密，忘記你的臉、你的聲音，艾莎，我其實已經就快要忘記我有一位姐姐。」

「可是這不是你的錯。」艾莎急著想替她解釋，「那是因為我離開了你們，是因為我不在你的身邊。」她前傾身子靠近安娜，使出更大的力氣握住安娜的手。

「你能原諒我嗎？艾莎，原諒我忘記掉你。」

「只是快要忘記。」艾莎更正她的話，「木法沙告訴我，你也有提出申請說想跟我見面。」她嘗試想要安撫安娜，卻又不知道該怎麼作，艾莎雖然還記得自己以前的做法，可是……她已經不是那個可以隨時親吻妹妹的七歲小孩。「所以沒有甚麼原諒不原諒的，安娜，是我才應該道歉，沒能更快回到你身邊。」

安娜因為艾莎的話突然小小微笑一下。「我有稍微聽說了，你真的這三年都在跟塔吵著要跟我聯絡？」

艾莎想到塔這些年的回應就忍不住想翻白眼抱怨，「我的書櫃還躺了好幾張公文在那。」她低聲碎念，「一群腦袋僵硬的公務員，法律就是他們那神聖不可侵犯的唯一聖經。」

「原來你還會這樣講話？」這次是真的被艾莎的反應給逗笑，安娜用她那雙有點通紅的眼睛看向艾莎，不過是帶著笑意，「我還以為你永遠都優雅得像個公主一樣。」

「你不知道的事情還多著呢，我的好妹妹。」艾莎也對她揚起笑，卻也不否認她有一小部分是希望這樣能讓安娜的心情好一點，「慶幸的是，我們接下來有很多時間來互相了解對方。」她又一次緊緊握住兩人相握的手。「不論過去如何，安娜。」

「我現在就在這裡。」


	10. 結局篇 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 經過幾年以後，艾莎終於正視了她與安娜的感情，走入她的內心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為中間實在是不會寫，所以就先來寫結局啦！  
> 不過看完可能會被透中間的大概劇情，請斟酌考慮要不要看，只是作者真的不確定中間還會不會有機會寫到......  
> 目標兩篇解決，謝謝各位的點讚鼓勵

艾莎在看清楚眼前一切後感覺到自己的世界正在崩潰。

「安娜……?」

這個躺在床上臉龐沾滿血汙的人真的是安娜？這個必須戴著呼吸器維持生命的人真的是她的妹妹？她的耳朵完全可以清楚聽見，徜徉在安娜身體的生命力近乎微弱，並且隨著每一下的心跳緩慢流逝。「不……」理解到這令人悲傷的事實，她衝向床邊，抹去安娜臉上鮮血的動作卻輕柔無比，「為什麼？這不應該……」她指腹下的溫度是如此燙人，安娜不只受到重傷，她還正在發燒，那灼人的熱度讓她即使陷入昏迷也依然擰住雙眉。

聽到背後的那人走近，艾莎迅速轉過身揪住他的衣領。「你！」她的雙眼全是憤怒，雙手也因為隱忍怒氣而顫抖，「為什麼你要讓她來這裡！」她明明已經處理好，安娜的工作根本不會需要來到第一線，她不是軍人或是警察，她對情感高度共鳴讓她更為適合待在後勤，和她的哨兵在一起。「你應該保護她！」

「安娜會在那只是一場意外。」克里斯托福的語氣充滿哀傷，「在恐怖份子進去前她人已經在那裏，那通報警電話就是她打的。」

「可是為什麼你不在她的身邊？」意外，艾莎從沒如此痛恨過意外這個詞，意外奪走了她的父母，現在它又要奪走安娜，「你應該在她身邊不是嗎？你是她的哨兵。」

「……」克里斯托福凝視近乎快要崩潰艾莎，最後只能默默地搖頭。「不，我不是，安娜沒有答應我的求婚。」

「你在說甚麼？」艾莎在極度地困惑中鬆開手，她回頭看向躺在床上的人，躺在她左手無名指上的戒指看起來是如此諷刺，「安娜她不是……不可能……」如果安娜沒有與他人建立結合，那她們之間的相處不應該那麼平靜，還有她的結合熱──老天啊，她的結合熱？這代表了甚麼？難道安娜這些年都──

「她騙了你。」克里斯托福先一步說出艾莎的想法。「對，她拜託我不要跟你說。」說話的同時，他的右手也慢慢握緊成拳，「到現在我也不怕你知道了，艾莎，安娜這些年都是靠抑制劑來抵抗結合熱。」他的語氣一字比一字重，到最後幾乎是在強逼自己從咬緊的牙關擠出聲音，「寧願一次又一次地加重劑量也要跟妳的見面。」面對臉色蒼白到已經一句話都講不出來的艾莎，克里斯托福想起自己過去不知有多少次都因為這點而和安娜大吵，不論是身為朋友的時候，還是身為那短暫一時的男友，「我求過她好多次，就算對象不能是我也沒關係，她不應該這樣折磨自己。」只是一夜的短暫關係也無妨，他寧願在安娜身上聞到別人的費洛蒙，也總比看到她手臂上那些針孔留下的痕跡要來得好。

「你知道她怎麼回答我嗎？」

克里斯托福並不討厭艾莎，他知道艾莎是個正直的好人，她是一名好哨兵，好下屬以及長官，沒有哨兵在警隊時會不希望能待在像她這樣的首席領導之下，於公，她是最值得信任的人，於私，她也會是最忠誠的朋友，但克里斯托福是多麼希望，希望艾莎能將她對同伴的關懷與注意放到她最該給的人上。

_「我愛她。」_

_安娜用指腹輕輕摩娑自己一直掛在胸前的項鍊，那是艾莎送給她的生日禮物，一枚由白金精緻打造而成的雪花。艾莎曾向她訴說過自己在聖所的那些日子，她希望雪花也同樣能為安娜帶走一切悲痛，吸納一切紛擾為她帶來平靜。_

_「我愛她勝過世界上的一切。」那一切自然也包括了她自己，她愛艾莎，她的姐姐，但如果她注定只能依一個妹妹的方式去愛，那麼她就會像個妹妹一樣愛著她。「阿克，當你找到一個百分之百的人，你會明白，愛就是為她付出一切──」安娜喃喃自語，就如同過去那數百遍的動作一樣，虔誠地捧起那片雪花貼在唇前。_

_「把她的需要放在自己之前。」_

「她那麼愛你，你又要她怎麼忍受在她身邊的人不是你？」克里斯托福也幾乎要哭出聲，「艾莎，饒過你們兩人吧，算我拜託你。」他低下自己高壯的身軀，像是脆弱無助的孩子，「饒過這一切。」

「但這一切都已經不再重要……」艾莎用顫抖的指尖撫上那纏滿繃帶的手臂，喃喃道，「如果我將要失去她，這些又有甚麼重要可言？」

「因為妳還有可能不會失去她。」克里斯托福低聲道，「這就是我找你來的理由。」

艾莎已經猜到他要說的話，她垂下視線看向自己腳尖，「精神結合。」

「對。」克里斯托福用衣袖抹去眼淚，「精神結合可以減緩她的結合熱，而且你們契合度夠高，甚至可以共享你們生命力。」他握緊拳頭撇過頭，「這是我做不到的。」

「生命力的共享只是傳說，用來美化失去另一半後的高自殺率。」艾莎無力地說道，「科學上一點都不合理。」

「至少你可以讓她身上的熱度消退吧。」克里斯托福努力不想當著安娜的面前對艾莎大吼，但艾莎的死腦筋讓這件事情困難無比，「她的身體已經禁不起任何多餘的折磨。」

「我……」艾莎慢慢握緊右手，她閉起雙眼不去理會心裏那頭怪物的低語，「安娜的對象不該是我。」

克里斯托福覺得自己要氣瘋了，這個女人到底有沒有聽懂他剛才講的話，「維持你的自尊難道有比安娜的生命更重要嗎？艾莎，你到底在介意甚麼！」

**是阿，你到底在介意甚麼？這是無可奈何的情況，沒有人會責怪你，這合乎法律規範，你可以把你妹妹占為己有，她將會成為你的嚮導，你的合法伴侶，這不就是你想要的？**

不，那從不是她想要的。她要的是安娜可以永遠活得快快樂樂的，有丈夫，有家庭，有孩子，像個普通人一樣擁有幸福美滿的生活，而不是跟自己這樣的怪物綁定一輩子。

**可是她已經是嚮導，她愛你，她愛你勝過世界的一切，她永遠不會去過你為她設想好的未來。**

她會的，她只是需要一點時間。

**看看她！艾莎·艾倫戴爾，你覺得她還有多少時間。**

再次睜開眼時，艾莎臉裡全是打轉著等待流下的淚水，她喃喃道，「我早該知道……」她早該知道安娜的執著從不亞於自己，她們是同血同脈的姊妹，她們都很好地繼承來自艾倫戴爾家傳統的拗脾氣，她該知道才對──安娜是絕對不會放棄自己。

「克里斯托福。」

「艾莎，我發誓，如果你再狗屁任何一句你不行我會把馬上你揍飛──」

「去找一名嚮導過來，我需要他幫助我連結安娜的精神圖景。」艾莎轉頭看向那名因為驚訝而張大嘴的哨兵，她對他微微一笑，明白他已經聽懂自己的意思，「愈快愈好。」

「當─當然，我馬上去。」高大健壯的金髮男子用不符合他體型的速度跑出病房，他在離開前眨眨眼，但不是因為醫院裡各種刺激性味道而難受得流出淚水，只是打從心底為他的摯友感到開心。

哨兵與嚮導若要建立精神連結，正常情況，他們會在媒介人的見證下共享他們的精神圖景，再一同走到他們精神世界的核心在那裏真正的連為一體，但安娜現在是昏迷的狀況，艾莎如果想走進安娜的精神圖景，她必須得依靠其他嚮導的力量先把兩人的精神圖景連結在一起，再自己想辦法找到大門進入到她的核心，講實話，這就等同是入侵。而每位嚮導在第一堂課學會的就是為自己建立潛意識的精神屏障排除他人入侵，避免只是睡一覺就被莫名地建立連結的情況發生。

被找來的嚮導一知道艾莎打算做的事情，立刻搖頭拒絕。「不行，我不能幫你們做這件事。」

「我是她的緊急醫療聯絡人。」艾莎掏出自己的警徽想要提高她的信任度，「我們已經訂下婚約。」她無視克里斯托福在聽見時忍不住翻白眼的反應，「我也可以馬上致電給我認識的法官把這視為緊急醫療行為來批准，這一切都會是合法。」

「不，這不是我拒絕的主因。」那位嚮導再次搖頭，「單純是這樣太危險了。」他憂慮地看向安娜的生命維持器，「這位小姐的身體情況……如果你在跟她的精神世界連繫時她卻──」他抿抿唇，仁慈地沒有直接講出艾莎與克里斯托福最害怕發生的事情，「你也會回不來的，警官。」

「我不在乎。」艾莎毫不猶豫地道，但她也知道自己不該強迫這位嚮導，如果真的有甚麼萬一，她不能連累這位陌生人。「但還是謝謝你，我會去找其他願意的嚮導來幫我完成。」警隊裡很多嚮導都欠她人情，她總能找到一個願意來幫她的人。

那位嚮導聽到艾莎的話稍微瞪大雙眼，他的眼神在艾莎與躺在床上的安娜之間來回游移，最後停在艾莎自始自終都握住安娜的手上，「我想你一定很愛你的嚮導，警官。」

艾莎回給他一個脆弱的笑容，「遠超過你所能想像的。」說完她低下頭拿出手機翻找電話簿，一點時間都不想浪費。

那位嚮導嘆口氣，有點動搖的心在回頭看到克里斯托福那充滿懇求的眼神後又一次被軟化，因為他也想起剛才這位哨兵在外頭是有多慌亂的急著尋找人來幫忙，他咬咬牙，「好吧，我幫。」他捲起袖子走到眼中是驚訝的艾莎身邊，「去他的危險。」他很確信自己現在如果不幫助這對愛侶，他在未來一定會後悔。

「先生──」

「叫我萊德就行了。」他眨眨和艾莎有幾分相似的藍眼睛，「有鑑於我們接下來可能得合作一陣子。」

「艾莎，我的名字是艾莎。」

「艾莎，我需要你先放鬆身體坐下來。」萊德用掌心貼上安娜的額前，那可怕的熱度讓他很快搞懂他們寧願冒這個風險的主因，他閉上眼朝安娜放出自己精神探索。「這位小姐──我該怎麼稱呼她？」

「安娜。」

「好的，安娜，我很抱歉打擾妳的睡眠，但這是緊急情況，請容許我們進入妳的精神世界……」萊德喃喃道，「我感覺到她的精神很堅實與平穩，嗯，套句我家鄉的說法，她的精神擁有像土一般的特質，艾莎，妳恐怕得有心理準備。」

「繼續說。」

「她的精神力很強大，這讓她的精神圖景變得很複雜。」萊德收回手睜開眼看向艾莎，「這也代表妳要進到核心的時間會更久，而且迷失的可能性更高。」他又一次憂慮起來，「妳確定真的要做嗎？」

「沒關係，我會想辦法的。」艾莎堅定地說到，「作你該作的就好。」

「好吧，你是老闆。」萊德讓艾莎握住安娜的手，然後自己也用雙掌包覆住這兩人的手，他再次閉上眼，「聆聽安娜的一切，艾莎，讓你的呼吸配合她的頻率，吸氣，吐氣，吸氣，然後慢慢地閉上你的眼睛，對，把你所有注意力放在安娜身上，甚麼都不要想……」感覺到艾莎的精神力絲毫不被安娜排斥，萊德困惑地皺起眉，他本以為要連結起兩人的精神圖景會是一件難事，但事實上卻超乎他想像的簡單，彷彿它們本該就是連在一起的世界。

等到他確定兩人的連結已經穩固，萊德睜開眼，把這兩人緊緊相握的手輕放在床邊後才緩緩抽離自己的雙手。

「剩下就只能看艾莎的造化了。」他走到一直注視他們一舉一動的克里斯托福身邊說道，「嘿，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」他一手掩在嘴邊一邊悄聲說道。「艾莎與安娜……我感覺她們的精神相容力很高，她們是不是有一點血緣關係？像是遠方親戚之類的。」

「她們是親姊妹。」克里斯托福對他聳聳肩，看著萊德驚訝到闔不上嘴的表情再補上一句。

「而且也是契合度百分百的哨兵與嚮導。」

* * *

艾莎再次睜開眼時，她已經進到她的精神圖景內。

她抬起頭仰視這個從她二十一歲時起幾乎未再變過的世界。這裡一片寂靜，每顆高聳入天的針葉樹都被厚重的白雪所覆蓋，空中那看似不停降落的雪花其實卻都一個個凝結不動，彷彿停在一個時間的瞬間，從此凍結，不再改變。艾莎深吐一口白氣，下一秒，一搓毛茸茸的物體突然滑過她自然垂放的右手，令艾莎低下頭露出淺笑。

她的精神嚮導也抬起頭，揮動翹起的灰白色尾巴再次撫過艾莎手心，發出一陣呼魯聲坐下依偎在她腳邊。

蹲下身用掌心貼上雪豹背部的灰白毛皮，艾莎沿著它背脊來回輕撫，「我需要你的幫忙。」她低聲說道，「安娜，帶我去找她。」艾莎沒有為她的精神嚮導取名字，艾莎認為自己與牠是一體的關係，她就是另一個自己，並不需要額外的名字。

形體化為雪豹的精神嚮導用牠那一雙幾乎與主人相同的冰藍色眼眸直直望入艾莎，很快爬起身，帶領艾莎往森林深處走去。

一路走去，隨著四周植被愈來愈稀疏，雪堆厚度慢慢矮下，艾莎感覺她身邊的氣溫逐漸產生變化，她的喘息不再吐出白氣，原本寒冷到吸入肺裡彷彿會凍結血液的氣息也開始有了溫度，她採過那些雪融化成水後變得泥濘的地面，撥開那些紛紛出現擋住去路的青綠色闊葉樹枝，艾莎跟隨精神嚮導的腳步從未停下，直到最後她走出森林把腳步停在那沿峽灣搭建而成的建築物前。

聳立在寧靜海岸邊，這棟城堡──老實講，艾莎覺得這簡直跟他們小時候和父母去的迪士尼樂園城堡長得是一模一樣──被與大海連在一起的天然城河所保護圍繞，看似唯一的出入口就只有正對艾莎眼前的那座吊橋，而艾莎的優異視覺自然也沒有錯過吊橋上那兩個像是由木頭雕製而成的士兵，他們那方正的下顎讓艾莎不由得輕笑。「胡桃鉗……」她的妹妹總是那麼喜愛童話故事。

她嘗試走近吊橋，卻發現她的精神嚮導已經拱起身進入戒備狀態。看來這裡就是安娜與自己精神圖景的交界線，艾莎望向那兩位盡忠職守的士兵，右手不自主地搓揉手指。

一名好的哨兵會懂得善用自己的優勢，她會先隱藏在暗處觀察目標，用她精細的五感去探尋弱點設想好無數種方法來解決敵人，並為每一種可能發生的情況預設好應變方式，而最為優秀的哨兵，則是可以將上述一切流程壓縮在數分甚至數秒之內。想好無數個可以在幾分鐘內安靜拆解掉這兩個木頭人的方法，艾莎深吐一口氣，邁開進入吊橋的第一步。

原本看似散漫無神的兩名士兵在艾莎踏上吊橋石磚的瞬間立刻轉回頭對她舉槍，同時說道，「來者何人？」

艾莎絲毫沒有回答的打算，只是保持沉默地繼續向前行走，並開始扭轉她雙手的手腕。

「我命令你回答，陌生人。」木頭士兵也開始向前邁步，但他們兩人的行動就有如他們的外表充滿僵硬與死板，如果他們頭上有操縱線的話，操作他們大概是一位根本還稱不上是操偶師的拙劣生手。「再不停下我就要開槍了。」

艾莎瞇起眼，正準備出手拆解掉其中一人的關節時──一個紅褐色的矮小身影不知道是從哪蹦出來，飛快地從艾莎身後竄出擋在兩位士兵與艾莎之間，讓她不得不因為這突發狀況先暫緩腳步與動作，倒是這兩位士兵一見到那身影就跳起來驚呼出聲。

「蓋兒殿下！」

「蓋兒？」這從未聽過的陌生的名字令艾莎也不得好奇低頭去看，原來那一團紅色的真身是一隻長毛貓，牠的身型略大於那些普通貓類，在艾莎看向牠的同時，這隻貓也同樣昂首看向艾莎，將她的身影仔細細倒映在自己那雙碧綠色的眼眸中。

「原來是找回蓋兒殿下的勇者閣下。」士兵同聲道，連忙收起火槍向艾莎敬禮。「剛才諸多無禮還請見諒。」

「……甚麼？」太過莫名其妙的氣氛轉變讓艾莎差點學出安娜平時的口頭禪，她掃了掃仍坐在原地凝視自己的橘貓以及已經讓開道路向她敬禮致意的兩名士兵。這代表她被允許進去了嗎？不過那個甚麼勇者閣下……安娜她平常到底都在看些甚麼東西？艾莎試探地走向那兩位士兵，而直到她走了過去那兩名胡桃鉗士兵仍然一動也不動，倒是那隻貓──蓋兒──見到艾莎就要進入城堡內，又飛快地伸展身體跑向前追過艾莎，先一步地消失在逐漸敞開的城門之後。

因為從城門之內透出來的強烈光芒，艾莎完全看不到裡面是長怎樣，不過她也很清楚，一但踏入，她就是正式進入安娜的精神圖景之內，她只是一名哨兵，在他人的精神世界裡她就是個只是平凡人，她無法如嚮導那般使用屏障來保護自己，甚至她在這裡所受到的傷害也會在一定程度上反饋到她現實的身體。所以如果沒有嚮導的幫助，很少有哨兵會冒險進入他人的精神領域從內部打擊敵人，他們在這類的攻擊手段上只是負責輔助的角色，就像是一顆電池，主要是透過連結將自己的力量借給嚮導使用。

更何況她即將進入的圖景還是屬於一名昏迷的嚮導，所有嚮導的潛意識裡都埋藏他們自己對精神核心設下的保護，可能是一門機槍、是塞滿地雷的區塊，又或許是一片寒冷深海，令所有侵入者墜入冰冷海水之中窒息地面對精神上與實際上的死亡……

你問艾莎會因此而害怕嗎？

她低頭看向緊貼在自己腳邊的精神嚮導，在與牠的互相凝視中揚起笑容，一同踏入城門之內。

那是她的妹妹。

她絕對不會害怕她的一切。

* * *

等到那刺目的光芒在艾莎踏入門內後消失，艾莎發現自己站在一座寬敞的廣場中。

數座噴水池規矩地左右排序而成一個列隊對稱，而那湧出的泉水聲便是這整個廣場唯一存在的聲音。這讓艾莎有些意外，人們都說精神圖景反應了擁有者的內心世界，安娜的個性是那麼喜愛熱鬧，她向來渴望與他人有所連結與互動，艾莎從沒想到她的精神圖景會是──那麼地寂靜。

「Psst──」

「甚麼？」覺得自己剛才絕對聽見了甚麼，艾莎戒備地四處張望。

「Psst──這裡！」

見到有人從其中一座水池後方朝自己揮手，艾莎挑起眉走過去，本來緊戒的眼神卻在見到那人是誰後徹底軟化。因為那個叫她的人正是安娜──雖然正確來說應該是安娜大約六七歲時的樣子。「嗨。」艾莎蹲下身好能直視眼前的小女孩，「是你在叫我嗎？」

六歲的安娜──至少外表上來看是──點點頭，又很快問道，「你是誰？你是怎麼進來的？」

「我……」不確定自己的名字會不會為這個世界帶來多餘的影響，艾莎猶豫了一下，還是沒有報上自己的名字，「你可以叫我Olaf。」這名字來自她們小時候堆起的雪人，不過當時的安娜是那麼小，她很肯定安娜不會記得。說完見到安娜依然用等待自己回答的目光看著自己，艾莎用不是很肯定的口吻說出第二個問題的答案，「我想……應該是蓋兒殿下讓我進來的。」

安娜在聽到蓋兒這名字後露出恍然大悟的表情，點點頭，「你就跟他們一樣。」

「他們？」等等，難道還有其他人也來過安娜的精神圖景？

「蓋兒偶爾會帶陌生人回來。」安娜說完歪歪頭，「或許我該說偶爾會有人把走丟的蓋兒帶回來？」她說完後自己笑出聲，安娜伸手握住艾莎，「Olaf，你會陪我玩對嗎？跟其他人一樣。」

說真的，不論艾莎原本是想說不還是對，看到小時候安娜望過來時那純真無瑕的目光，她最後只會說出好。「當然，我的小公主殿下。」她站起身稍微晃動兩人牽住的雙手，「你想玩甚麼呢？」

「堆雪人！我愛堆雪人！」

「雪人？可是這裡──」艾莎剛想說現在沒有下雪，眨眼之間，整座廣場已經被雪給堆得滿滿，「……有很多雪。」只有精神圖景的擁有者可以這樣操作她的世界，但是──艾莎困惑地看向正對雪堆興奮尖叫的小女孩──這真的就是安娜的潛意識表現？一名六歲大的小女孩？

「Olaf！快點，我們可以堆出一個跟你一樣的雪人！」安娜開心道，幾乎每一秒幾乎都在蹦蹦跳跳的走動。她滾起雪球把它疊上艾莎先一步作好的稍大雪球，又快速地從四處撿起幾顆石子幫它裝飾，最後看著成品發出笑聲。「它跟你好像！」

「你說的算。」艾莎揚起無奈淺笑，拿起從撿來的樹枝讓雪人長出雙手與一小搓頭髮。「看，它現在完美了。」

安娜皺起鼻子，像是在模仿一位鑑賞畫作時的評論家，「我覺得還差一點點。」她在歪頭看著雪人一會兒後突然整個人跳起來，「我知道了！它需要一個胡蘿蔔鼻子！」興奮地說完，她突然丟下艾莎快速跑進城堡之內，「我要去廚房幫它找一個。」

「等等，安娜。」因為人正蹲著而一時之間追不上安娜，等到艾莎也匆匆跟著背影跑進城堡之內，剛才還縈繞在艾莎耳邊的小孩笑聲卻已經消失，艾莎一回頭，剛才還充滿雪堆的廣場又變回自己最開始進來時的空曠與安靜。「這是怎麼回事……」意識到自己似乎被轉換到另外一個地方，艾莎還沒來得及看清楚城內大廳的全貌，一旁傳來的撞擊聲已經吸走她的注意力。

她第一眼看到的是那個恰好被士兵盔甲手臂接住的人影，然後是盔甲下方顛倒過來輪子仍在打轉的腳踏車，不難想像剛才的撞擊聲是怎麼來的。不過想到那可能是六歲多的安娜從樓梯上摔下，艾莎連忙跑過去關心她的傷勢，「安娜，你沒事……」看到那人從盔甲上跳下後的身高與剛才安娜顯然不同，艾莎有些遲疑地停下，直到那人一邊拍著自己衣服一邊回頭，她才發現這個安娜已經是她十歲左右的長相，她記得很清楚，因為那是她最後一次收到安娜的照片。

這個安娜似乎依然記得艾莎的樣子，一見到她就立刻揚起笑容，「Olaf！蓋兒又帶你來找我玩了？」

「你還好嗎？」艾莎走近她查看她的身體，「有沒有撞到哪裡？」雖然理智告訴她安娜在她自己精神世界裡根本不會受傷，但她還是忍不住想擔心。「有沒有受傷？」

「沒事，我大概每天都得摔個那麼一次。」安娜滿臉不在乎地道，「我有預感，再練習個幾次我應該就能成功騎下樓梯。」

「你這樣很危險。」艾莎皺起眉，「難道爸媽沒跟你說過？」下意識說完，艾莎自己似乎講了甚麼不該說的，因為這個地方看起來確實只有安娜一人。

「他們工作很忙，大概沒時間來管我。」安娜聳聳肩，雖然語氣看來已經釋懷，但她在放下雙手時還是沒有好好掩飾住臉上的失落。「而且艾莎就夠他們擔心了。」她仰頭看向樓梯之後的二樓，「艾莎老是不肯離開她的房間。」

「艾莎……」這個世界裡也有她的存在？怎麼可能？「她是妳的姐姐？」

「你也知道嗎？哇喔，倒是有點稀奇，我是說之前進來的人不是每個人都知道艾莎，除了上次那個金髮哥哥──我沒有冒犯的意思，但你知道他身上居然有馴鹿的味道嗎？我必須得告訴你，我到那個時候才知道原來馴鹿的味道其實不是那麼好聞──」劈哩啪啦地說完一大串後，安娜像是驚覺到甚麼自己收聲縮起肩膀，「我是不是又說太多了？」她低垂下頭，「他們都說我太聒噪。」

艾莎對她搖搖頭，安撫地摸摸安娜肩膀換來她對艾莎羞怯的一笑，「你說的他們是誰？」

「沒甚麼，我後來把他們全部趕出去了。」安娜朝大門的方向揮揮手，「只是我也就剩下畫像們可以聊天了，噢，我想我可以帶你去找貞德，她是個非常好的聆聽者。」

「等一等，安娜。」有預感這個世界裡的自己會是走到圖景核心的關鍵，艾莎只能想辦法把話題拉回，「你說你的姐姐不肯離開她的房間，你知道為什麼嗎？」

「我要是能知道就好了……」這個話題似乎令安娜有些沮喪，她嘟起嘴踢起牆下的木條，「我只知道艾莎從我五歲開始就不肯離開房間，而且只有爸爸跟媽媽才進得去。」她抬起頭對艾莎眨眨眼，「每次我去敲門找她，她都不理我。」她兩手一攤，看似想表現得已經不在乎自己被拒絕過多少次，「老實講，我覺得我已經快要忘記艾莎是長甚麼的樣子。」

艾莎抿住唇，突然想起父母以前寄來的信裡偶爾也會有來自安娜的手筆，有時候是幾張蠟筆畫，有時候拼寫還不完全對，字跡也歪歪斜斜的短信，但不論安娜在信裡寫了多少次她愛她，艾莎始終連一句我也是也沒辦法傳達給安娜，聖所只允許單方面的聯絡，當然，聖所會允許她的親人在某些時間可以來探訪自己，可是那被允許探訪的人裡從不包括仍是小孩的安娜。

「相信我，你是不會忘記的。」她忍不住出手擁抱安娜，「我對你有信心。」

「謝謝妳，Olaf.」安娜也伸手回抱艾莎，兩人鬆手後，安娜突然興奮地晃動她的兩手一邊說道，「天啊，我等不及帶妳去見貞德了，我愛她的髮型，還有她的盔甲，她是畫室裡面我最愛的人。」她說完就跑往看來是畫室所在的方向，然而這次，艾莎並沒有急著要追上她，只是把目光看向二樓安娜剛才所望的地方。

她走上階梯，依稀傳來的哭聲讓她忍不住加快步伐，因為艾莎已經猜到她接下來可能看見的安娜會是在甚麼時候。

可即使已經作好心理準備，當她親眼見到蜷縮起身坐在一道門前啜泣的安娜，還有她身上那套一看就是喪服的黑色洋裝，艾莎只覺得她的心也在跟著抽痛，她很快地衝至安娜身前猛力抱住她，「對不起……」她低喃她的名字道歉，這些年來，雖然她與安娜一直維持通信，住到同一座城市後有空時也會出來見面，但安娜與她仍然甚少談及某些話題，安娜對自己生活在聖所的日子絕口不提，就像艾莎也幾乎不提起她十八歲後是如何度過那三年的時間，而他們也默契地鮮少談起他們是怎麼獨自走過父母離開的陰影。

「O...Olaf？」安娜有些困惑地抬頭看向這個正抱住自己的人。「為什麼妳要對我道歉？」

「為很多事情……」艾莎低聲道，「很多事情。」她看向那哭得兩眼通紅的少女，用拇指抹去還殘留在她臉上的淚水，「如果一個道歉得用一條巧克力來償還，我欠妳的道歉可能會害妳吃成小胖子，安娜。」

「那聽起來真的很多。」安娜張大雙眼，但隨即又咕溜地轉了轉，「好吧，雖然我不是很懂。」

艾莎感覺到她的小手輕輕拍著自己的後背。

「但我想我會原諒妳，Olaf ，你知道的。」

我知道，我一直都知道。艾莎在自己流淚前閉上眼，再次緊緊地把那還仍單薄與瘦小的身軀擁在懷裡。父母過世的時候，安娜也才十二歲，正是最需要父母親的時候，但她怎麼會從未想過要關心過安娜？就算他們的重逢已經是在六年之後，艾莎也不應該像忽略自己的悲傷一樣去忽略安娜這時的心情。特別是這幾年在警隊工作之後，艾莎已經很明白，親人的骤逝從來都不是那麼容易接受與看開的事情。「謝謝妳，安娜。為了表達我的歉意，不論妳現在想做甚麼，我都很樂意幫你完成。」

「那麼……」

艾莎從語氣中聽出安娜的猶豫，她鬆手讓似乎想站起來說甚麼的安娜走到自己身旁。

「妳可以幫我去看看艾莎嗎？」安娜站到依然跪地的艾莎身邊，抬手摸上那道木門，「雖然我一直進不去，但妳或許可以。」她嘟起的嘴裡開始喃喃說道她很擔心艾莎，擔心艾莎知道爸媽死訊後的反應。

「安娜。」靜靜凝視安娜望向房門的側臉，艾莎突然很想問一個問題，那是她在現實世界裡已經想問了好幾年但始終不敢真正的向安娜開口詢問的問題。

「妳在這裡覺得寂寞嗎？在只有妳跟艾莎的城堡裡。」

「……有時候，是有一點。」

「那為什麼妳不想離開？」她知道這樣講很苛薄，甚至是很可能傷到眼前的安娜，但她真的壓抑不了那想得到解答的慾望。「我是說，城堡只剩妳跟艾莎，妳就算離開也已經沒人會阻止妳不是嗎？」

「為什麼不想離開？」安娜的語氣像是聽見艾莎問她的是為什麼一加一會是二一樣。

「艾莎是我的姐姐。」

她的笑容與回答讓艾莎又一次地模糊了視線。

「我絕對不會離開她。」


	11. 結局篇 中

鬆開與安娜又一次的擁抱，艾莎在她的注視下轉過身面對那扇門。門後一片寂靜，艾莎卻有一個莫名的預感，在裡頭的不論是甚麼都絕對不會是另一個自己。

「我知道敲門有時候很困難。」安娜突然在她身後說道，不知道為什麼，她的聲音聽起來成熟許多，「特別是你總是得不到回應，確實會讓人有點想放棄。」她在短暫停頓後又一笑道，「但你都已經來到這裡了，不試試看嗎？姐姐。」

「甚麼？」艾莎想要回頭，身後傳來的一股推力卻先一步把她推向內。

「我很高興見到妳在這裡，艾莎。」

預期中的撞擊並未出現，那扇門彷彿是虛浮在那一道幻影，艾莎極為輕易地就穿透過去，然後摔在地上。

她一邊揉頭一邊重新站起，等到她看清楚自己四周的東西，她的身體變得僵硬，眼裡帶著些許悲傷與懷念。這是她與安娜的房間，在她因為覺醒而離開前的家，她唯一的家。一切布置擺飾都如同她的記憶，唯一不同的就是坐落在她前方那一大片三角形狀的落地窗，從窗外的塔樓來看，艾莎猜想那裏可以見到的風景就是她最開始站著的廣場。

突然，窗簾的小小晃動讓艾莎這時才發現窗邊陰影下站了一人。她想走過去，但一團毛絨絨的身影先一步衝過艾莎——是蓋兒——湊到那個背影的身邊，發出喵喵地叫聲撒矯直到那人如牠所望地將牠抱起。

窗外陽光灑入，恰好地為艾莎這時看見的側顏抹上一片柔和，那是艾莎最為熟悉的安娜，就跟艾莎前些日子見到的一樣，放下那近年已經不再綁成麻花辮子的紅色長髮，只留下那一小搓髮辮象徵性地懷念母親的當年模樣，她的臉頰已經從稚嫩中完全長開，眉眼繼承來自父親的堅毅，卻又因相像母親的容貌而多出不少柔和，她面帶微笑地望向懷中正舉起雙掌向她揮舞的蓋兒，然後在淺笑中低下頭吻上牠的鼻尖。「謝謝妳把艾莎帶過來，蓋兒。」

光是聽見安娜的聲音艾莎就升起一股想哭的衝動，她無法不想起安娜此時在現實之外的模樣，是那樣的脆弱且毫無生氣，那不應該發生才對，她的妹妹就應該像現在這樣，舒適地沐浴在陽光之下，想怎麼笑就怎麼笑，甚麼煩惱都不必有，而不是躺在床上，讓那崇尚自由與奔放的靈魂被迫困在一副隨時可能止住呼吸的軀體內。「安娜！我——」

「別動，艾莎。」  
「什麼？」

「看到地上那條線了嗎，千萬不要走過它。」安娜揚起一絲苦笑，「一旦你跨進來，我真的沒法保證妳能安全離開。」她先是側過頭望向窗外，「我可以控制這個世界。」她垂下頭低聲道，「但有些東西卻是我永遠無法控制的。」

「可是──」

「你再靠近一步我會直接把你轟出去。」這是安娜在艾莎進到房內後第一次看向她，她背對窗外陽光，使她那雙眼睛更顯得幽綠，「我是認真的。」

艾莎乖乖地停下動作，她從安娜眼裡看到一股嘗試壓抑與隱忍的情緒，艾莎不懂那代表什麼，但她知道自己最好先聽安娜的話。「我只是想跟妳好好談談。」

「我們都知道妳在這裡的原因是什麼。」安娜鬆手讓蓋兒離開自己懷裡，隨後再次躲入窗邊的陰影之下，這使得艾莎很難看清楚她這時的表情，她現在只是平凡人，她在安娜的精神世界裡並沒有哨兵的優異視覺。「因為我要死了。」

「妳不會死，我不準妳那麼說。」  
「很好，又是我親愛姊姊最愛的命令句，不準說、不準想、不準靠近，如果我能那麼聽妳話就好。」  
「安娜，冷靜一點。」

「我比任何時候都還冷靜──雖然現實中的我體溫大概快要突破紀錄。」安娜哼笑了一聲，不知是自嘲還是嗤笑，「覺得很不像平常的我？是這樣的，艾莎，每個人多少都有陰暗的一面，我不表現並不代表我沒有，我只是知道大家喜歡我的樂觀，畢竟，我是嚮導。」

「我不是這個意思。」

「我猜妳還不知道，其實我對妳的腦袋正在想甚麼都知道得一清二楚──哈，別怕，我開玩笑的，我頂多只能感受到妳的情緒，不過這依然讓妳很難說謊，所以，艾莎，告訴我，妳為何要來？撇開避免我死掉，你知道這理由對我沒用。」等一會兒後依然只有沉默，安娜又一次地笑出聲，因為這恰好證明艾莎會來到這裡的原因只有一個。「記得妳拒絕我的那些日子嗎？妳對我說過多少次我不能逼妳？早知道我的生命是妳的軟肋，或許我當時真該去找個樓跳一下──」

「安娜！」

「別擔心，我已經不是那偏激的年紀，艾莎，我確實想通了，這就是妳所想要的，我給過妳承諾，我永遠都是妳的妹妹，也只會是妳的妹妹。」她嘆氣，「但我想妳也發現到了，我嘗試過讓其他人走進我的精神圖景，我試圖走出妳，我想要走過這個階段，這是真心的，可是從來沒有人能走到這裡，連阿克也無法，在你之前沒有一個人成功站在這裡。」如果安娜真像她剛才講的能夠感受艾莎的情緒，那麼她這時一定已經感覺到，滿滿的自責彷彿化身成一條巨大的蟒蛇纏繞住艾莎，緊得幾乎要她喘不過氣，可是安娜並沒有因此放過艾莎。「如果我沒辦法跟你以外的人進行精神結合，測驗再高的契合度又能怎樣？我對其他哨兵來說一點用處也沒有。」安娜自嘲道，「我現在還年輕，或許還能靠外表吸引哨兵來幫我解決結合熱，可是等到十年二十年之後，當我垂垂老矣時又該怎麼辦？要我流連花叢只是為苟延殘喘的活著？」

「安娜。」艾莎嘗試想要打斷她說話，不過安娜依然抓住講話的主導權。

「對，阿克是好人，他愛我，但他必須成家，他是哨兵，他需要可以跟他結婚的嚮導，而不是只能當床伴的女人，妳不能把我丟給他，這對他不公平。」

「不準——」話一出口就意識到自己的語氣，艾莎連忙改口道，「別這樣說你自己好嗎？」她低下頭懇求道，「你先聽我說——」

「不，艾莎，你才該聽我說。」安娜注視艾莎，「這就是我注定一輩子的人生。沒有妳，我永遠像是缺少一部分的自己——我改變不了我的心，我試過，但我做不到。」她又一次嘆氣，「我的心容不下妳以外的人。」

「我知道——」

「妳知道？可是妳又對我作了什麼？艾莎，妳總是拒絕我，要我放棄這個念頭。」不再掩飾自己的情緒，安娜語氣裡帶有滿滿的難過與失落，「妳說妳從來都不想我成為妳的嚮導。」

「那是因為……」艾莎欲言又止，「我……」她握緊右手拳頭，面對沉默下來等她解釋的安娜，她張了張嘴，但幾秒過去之後，她最後依然是抿住唇沒有繼續說下去，就算她知道自己的舉動會讓安娜有多失望。

「算了，不管妳有甚麼難言之隱，現在也都不重要。」安娜轉過身背對艾莎看向窗外，「我很感激妳願意為我來到這裡，不過我的答案依然是不，艾莎，我不會跟妳進行精神結合。」

「我知道我這個要求很過分，可是—拜託——」艾莎終於流出淚水，「我不能失去妳，安娜。」

「然後呢？」安娜心底的苦澀是多麼地顯而易見，從她的聲音便能聽得一清二楚，「在我康復後又一次離開我？」

「安娜——」

「難道妳敢跟我保證，無論是好、是壞，是富、是窮，是健康、是疾病，妳永遠都不會離開我，不會拋下妳的嚮導——」她喃喃道，說出那些她曾經夢寐以求的誓言，「直到死亡將我們分開？」

「我——」艾莎知道自己應該先不顧一切的想辦法讓安娜答應自己，可是她……她沒辦法對安娜說謊，她已經是位失格的姐姐，她不該再許下那些不可能達成的承諾。「我……」她垂下雙肩，任由臉上的眼淚滴落，竭盡所能也沒辦法說出保證兩字。

預期中的回應讓安娜輕笑出聲，「沒關係，我就是喜歡妳不會對我說謊，艾莎，何不換個方式想呢，這意外或許就是上天給我們的解脫。」將她們從這永無止境的僵局中解放出來。

雖然艾莎知道安娜這時看不見，但她還是下意識地搖頭否定。

「這對妳我都好，艾莎，妳只是需要一點時間，幾位新朋友。」甚至更好，一名對艾莎來說更好的嚮導伴侶，她們或許不會有百分百的契合度，但她不會是艾莎的妹妹，不是她的血親，她可以是一位年長於艾莎的人，讓她從保護者這個身份中解脫出來，不必老是逞強。「我相信妳可以學會釋懷。」安娜相信艾莎絕對能從她離開後的悲痛走出，她知道她可以。

「不。」但當艾莎終於含淚抬起頭，她看向已經轉回頭的安娜，眼裡除了淚水也帶有一絲狠決，「我不會有所謂的『一點時間』，如果這就是妳想要的。」

「什……」聽懂艾莎的意思後安娜也無可抑制的發怒，「妳不能這麼作！」

「是妳先放棄妳的生命。」艾莎緩緩地移開眼神，落在房間的另外一個角落，安娜懂她這個表情，這是艾莎不再接受其他意見時會有的樣子。「為什麼我就不行？」

「艾莎！」  
「我已經告訴妳我的決定，決定權在妳。」

「妳怎麼敢——妳—妳怎麼能！」怒火使得安娜瞪向艾莎發出一陣低吼，「該死的！」她轉過身，緊握因為怒氣而顫抖的雙手。「妳怎麼能——自殺？妳在想什麼？」

「我只是在學妳。」如果自殺真的會下地獄，艾莎自嘲地想，至少她還是會在那與安娜相會。

「不，這完全不一樣，我從沒想過結束我的——」安娜不停地來回踱步，她揮舞雙手，就像是所有在警官面前解釋自己不是兇手的人們，「我只是拒絕妳用這個方式來救我。」她抱住頭，「我只是——」

「想讓我自由？」艾莎幫安娜說完，然後看著安娜因為被說中心聲而嚇得瞪大雙眼，臉上表情全寫著說妳怎麼會知道。打從進來後第一次感覺有點想笑，艾莎對安娜搖搖頭。妳說她有可能會不知道嗎？她們是那麼地相像，滿腦子想要的都是寧願犧牲自己也要讓對方自由。「很抱歉讓妳失望，安娜，或許妳可以在我死後繼續活下去……但我不能失去妳，我說過了，我不能。」

「就算我們活在世界上也只能繼續互相折磨對方？」  
「是的，即使如此。」

「艾莎！」  
「我不會改變我的心意，這點我可以跟你保證。」

「妳不能這樣對我。」  
「我可以，安娜，我為此跟妳道歉，我知道，這個方法很卑鄙，可是我想不到其他辦法。」

「那為什麼妳就不能放過我？」安娜感到既憤怒又無助，艾莎的所做所為完全超出她的想像，她想不到艾莎居然反過來利用她的生命來逼迫自己。「是妳選擇逃開我，是妳選擇忽視我們之間的吸引力，選擇逼我許下承諾，是妳，艾莎，這一切明明都是妳作的選擇，妳憑什麼威脅我？」

「我知道。」艾莎說道，「但如果我們終究要靠其中一人的死亡來從這個困境解脫，安娜，那也該是我，而不是妳。」

「我才不會讓妳——」

「那妳又為什麼認為我就可以讓這種事情發生？」艾莎直接打斷安娜，「妳還不懂嗎？安娜，妳不會眼睜睜讓我死，我當然也不會，我們總會不惜一切救回對方，這就是我站在這裡的原因。」她走到那一條線的邊緣，抬起手輕觸那片安娜早建立起來的透明屏障，她很清楚，只要安娜不想讓她靠近，她絕對沒辦法走過那條線，她的口頭警告只是第一道預防措施。「妳現在只有兩種選擇，讓我進去，或是把我趕出去後祈禱醫生真的能把妳救回來，不然我可以肯定，死在這家醫院的艾倫戴爾絕對不只一位。」

「不要逼我恨妳。」

「我只是想妳活下去。」艾莎面色平靜地與安娜對視，等待安娜最後的選擇——即使她們都已經對答案心知肚明。「這是我唯一在乎的。」

房內陷入一片長達數分的沉默。

安娜依舊雙手緊握，她來回踱步在她那塊空間之內，一下怒視艾莎，一會又背過身面牆發出一聲聲低吼，就連她的精神嚮導也默默再次出現，隔著那面透明的屏障拱身對艾莎發出威脅的低鳴，顯而易見的怒火正在安娜身上燃燒著。

「很好，妳贏了。」安娜還是終於走來艾莎眼前，她咬牙切齒道，「但就算我讓妳進來，我問你，艾莎.艾倫戴爾，妳又要用何種天大的本事讓我乖乖跟妳結合？」雖說是精神結合，說到底，要完成這個儀式的行為依舊是最原始的傳統，雙方藉由一場發生在精神圖景內的性事交融把無形的印記烙印在她們靈魂之上。

艾莎沉默下來，因為她其實也沒想過這點，她從來沒想過自己有一天會跟其他人進行精神結合。「如果我逼妳喝下我的血會有用嗎？」

「妳是在問我？」安娜毫不客氣地當艾莎的面翻白眼，「不，這個方法沒有用，就算它有用，妳覺得我會告訴妳？而且這裡是精神世界，我不可能喝到妳的血。」

艾莎皺起眉把手抵在嘴邊，經過幾十秒的沉思，她先是撇了安娜與她腳下的蓋兒幾眼，叫出自己的精神嚮導。

看到出現在艾莎腳邊打轉的雪豹，安娜發現自己好像跟不大上艾莎的思維，「妳要幹嘛？」

「既然精神嚮導算是我們的分身」艾莎稍微紅了紅臉，不過還是保持冷靜地說道。「那麼她們的結合應該也算。」

「什麼？」先安娜一步跳起來的是蓋兒，這隻貓咻一下地竄到牆角角落，呲牙咧嘴地朝艾莎的精神嚮導發出強烈敵意，倒是艾莎的精神嚮導依然一副老神在在的樣子，只是趴在艾莎腳邊張嘴露出她的利牙打了個大呵欠。「不不不，不準欺負蓋兒。」安娜也急忙地擋在她的精神嚮導身前，活像是隻護蛋的母雞，「想都別想。」

艾莎挑了挑眉，「妳這次沒說方法沒用。」

「什麼？不，這個方法當然也沒用——妳怎麼會覺得——」連安娜都知道自己的辯解聽起來有多心虛，她很快地放棄，「該死的，總之，妳別想對蓋兒出手。」她可沒興趣看到一場來自貓科的活春宮，而且這兩者的體型差那麼多，要她的蓋兒怎麼打得贏？「她還只是孩子。」說完後安娜幾乎想揍自己一拳了，講真的，她都不知道自己在講什麼了。

艾莎也因此沉默一下，「……妳知道她是你的精神分身吧？」

「跟妳無關。」要不是講話的人是艾莎，安娜一定會跟其他時候一樣，朝任何質疑她如何對待精神嚮導的人舉起中指。

「不管如何，安娜。」艾莎用指關節敲敲屏障，「這個，妳是不是得先撤掉？」

安娜磨磨牙齒，在怒視艾莎幾秒後還是乖乖地撤掉屏障。「好。」她後退到牆邊和蓋兒站在一起，兩手抱在自己胸前。「但妳別忘了，這裡是我的精神圖景，我的精神世界。」看著艾莎確認屏障不見後朝自己走來，她大動作地指向地板，炸毛的樣子活脫脫跟蓋兒一樣，「這裡一切都是我說了算，對，妳是進來了，但妳還能怎麼辦——」她的聲音卻在艾莎愈來愈近時也愈來愈小聲，「妳不能逼我——妳怎麼能用妳的命—妳——妳這個混帳——」她是很生氣沒錯，可是當艾莎終於停在她眼前，她也只是輕輕揮開艾莎想要碰觸自己臉頰的手，「走開，艾莎，別碰我。」

「安娜。」艾莎柔聲道，「我只是想幫妳擦掉眼淚。」

「不用麻煩妳。」粗魯抹掉那些沒能憋住的眼淚，安娜撇開頭，「我可以自己來。」

「安娜。」艾莎再一次放軟聲音，她彎下腰，好讓自己可以跟低頭躲避自己的安娜對上眼，「我知道我剛才像個混帳，對不起。」她嘗試想去握住安娜的手，但這次仍然被她躲開。「我很抱歉。」

「道歉有用的話就不需要你們警察了。」  
「但我還是得說。」  
「不，我這次絕對不會原諒妳，絕對不會。」

「我知道。」艾莎又試了一次，這次終於來得及抓住安娜的左手指尖。「我知道……」她用兩手輕輕捉著它，用指腹貼上手背輕撫，「我對妳作了很多不好的事，我不值得妳的原諒。」她已經懂了，儘管起因都是為她好，但如果安娜不認同，自己的一廂情願仍然也是一種傷害。「一年前聽到妳說想跟我在一起時，老實講，我很開心，可是我又想起妳說起爸爸媽媽時的眼神，他們的愛情一直都是你的理想。」如果在這時候看到安娜的表情，艾莎知道自己會沒有勇氣講下去，所以她只是繼續低頭看著安娜的手，「安娜，妳跟我在一起沒辦法擁有那樣的人生，我們不會有小孩，我們不會得到所有人的祝福，當我們握住手走入教堂時不會只得到他人的羨慕。」艾莎嘆了一口氣，終於坦承她最顧慮的原因，「我們在一起或許不違法，但其他人會怎麼看妳，還有你的工作，你覺得人們會讓一名跟姐姐亂倫的女人來當自己的心理治療師？」她看到安娜縮了一下手但最終還是沒有抽開，在這個世界裡，安娜的左手並沒有那枚象徵謊言的戒指。「我希望妳能過得快樂，安娜，有愛妳的丈夫、愛妳的孩子，有一個令妳驕傲的工作，讓妳得以用天賦來完成那些數也數不盡的成就，這是我希望妳能夠有的人生。」

「但我只想和妳在一起。」安娜開口，語氣裡的顫抖不知是來自憤怒還是悲痛，「難道我一年前講得還不夠明白？我愛你，這無關我們嚮導哨兵甚至是姐妹的身份，我只是單純地愛你，只有跟妳在一起我才能真正感到快樂與幸福，我從來都不在乎其他人會怎麼看我們。」

「在任何身份之前我都是妳的姐姐，我應該是要照顧妳和保護你的人，我不想看到妳為了和我在一起而犧牲掉人生其他部分。」  
「妳有沒有想過妳很可能就是我人生的全部？」

「可是妳的人生不該只有我。我的妹妹是全世界最好的人，她值得這世間最美好的一切，而不是因為結合熱跟契合度就擅自認定只能待在她姐姐的身邊，成為別人的附屬品。」艾莎嘆氣，「我不該是那個束縛妳的人。」

「妳怎麼敢——妳憑什麼認為妳能擅自為我決定什麼是為我好？艾莎，妳會不會太自大了？」甩開艾莎的手，安娜不知道該怎麼發洩掉那滿腔的怒火，所以她只好大吼說出她的所有心聲，「束縛我？我會覺醒成嚮導從來都不是妳的錯。而且我有沒有聽錯？妳到現在還是覺得我是因為結合熱跟契合度而想跟妳在一起？」她甚至氣得在原地跺腳，「妳到底要我告訴妳多少次，我只是愛你，我愛妳，我希望我的人生裡有妳存在，妳會成為我最親密的人，分享與承擔人生一切的苦與樂，妳和我，我們一起，這就是我想要的，妳到底懂不懂？」

「可是……」

「好，我承認我是因為結合熱而發現我對妳的感情沒那麼簡單，但那只是一個契機，一個像這樣小之又小的開端。」安娜伸出右手用食指與拇指比出一個極小的距離，「妳有沒有想過為什麼我直到一年前才跟妳正式告白？因為我花了整整三年在想妳對我到底來說是什麼人，對，妳首先是我的姐姐，可是然後呢？為什麼我會嫉妒所有追求妳的人？為什麼我只要想到有人比我還更接近妳就氣得不行？為什麼我不願意想像妳和別人接吻的可能性？為什麼？艾莎，因為我在理解愛情的美好之前就已經體驗到它帶來的醜陋。」她放慢她講話的速度，一字一字地道，「我想要妳屬於我，艾莎.艾倫戴爾，我想要有那個資格站在妳的身邊，我可以大聲說妳是我的哨兵，可以光明正大地趕走那些對妳有歪念的討厭鬼，我想要妳，我想和妳作所有戀人會作的事，妳就是我的夢中情人，是我的女神。」她抱頭呻吟，「天啊，難道妳一定要我講得那麼白才能懂嗎？」

「我……」艾莎原本還算平靜的神色在安娜講到一半的途中便開始變紅，而且一路蔓延到她的耳朵，「抱歉，這是我第一次當面收到那麼——熱情的告白，我——」她用手摀住自己的嘴，「我不知道，安娜，我——」她講話開始結巴，像是一名女孩子進入學校整整七年依然如透明人的時候突然被全校最受歡迎的男生邀請參加返校舞會一樣。「我只是以為——妳對我——」

「我對妳怎樣？以為我只是把妳幻想成我心目中的白馬王子，真的在一起後沒幾天就會幻想破滅，在理解到現實的沉重後苦著臉說我們不該在一起？我喜歡愛情電影，不代表我對愛情的想像就是那麼夢幻且不現實。」安娜翹起她的嘴，「我從來沒把這件事當作兒戲看待，艾莎。」她兩手一攤，「雖然我很肯定我小時候一定有說過我以後長大要跟妳結婚。」

像是因為安娜的話而回憶起什麼，艾莎忍不住笑了笑，「妳確實說過。」

「好吧，這並不意外。」安娜轉轉眼，「我的重點是，艾莎，妳想太多了，妳總是想太多，而且永遠都會往壞處想。對，這個世界很險惡，特別是對我們這種人來說，而我們的狀況——」她用手比了比自己與艾莎，「我承認也確實比其他人複雜了一點，但這不代表我們沒有機會獲得幸福，艾莎，為什麼妳的存在就一定會把快樂從我的人生中排除掉？這不是數學等式，有A就沒有B，這是兩個人活生生的日子，這整整有六七十年的時間，為什麼妳能如此確信我跟妳在一起就一定不會快樂？我是說，哨兵嚮導在一百年前連最基本的人權都沒有，再看看現在，我們花了一堆力氣在吵什麼？我們適不適合在一起？認真的？」

「安娜，我——」艾莎咬住唇，「我們——我不知道——妳跟我——」她眼裡雖有著膽怯卻也帶有一點希冀，「像我這樣的人……真的可以嗎？」

「妳應該知道在妳走進來的這個瞬間就不能回頭了吧？」安娜挑了挑眉，表情像是在說著那句沒有說出口的「現在才在問這個？」

「我知道，我也並沒後悔這個決定。」艾莎急忙解釋安撫，「我只是——」她吞了吞口水，有點不確定現在坦承這點是不是一個好時機。「我確實把這視為『暫時性』的解決方案。」

「哈，我就知道妳根本沒打算跟我綁定一輩子——我敢說一定是亞當那個大嘴巴，他恨不得告知天下精神結合已經能解除這件事情，這樣才可以顯得他老婆有多厲害──」

「它可以解除！？」

意識到自己說漏嘴，安娜低聲罵了一句髒話，才又不甘心地承認道，「對，這是貝兒她最近準備要發表的論文，妳記得她嗎？」

「我記得，她是妳在聖所時的室友。」

「沒錯，就是那位天才小姐，終於被她老公的臭脾氣激到想要離婚而跑去研究解除精神連結，沒想到還真被她研究出個端倪。」

「他們要離婚！？」

「氣話而已。」安娜嗤之以鼻，「真要離他們前幾天就不會在辦公室——算了，跟我沒關係。」她紅著臉揮揮手，卻又馬上擺起臉瞪向艾莎，雖然那依然還是紅著的臉有稍微降低她的可怕性，「倒是妳，妳知道妳剛才承認了什麼嗎？警探。」

「我承認我這個想法很糟糕而且非常過分。」艾莎乖乖地低下頭認錯，「但是那是在妳說出那些話之前的想法。」她又一步向前靠近安娜，幾乎是緊貼著她，像是把安娜夾在自己與牆面之間一樣。

「艾莎？」

「我——」她抿了抿唇，白皙的臉頰上透出因為羞澀而起的紅暈，「我保證，接下來說的都是我的真心話。」

「OK……我正聽著。」

「安娜。」光是將這個單字從舌尖上滑過便能感受到一股喜悅，艾莎嘗試想將自己心頭上那一股聽完告白後彷彿被裹上層層蜜糖，甚至像是被直接泡進蜜裡的甜蜜同樣傳達給安娜，她知道，她從來都不像安娜那樣會講話，一開口就能嗒嗒嗒嗒地像把機關槍一樣除非把子彈都射光才會停下，可是這一次，她必須得要這麼做，她想要這麼做。「記得我曾經跟你說過嗎？在聖所的時候，我最喜歡的就是下雪的日子，我覺得雪可以為我帶走整個世界的雜音，讓我感到平靜。」她眨了眨眼，「但雪並沒有帶走一切，它留下了太陽給我，它讓我在寒冷中依然可以感到一絲溫暖，一絲希望，當陽光落在我的身上時，即使我是佇立在一片銀白虛無的世界裡，我依然可以感覺到身為人的幸福。」

「我的妹妹，是妳讓我重新想起我們家庭有過的溫暖，妳也是我的朋友，讓我理解友誼的忠誠可以如何改變一個人的人生，最重要的是，妳是我的摯愛。」她帶著笑抹去安娜眼角的淚水。「讓我明白愛從來都不只是犧牲，愛也可以是充滿勇敢，可以是帶著希望——妳就是我的太陽，安娜，妳的陽光照亮了我的整個世界。」她把兩人緊握的雙手舉起在她們之間，貼到自己心口上的位置。

「我愛妳，安娜.艾倫戴爾——」

「妳願意嫁給我嗎？」

* * *

克里斯托福很少有那麼討厭等待的時候，說實話，他是一名現職的警官，他照理說早該習慣等待這件事情，他們既是保護者也是狩獵者，他們堅守崗位卻也懂得等待最佳時機將犯罪一網打盡，但習慣不代表他能夠不討厭等待，特別是當你甚麼做不了而只能等待的時候，就像他每一次目擊隊友倒下卻只能呼叫無線對講機的時候、奔馳在急診室外頭目送隊友進到診療室的時候，或者是像現在──只能站在原地目視自己的摯友躺在病床上被維持生命的儀器團團包圍，身邊還有另一位他極為尊敬的長官，不惜以自己當代價潛入精神深海好替對方爭取一絲活命機會，而他卻甚麼忙都幫不上。

結束第九次的無意識繞圈踱步，他再度將自己摔入牆邊的椅子上，把頭埋入雙掌之中。老天爺啊，他實在恨死這種甚麼事情都做不了的無力感。

「放輕鬆點老兄。」隨萊德的聲音傳來，一道屬於嚮導才有辦法做到的精神安撫進入克里斯托福那簡直比警車鳴叫還要吵鬧紛亂的腦袋之中，彷彿是一道微風，讓克里斯托福莫名想起自家那一片稻黃色的麥田被風輕吹時會發出的沙沙聲響，「你要對她們有信心。」

「謝謝。」咕嚷幾字表達他的謝意，克里斯托福又揉一揉他的鼻子，哨兵向來不喜歡到醫院，這裡的味道既刺鼻又熏人，總是夾雜滿滿的血味與酒味讓他們不自主想起人生中那幾段最令人難受的回憶，「我只是……」他再次重重地嘆了口氣，「我討厭我甚麼忙都幫不上。」

「我能懂。」坐在他身邊的萊德出手輕拍拍克里斯托福的肩膀，「我們都希望在朋友有難時能多少幫上點忙。」他和克里斯托福一起看向前方的那兩人，「我敢打賭你們三位一定是很好的朋友。」

「這個嘛，事實可能比你想的還複雜了一點。」

這些年，站在最近的距離見證安娜與艾莎那極為複雜又難以道明的感情(甚至還自己跳進去插足了一小段時間)，克里斯托福不得不承認，安娜與艾莎之間的聯繫，那已經不只是哨兵與嚮導之間的本能，更不只是家人與血脈的相連，家人，朋友，愛人，她們對於對方的感情幾乎佔據了世人替愛所定義出的全部分類，但卻又是那麼單純地把滿滿的愛凝聚在她們的每一個舉動或是每一個眼神上，去愛著對方，這是他所看過最真摯的愛，他完全無法想像，如果天父真的一直在看著她們，祂又怎麼會捨得不去成全這倆人之間的愛情？

回想起這幾年的生活，克里斯托福在重新挺直身時又深深吐了一口氣，看向安娜的眼神中，帶著愛意，帶著關懷，也帶著更多的祈禱──但慢慢地，當他愈仔細盯著安娜看時，他的表情開始有些困惑，有些驚訝，最後在發現安娜眉頭不再緊蹙時整人跳了起來，「安娜？」他可以聽見，本來受結合熱影響而躁動不已的心跳聲開始趨於穩定，安娜無意識的喘息同樣變得沒有那麼痛苦，儀器上的體表溫度也停止攀升，甚至是慢慢地從小數點後的單位開始下降，種種跡象都顯示安娜的結合熱已經逐漸獲得控制，而這只代表一件事情。

「她成功了！她們成功了！」興奮與喜悅讓克里斯托福沒有多想的就抱起身邊的人大聲歡呼，直到他在下一秒看到萊德對自己露出的尷尬微笑，克里斯托福馬上紅著臉，小心地把人給放下。「抱歉──是我太興奮了。」

「沒關係，我懂。」輕拍完克里斯托福的手，基於身為嚮導的道德職業意識，萊德也走到病床前觀察一下那兩人的情況，他本來是想放出他的精神去探查，不過想到兩人之間可能正在發生的『化學反應』，他覺得還是免了。「或許我們該去找個醫生過來看看？」

「好主意，你在這看著她們，我去找──」話還沒說完，看到萊德的表情在瞬間變得不對，而且一下就從病床前蹦得遠遠的，克里斯托福剛準備詢問，卻也馬上從那飄來的濃烈費洛蒙理解到是發生甚麼事情，連忙改口。「還是你要不要跟我一起？」

「我確定這是一個更好的主意。」萊德急急忙忙地點頭，「而且我們可能得找個是一般人的醫生過來。」再在這病房內待下去，他覺得任何一位哨兵或是嚮導都非常有可能會被這高濃度費洛蒙給激發出自己的結合熱。

在關上房門離開之前，萊德又用一種不確定了語氣向克里斯托福詢問，「呃……除了醫生，我不知道你們警隊有沒有比較特別的規定，但我們是不是也該通知一下你們那兒的媒介人？或是類似職位之類的人？」

「警隊確實對這點有些規章……」克里斯托福心有餘悸地揉揉他的鼻子，「不過我在這之前還有一件事情要說。」

「我可以要你的電話嗎？」

* * *

兩情相悅達成後接下來的一切的都是那麼水到渠成。

她們在接吻中一起倒向床上，屬於雙方的精神嚮導也紛紛消失離開，把這個空間留給剛在一起的戀人們。

結束吻後聽見艾莎的嘆息聲，安娜在喘氣中輕笑道，「真的？這個的吻有差成這樣？」

艾莎當然知道安娜只是在開玩笑，她把唇在安娜浮現笑意的嘴角邊喃喃道，「我只是──」她忍不住又一次嘆氣，「我希望我們不必那麼趕時間。」天知道她有多想把這段時間延到永遠那麼長，只為能細細吻遍眼前這人的全部，可是想到安娜在現實裡的身體狀況還有她原來的目的，她又不得不快點完事才行。

「這確實是一件兩難的選擇。」安娜轉轉她的眼，「但我寧願妳慢慢來，有鑑於這可能是我的最後一次──」她因為艾莎聽到後捏上腰的反應而笑得沒能把話講完。「停停停，我是開玩笑的。」

「我討厭妳開這種自虐型的玩笑話。」艾莎又一次地戳了戳安娜的後腰，逗得怕癢的安娜不得不縮起身子來躲，不過她並沒有因此收手，反而繼續把手鑽進安娜衣服之內，任由指腹滑過那一大片細嫩肌膚繼續逗弄。「妳或許不覺得，但我聽得很難受。」

「好嘛好嘛，我不說了，以後都不會說了。」安娜笑著求饒道，把兩手抱上艾莎的脖子好更方便去吻艾莎因為不滿而抿成一直線的雙唇，「我保證。」她眨眨眼，兩人糾纏在一起的雙腿也勾在艾莎的小腿後方輕輕磨蹭。「別氣了，好嗎？」

「我不是生氣──」艾莎板著臉說道，即使身下的安娜已經蹭開她的領口第一顆扣子吻上她的鎖骨，她的雙眉依然皺起(雖然臉蛋相較剛才有變紅一點)，「或許是有一點。」她看向聽見後抬起眼的安娜，「但我是在生我的氣。」她的眼裡再度流露出安娜早已經看到厭煩的自責，安娜不得不收起她原本的心思，再一次好好安撫艾莎。「妳要往好處想。」她挺起腰吻上艾莎的眉頭，「有妳在我身邊，我以後多半是沒什麼機會開這種玩笑話。」

「我很懷疑。」

「為什麼？」安娜毫不掩飾她臉上的受傷與失落，因為那百分之百是演給艾莎看的誇張，「明明我都那樣說了。」

「我不是說妳。」艾莎頓了頓，「我……」她嘟起嘴，「我是對我沒信心。」她把自己埋入安娜正躺著的枕頭上，聲音透過布料小小聲地傳到安娜耳裡。「不管我有意無意，我總是會傷害到妳。」

「這倒是真的。」說完後發現自己抱著的人很明顯身子震了一下，安娜伸手把艾莎的臉捧到自己眼前。「但妳已經進步了不是嗎？」她吻上艾莎依然咬住自己的嘴，「至少妳不會再跑走了……」只是說完後她還是忍不住遲疑了一下，「對吧？」

「我努力。」  
「這可不是我想聽見的答案。」

「好，容我更正我答案。」她笑道，任由安娜用手揉捏摧殘自己的臉，「我不會再逃跑了。」她的眼神融合了愛與堅持，並鄭重地在安娜掌心上留下一吻，有如每一位跪立於女王身前獻上自己忠誠的騎士。「絕對不會。」

「很好，艾倫戴爾警探，妳剛為自己贏得了一個吻。」

「只有一個吻？」不得不說，艾莎愛死安娜叫自己警探時口吻，就算她在查案時被人搭訕過無數次，也沒有人可以像安娜把這兩字講得如此撩人與性感。

「這個嘛……」把艾莎的臉更加拉近自己，不過安娜並沒有吻她，只是捏捏她的鼻翼，「妳確實可以再努力努力——」她一邊笑一邊收手躲開艾莎張口要咬自己的攻擊，然後笑聲在艾莎轉而進攻後頸時變調成一陣小小的尖叫，她打在脖子上的熱氣跟不停落下的碎吻癢得安娜無法不去想辦法躲開，「不過不是這個樣子。」

「那應該是什麼？」水藍色的眼裡映出安娜的笑顏，這是艾莎祈求一輩子最希望見到的事物，她的妹妹，她的安娜，恣意地開懷大笑，不會有任何煩惱困擾住她。

「盡快把正事辦完。」安娜把手撫向艾莎的下唇，「然後回去現實世界，把我們的關係宣告給所有妄想成為艾倫戴爾夫人的討厭鬼知道。」

艾莎捉住安娜另外一隻那不知何時溜到自己腹部逗弄的小手，拿回至嘴邊輕輕啃咬，「這真的沒有像妳講的那麼簡單。」

「這倒是，我們都知道妳對我的身體愛不釋手。」指尖傳來的濕滑與溫熱太具暗示，安娜吞吞口水努力忽略掉它，對聽見後失笑的艾莎擠擠眉，「不過人生有時就是這樣，妳不能同時得到魚跟熊掌。」。

「我有點困惑，所以妳是在說妳是魚，還是熊掌？」

「現在的我是魚，康復後跟妳結婚的我是熊掌，通通是我，也只能是我，親愛的。」安娜抽回她的手，要不是她臉上正露出比艾莎還更失望的神情，艾莎會以為她是在拒絕自己。「好吧。」艾莎翻身讓自己躺到安娜身旁，「所以我們現在到底該怎麼作？」

「等等，妳真的不知道？」

「……」艾莎丟給安娜一個無辜的眼神，「基本認知還是有一點。」

「好，就算妳對精神結合這件事再不熟，妳也知道我們得在融合雙方的精神世界內做愛對吧？」看到艾莎點頭時因為那直白的講法稍微紅起臉，安娜也受到一點影響，「其他的部分呢？拜託不要告訴我妳真的從健康教育中逃課了。」

「事實上……」艾莎一臉尷尬，「正確來說是我從沒有去修那堂課。」看到安娜從床上跳起來一臉不敢相信的樣子，她稍微提高音調解釋，「因為我從不認為我會在有一天跟別人進行精神結合，我是說，我光是想像就覺得頭皮發麻。」艾莎從小就對那些談情說愛沒什麼興趣，她實在是無法理解怎麼會有人想把嘴巴黏在一起，而且還會交換他們的口水，這太噁心了！(不過這是在她親過安娜之前的想法)，更別提她甚至在知道嬰兒是怎麼出生後有一陣子不敢直視難得來看她的父母，她從來不敢想像自己有一天也會做出同樣的事情，要在別人面前裸體？乾脆先殺了她吧。「我不懂為什麼我們總是得把生死攸關的事情跟性綁在一起，認真的？不交配就會死，我們是動物嗎？如果上帝賜給我們智慧與羞恥心是有原因的，那為什麼又要設計出這種生理構造？這不合理！」

「如果妳是我的學生，我會跟妳說部分學說認為哨兵嚮導是人類的突變種，在人類中是少數群體的認知會讓我們的基因自帶繁殖焦慮，把延續血脈視為第一要務，進而衍生出這樣的生理構造。」安娜挑了挑眉，「但妳是我的女朋友，還是未婚妻，而且前一秒還想著要脫我衣服——」她因為艾莎喊著自己名字的哀嚎大笑出聲，彎腰湊近把頭躲到枕頭之下的艾莎，把吻落在她的肩膀上。「看來妳真的很愛我。」愛到完全翻轉以前對愛情的不屑一顧，「妳真的真的很愛我對吧？」

「對，遠超過妳能想像的。」艾莎的聲音從枕頭下方傳來。「安娜，妳到底想講甚麼，說重點好不好？」

「妳必須知道，根據古老傳統所說，唯有哨兵與嚮導在結合的同時一起達到性高潮，他們的靈魂才能融合在一起為雙方留下特殊的結合印記。」多虧眼前有一個比自己還害羞的人，安娜講話時顯得冷靜不少，「我知道這聽起來不科學，也沒有任何道理。」艾莎從枕頭下露出來的表情讓她更確信了這點，「可是它確實是這樣運作，沒有例外。」除了有人真的用精神嚮導來完成他們的結合。她在心底補了一句，她沒有實際跟艾莎承認，但她確實知道歷史中真的有人這樣幹過，那是一個反面的教材而被心理系學生們所熟悉，研究方向包括但不限於：精神嚮導是否會有屬於她們的性行為？牠們會有所謂的感官刺激嗎？這算不算是虐待動物？等諸多能讓學子們足以寫成論文的問題點……但這不是她要講的重點。

「重點就在這裡，兩個條件，結合與同時。妳該知道，一般情況下，哨兵跟嚮導多少會在現實中作到有股默契後才又進行精神結合，而不是……」她用手比了比自己與艾莎，「像我們，第一次就是在進行精神結合，而且還是——」她轉轉眼，「兩位女性。」她試圖不讓對話充滿教室的氛圍，可是艾莎好奇的目光喚醒她身為教師的那一面，雖然她現在還只是一名偶爾去大學上幾堂課的講師，「我們的生理設計最初都是以繁殖作為目的而生，這讓同性戀的哨兵嚮導產生一個很尷尬的問題，他們該怎麼進行『結合』，當然，這在男性上問題比較小一點，具體說明我不講了我想妳應該能懂。」她嘀咕著，「女性就比較麻煩，畢竟手指不算生殖器官，生理構造限制了我們達成『實際結合在一起』的可能性，慶幸的是……我們不是第一對女同性戀的哨兵嚮導，很多問題都已經有前輩摸索出答案。」

「在我還在聖所的時候。」她臉色羞澀地咬咬唇，「基於好奇——我要特別強調這一點——我加修了一堂女性哨兵嚮導該如何進行精神連結的課程。」沒辦法，那位嚮導教授的風采簡直迷倒所有當時在聖所的女孩子，她那溫文儒雅的談吐、永遠都是三件式西裝的中性打扮，還有總是打理得服服貼貼的金色長髮，不過妳是直的彎的，所有女孩子都無比嫉妒(或是羨慕)她那位黑髮哨兵伴侶。一得知她要開設關於精神結合的課，所有女孩子都瘋了(但安娜沒有，她是被貝拉抓去一起報名的，她堅持)，誰不想坐在教室下看迷人的教授用她優雅性感的英國口音講授最私密的感情關係？更別提她偶爾還會拉她的伴侶來幫忙講解，有一次甚至當眾熱吻那位矮她一顆頭的哨兵。安娜還記得女孩們的尖叫聲在當時差點掀翻整座聖所，嚇得所有男性哨兵全體躲進隔音室內摀住耳朵發抖打顫，那是她在聖所時排名前五的美好回憶之一。

「……安娜？」

「抱歉，想起一點以前的事情。」現在回頭想想，那位教授的氣質其實與艾莎有點相像，雖然不是西裝，艾莎穿制服時的樣子也足夠招蜂引蝶，只是比起服貼的金髮，她更喜歡艾莎那頭會在尾端可愛翹起的捲髮。「我說到哪裡了？噢，對，精神結合……」回憶教授在課堂間的解釋，她的耳朵開始發燙，「這個嘛，雖然在現實上女性的生理構造很難實現結合，但在精神圖景裡，嚮導有足夠的能力……」她有點無措地搓起手指，「稍微作一點身體上的改造。」

「妳是說……」艾莎很快聽出安娜話裡沒有講明的意思，不得不說，她確實嚇了一跳，「等等——」她光想像那個畫面立刻升起一股反胃感，「講真的？」她開始考慮讓自己的精神嚮導來完成這件事或許會來得簡單許多，至少那可憐的犧牲者不會是自己。「讓身體……」她實在無法啟齒出那個事實，「長出那個東西？」

「當然不會真的長出『那個東西』，那只是利用一點幻覺來迷惑我們，實際操作上比較像是放大一部分性器官，然後基於各種方便的考量參照男性的器官設計出它的外型。」安娜著急解釋，語速也比平常加快不少，「其實也不一定得是長那種樣子，只要可以插進——天啊，我到底都在講些什麼。」安娜掩住自己的臉，難怪人們總是說婚後才能進行性行為的古老習俗完全不適用哨兵跟嚮導，性在他們生活裡伴隨太多太多的其他問題，她也是自己後來唸心理學後才知道，契合度的測驗在某種程度上也是找出哨兵嚮導們的性癖愛好來協助他們尋得同類。

艾莎撇開目光摸摸她自己的耳朵，「我有個問題。」

「說吧，反正最尷尬的部分我已經全部講完了。」

「那個東西。」艾莎抿嘴，「非得由我來嗎？因為聽起來這似乎……」安娜驚訝抬起頭的樣子讓她臉上的熱度又一次加溫，「妳或是我都可以。」

「我……這個……」安娜撇開頭不敢看向艾莎，「抱—抱歉—身為這裡的實際控制者，任何非現實的變化發生在我身上都會嚴重影響這個精神圖景……」她結結巴巴地說道，摸著脖子的樣子看來非常不安，「對不起，艾莎，可是……」

艾莎嘆口氣，「那看來只有這個辦法了。」情況讓她沒多餘的時間去慢慢接受這個既定事實，她面對安娜坐好，「總之，我會努力……」她蠕動她的雙唇努力擠出聲音，「留給我們一個不算太差的經驗。」

「妳確定嗎？我是說或許我們可以先討論出一個妳能接受的外觀，這真的不必長得像是男性的——」

「我沒關係。」艾莎又一次她的掩住臉，「只要那個『形狀』不會讓妳難受就好。」即使長得跟手指一樣她也不在乎，她沒有那些男性的無聊競爭意識，尺寸的粗細長短與外觀她一點意見都沒有。

「……好吧，那妳可能得先脫下妳的褲子。」安娜說完又想賞她自己一巴掌了，要是一直講這種沒情調到極點的話，她們大概等到外頭都已經過了三天三夜也沒辦法離開。「我是說，我想我們該，妳該——我需要讓妳先興奮——」老實講，她的腦袋裡轉著太多太多東西，教授上課時那些圖片與解釋、實際操作起來的理論與方法、艾莎眼前那既害羞又尷尬的表情、想像中艾莎長出那東西後的模樣、以及她們接下來會發生的事情、還有她撒的那個小謊……她的腦子簡直是一團亂，彷彿所有東西都發出雜音跟畫面重疊成顏色燦爛的一大塊噁心麵糊，跟她的情緒揉合在一起後像塊烤爛的蛋糕，失敗地爆開在她那顆名為腦袋的烤箱中。「對不起，我這樣講好像太粗魯，我不是——天啊——」安娜完全不知道，自己慌張模樣讓艾莎身為長姐的責任感又不知不覺浮起，撇開羞恥心佔據上風。

「嘿。」輕聲安撫，艾莎靠近吻著她的眼角，「冷靜點，一切都會沒事的，我在這裡。」她語氣柔和地說著，捉住安娜的手摸索自己的身體，一邊跨坐在安娜身上。「作妳該做的事，剩下的就交給我。」她安慰地吻吻安娜頭頂那塊小小的髮漩，引領她的手滑入褲內來到自己的雙腿之間，「我知道妳不會傷害我，這只是一場比較特殊一點的性事……」她的唇沿著安娜柔順的頭髮慢慢下滑到她耳邊，「只要輕一點，慢慢的……」感覺到安娜溫熱手心的觸及，艾莎小小地在她耳邊哼了一聲，一半是故意地，一半卻也是意外自己居然那麼容易被安娜撩撥起心緒，她帶著獎勵的性質咬咬那已經紅到不行的耳朵。「看，妳作的很好」

但隨時間一秒秒過去，艾莎本來還有點餘裕的從容卻因為小腹下慢慢升起的奇特感受而漸漸消失。她不是沒有幫自己做過，但現在感覺到刺激卻是她從未體驗過的，那並非不是快感，卻又更複雜了一點，她可以感覺到安娜的手指是如何劃過皺摺，抵在她已經變濕的陰道口外輕揉，可是還有另外一個地方，安娜用拇指揉捏的那一小點除了早已挺立起來外，回饋給她的刺激卻與之前皆然不同，彷彿放大了無數倍，而事實上也確實——

「還好嗎？」安娜側過臉吻上艾莎閉起的眼睛，「有沒有任何不舒服？」

「感覺……」艾莎不自覺地顫抖身體，「很奇怪。」她可以感覺到安娜的手正抵在一個部位來回撫摸，那理應是自己身體的一部份，可是卻異常陌生。「成功了？」

安娜發出一陣低笑。「妳可以自己看看。」艾莎的安撫確實起了很大的成效，加上看到心愛的人卸下過去所有尖銳軟化在自己懷裡，安娜已經成功丟開剛才的慌張與無措，一心撲在艾莎身上只想看到更多她從未展現的一面。

艾莎發出代表不願的呻吟把臉埋進安娜的頸邊，這又讓安娜因此笑出聲。「其實……」她偷偷瞄了一眼自己掌心下的物體，「它還蠻可愛的。」

「饒了我吧。」艾莎這時的反應就像是她以前鼓勵安娜嘗試醃鯡魚後安娜會有的。

「妳總得面對它。」沒有停下手下的動作，安娜把吻落在艾莎的頸上。她們倆在這裡都是平凡人，不會有平時的費洛蒙味道，但安娜總覺得自己還是能在艾莎身上聞到一股香甜的奶味，像是放了糖後在瓦斯爐上慢慢加熱的熱牛奶，愈煮愈香。「別忘記，待會兒妳還得把它放進我的身體裡。」

「妳倒是不害羞了。」從未有過的刺激感讓艾莎沒能忍住低吟，她的身體顫抖幾下，又因為安娜突然用手握住它搓動差點整人跳起來，「嘶——輕一點！」

「看來我們的警探大人很敏感——嗷嗷嗷——」一時的得意讓安娜沒能注意到艾莎瞪向自己的眼神已經有變，直到被捏住背肉的痛楚才讓安娜急忙縮起肩膀求饒，「我錯了我錯了。」

哼了一聲，艾莎把安娜的手小心拿開，努力抑制自己想往下看的慾望，但那個把內褲繃得緊緊詭異感讓她有點後悔剛才沒先脫下褲子。

「哇喔，隔著褲子看起來的大小似乎比我想像中的——嗚嗚——」

突如其來的強吻堵住安娜沒能說完的話，原諒艾莎，她的心理建設遠遠還不到遇見問題後的第一階段。

她捲起安娜的舌頭，強勢得彷彿要把它硬生扯進自己嘴裡，大概是覺得這樣可以避免安娜講出更多讓她更加羞恥的話。她是說，她還能怎麼辦，那個新長出來的器官是那麼直白地挺立在褲襠內，把自己對安娜的慾望展示得一清二楚，甚至依然因為兩人這時緊貼的身軀而繼續興奮增大。

捉住安娜兩手避免任何意外再次發生，她有預感，自己如果再多受一點刺激，她們可能就得再重新開始一輪才能進行正事，但安娜依然不安分，沒了手便把腦筋動到腳上，使得艾莎不得不悶哼一聲後放開安娜的唇。「安娜！」她怒瞪身下笑得一臉無辜的安娜，彷彿剛才用膝蓋去磨蹭的人不是她一樣。「已經夠了！」該死的，那些男人平時到底都是怎麼忍住的？安娜不過用手幫她摸了幾下，她差點就軟到直不起腰。

「以妳現在的狀態，妳大概一進來就會忍不住。」安娜也毫不留情地指出這點，「還記得嗎？第二個條件，我們必須同時達到高潮。」她朝艾莎耳邊吹幾口氣，在艾莎那不甘挫敗的呻吟中再次把獲得自由的右手探進她的褲內，「別那麼著急，艾莎。」

「我們現在才剛上完第一堂課。」


	12. 結局篇 完

這大概是她二十多年人生中最艱辛難忍的一個小時，艾莎愁苦地想。

當然，這不是說她現在有多痛苦或是正在承受什麼煎熬，她已經明白，血緣與倫理築起的城牆就算再高再廣也蓋不住她與安娜之間的愛，坦承她對安娜的愛意與慾望不再令她感到痛苦，不如說，現在的情況是完全相反過來——因為這實在是太過舒服。只要有一絲放鬆聲音就會從嘴裡溜出，但那是絕對不行的，真的不行，就算她已經接受自己與安娜的關係，有些事仍然是她的道德感所難以接受的。

艾莎因為羞怯而掩住臉，卻忘記人的感官運作方法是少了一項後只會令其他部分更加敏感，而且，她這一生所受的訓練也只會讓那些回饋更加完整地重現在自己腦裡。就像現在，她能從安娜呼氣的高度明白她正用怎樣角度盯著自己看，雖然兩人目前相互接觸的部分只有安娜的手仍在撫摸自己，她卻也完全猜得出安娜是以何種姿勢跪在自己身上，是如何用一隻手抵在自己身後的床板前傾著她的上半身，維持只要稍微一放軟身體坐下兩人的小腹便會緊緊貼在一起的微妙距離，更別提，她的牛仔褲偶爾也若有似無的微微擦過她那依舊恥於啟齒的部位，讓它在刺激下挺得更直。

「艾莎。」安娜的呼喚讓艾莎身體震了一下，但因為她什麼都看不到，她只知道安娜的聲音聽起來很是歡快，「妳總不可能永遠把手黏在妳的臉上。」

我當然可以。艾莎不滿地心想，我只是需要一瓶膠水。但她一個字都不敢講，她很清楚，一旦開口她是絕對壓不住自己的聲音，所以她只是繼續把臉埋在掌中大力搖頭。

「艾莎。」安娜的口氣聽起來又是好氣又是好笑，她講話吐出的熱氣打在艾莎朝外的手背上。「妳就不想看看我嗎？」

艾莎不知道自己該怎麼正確領會安娜講這句話的語氣，乍聽起來是失望(雖然她敢肯定那有一半是安娜故意講給自己聽的)，但那婉轉的語調聽來又更像是一股誘惑，然後是一陣窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦聲。

「就算我把衣服脫了？」

天啊。

艾莎下意識想縮起身子，卻又想到安娜就跪在自己身上而不敢亂動她的雙腳。

「我說真的，如果妳現在把手放下來，妳還來得及幫我脫褲子。」

為什麼她的妹妹總是有辦法靠一兩句話令人抓狂？這也是嚮導與生俱來的天賦之一嗎？艾莎咬住牙，還是沒有鬆開手，不過併攏起來的手指似乎稍微鬆動一點。

「好吧。」安娜又笑了。「如果妳真的不敢看，至少讓我幫你找個更適合的眼罩如何？」

甚麼？等等，現在這個蓋在自己頭上的東西是──安娜的襯衫！？

「把手空出來，我親愛的姊姊。」聲音落下，安娜的手也鑽入衣服內，在艾莎接近放棄的半縱容中將艾莎的雙手從臉上解放出來，艾莎還是沒有把眼睛睜開，這是她微小的堅持，不過下一秒發現安娜把自己的手放到哪裡時她差一點就要睜開眼跳起來。而她的反應又一次地逗笑安娜，艾莎開始懷疑這件襯衫根本遮不住自己臉上現在的紅熱。「妳的手有更多重要的工作……」隨安娜在衣物外的低語，她牽引艾莎的手從胸前下滑來到褲頭，看來是想要艾莎幫自己解開。

艾莎照做了，儘管她的手在摸索中有一點顫抖，她的指尖還是慢慢撫過那些布料與金屬將扣子與拉鍊解開，她讓手掌從後貼著安娜的熾熱的肌膚進入那變得寬鬆的牛仔褲內，用拇指勾住內褲的邊緣，在依依不捨的幾次撫摸後才終於和褲子一起拉下。

安娜也不是一直都乖乖地窩在艾莎懷裡任她動作，在艾莎的雙手開始忙著解開她的褲子時她也更加傾身靠近艾莎，把呼出的熱氣打在那不時大力吞嚥的喉頭上，一邊笑，一邊調整自己蓋在艾莎身上的衣服，不過她沒有打破她剛才的承諾，在艾莎遮掩許久的面容至少有一半重新光明後便繼續由著衣擺蓋住她的眼睛。她捧起艾莎的臉，在艾莎雙手貼上自己的後臀輕揉時發出舒適的嘆息，喃喃低語艾莎名字。「噢…艾莎……」在艾莎的幫忙下很快掙脫掉那下半身的衣物，她挪動膝蓋讓兩人身軀靠得更緊更密，彷彿只要這樣作她們就可以一輩子黏在一起不用分開，她的內褲才剛被脫下，那顯而易見的濕痕卻已經再再表明了她已經做好結合的準備，她想要艾莎進入自己的身體，想得不得了。

安娜動了動腰，讓艾莎的一部分陷入自己的臀縫之間後開始來回磨蹭。

「等等……安娜……」柔軟又緊實有彈性的觸感回饋讓艾莎繃緊身體才終於忍住把安娜反壓在床上的衝動，圈住安娜的腰要她別再動作，卻換來安娜一聲散發不滿的鼻音，她彷彿可以直接看見安娜揪起雙眉控訴自己過份的模樣。「直接進去可能會傷到——」想到兩人所在的地方，艾莎又連忙改口，「我怕妳會痛。」她雖然看不到，但還是精準地找到安娜的嘴安撫地一吻。「先用手習慣一下，好嗎。」伸出左手摸索過那一片芳草在皺褶處來回輕劃，艾莎因為那比預期中更多的溼潤而升起一股愛憐，不用安娜再次發出催促，她的手指很快探入那亟欲被進入填滿的陰道口，同時不忘用拇指指腹繼續搓揉在外的陰蒂。

艾莎聽見安娜再一次發出滿意的哼聲，她感覺到安娜放鬆她的身體，乖順地枕在自己胸口前抱住自己迎合身下的動作，艾莎心中突然有點後悔她讓自己什麼都看不到，看不到安娜赤裸的身子會如何地染上情慾的紅潮，看不到安娜正帶著什麼表情揪住自己的衣服，看不到她那雙翠綠色的眼眸會怎樣地因為生理刺激而染上淚光……那些不知道在夢裡出現過多少次的美好，明明就在眼前，她卻什麼都看不到，這讓艾莎心底湧上一股失落。

「艾莎……艾莎……」

好吧，至少她現在還聽得見。安娜的聲音比她以往想像中的要來得更柔軟與甜蜜，想忍住卻又不小心露出的呻吟聽起來是如此動人心弦，讓艾莎心癢難耐，恨不得再度加快手下的力道與速度。

「等等…哈啊……慢一點……」

她在心裡向安娜道歉卻無法停止自己的動作，艾莎可以聽見自己的喘息愈來愈沉重，兩腿之間內的濕意不只有從安娜身上流下到她腳上，還有來自她自己的。每當安娜擺動時她的腰，她磨蹭的臀部都會導致一陣陣快意從艾莎身下傳來。老實講，艾莎現在受到的折磨或許不輸安娜，她的下半身體不是被變成了男性，幻覺或許可以讓她的身體幻化出像是男性的生殖器官，可是她的其他部位依舊存在，而且正一顫一顫地收縮穴口渴望安娜的進入，這份求而不得的空虛讓艾莎的眼淚幾乎濕透過衣服，她著急地探尋安娜的嘴，把兩人的呻吟全化在那深吻之中，希望這能讓自己不會那麼難受。

接吻的途中，安娜或許也從衣服的濕痕發現了不對，她突然按住艾莎仍在身體內的手，讓艾莎先暫時停下。

聽見她小聲地徵詢自己的同意，艾莎點頭默許她掀開衣服的動作，閉起的雙眼上，她感覺到安娜的指腹輕輕地擦過替自己抹去殘留的淚水。「艾莎？」安娜的嗓音比稍早多出一點嘶啞，語氣裡的溫柔卻從沒少過，一邊安撫，她又將吻落到艾莎鼻尖。「怎麼了？是我哪裡弄痛妳了？」

艾莎搖搖頭，只將攬在她腰上的右手收得更緊，繼續動起她的左手。她實在是難以啟齒，她對安娜的渴望多到連她自己也害怕，她不想嚇到安娜，而且她又該怎麼說呢？自己身體正同時渴望要進入她的身體和被她進入？

「別想否認……我…認得妳…這幅表情……」艾莎試圖轉移安娜注意力的舉動沒能成功，儘管安娜講話的語調變得不是那麼平穩，她還是竭盡所能的把聲音擠出。安娜揪住艾莎的衣服，在喘息中說道，「妳不說，就不準繼續。」她強硬按停艾莎的手，卻還是沒能防住艾莎手指在裡頭的頂觸。「妳……」安娜癱軟在艾莎的懷裡，即使是真心想要抗議艾莎的獨斷卻也無力做出任何反抗，艾莎已經完全拿捏到住她的敏感處，每一次的觸摸與頂撞都在把安娜更加地推向高潮的邊緣，「艾莎！」安娜又一次叫道，不知道是花費掉多少的力氣與自制力才終於在一陣角力中把艾莎的手抽離開自己身體，雖然這裡頭也參雜了一點艾莎怕傷到她的退讓。「妳實在是——」還沒能好好平復呼吸，安娜喘著氣大罵，「給我睜開妳的眼睛，艾莎.艾倫戴爾。」

聽見安娜已經氣到用全名叫自己，心虛的艾莎不敢違逆，只得乖乖睜開眼睛。

一看清眼前的畫面，她完全無法呼吸。

首先映入眼前的是安娜那一雙燻紅的眼睛，眼底夾帶淚光，看起來彷彿有星星在她的眼中閃爍，她雙唇抿起，卻仍有剛才蹂躪留下的痕跡，沾了幾滴汗的鼻尖同樣透著一抹紅潤，正重重地一聲聲喘息著，然後是她依舊不停上下起伏的胸口，乳尖挺立，象徵身體依然還沒忘卻先前的快感與刺激，情事的灼熱在她赤裸的身上各處留下艷紅，腿根附近甚至還留有艾莎手指重壓後的印記——即使安娜現在已經陷入憤怒之中，她的身體還是寫滿誘人二字。

艾莎吞吞口水，正想開口時安娜卻先一步轉身離開她的身上，並且毫不猶豫地拍掉艾莎發現她腳步不穩後急忙想攙扶的手。「安娜？」看到安娜捉起被子背對自己縮起身坐在最遠的床角，經過幾次呼喚始終得不到任何回應，艾莎終於意識到她真的又惹安娜生氣了。她從床上向安娜爬過去，手剛伸出，卻感覺到一股突如其來的痛楚而收手。

不知何時出現的蓋兒擋在艾莎與安娜之間，拱起身，雙掌也已經露出她的利爪——這正是她剛才抓傷艾莎的武器——對艾莎發出充滿敵意的低吼。

艾莎看向她的右手，手臂上的傷痕已經開始滲出鮮血。不過這並不會痛，真的痛的是她發現自己又作了什麼後的自我厭惡，艾莎無聲地嘆了口氣，走下床想從另一邊靠近安娜，不過安娜連個眼神也沒給她，她用棉被蓋住自己後就抱住膝蓋沒再抬頭，而艾莎只要試圖往前，蓋兒就會竄到安娜身前盡責保護她的主人。

看看妳，妳又做了什麼蠢事？

彷彿能聽見心底那個聲音是用著怎樣恨鐵不成鋼的語氣這樣說道，艾莎第一次無比同意牠的說法。不過幾分前的甜蜜時光就這樣被自己一手摧毀掉，而原因呢，只是她不願意坦承自己，還試圖靠性矇混過去，艾莎垂下她的雙肩，又一次地發現自己真的是個混帳。她內心滿是後悔，寧願看到安娜對自己大發脾氣也總比像現在這樣理都不理她，可是這都她的錯，她現在又該用怎樣的顏面去祈求安娜的原諒？

「安娜……」她鼓起勇氣再次開口，但馬上就被接下來的沉默給打得退縮回原位。

安靜的房間內，艾莎突然發現安娜其實並非一直沉默不語，只要她仔細聆聽，藏在蓋兒的低吼下的是那一陣陣吸著鼻子的啜泣聲，這又讓艾莎的自責再一次放大到她幾乎無法呼吸，她羞愧得幾乎要一頭撞向那扇落地窗一躍而下。

噢，安娜，拜託，拜託不要哭了，都是我的不好。她難過地想道，心底不知有多想衝過去好好抱住那憂傷脆弱的背影，可是這又會違背安娜的意願，她已經不想讓安娜更加生氣，那她到底該怎麼辦？艾莎發現自己也急得有點想哭了，她真想好好地扇自己幾個巴掌。

「安娜。」她小心地走近，對蓋兒的警告視而不見，走到絕對會被攻擊的距離之內。「對不起，都是我——」蓋兒的利爪又一次揮來，艾莎沒有抵擋，任由她在自己手上留下第二道傷痕，她其實可以很輕易地叫出自己的精神嚮導把蓋兒帶走，可是她覺得這恐怕只會讓安娜更加生氣，所以她只是稍微捉住蓋兒挪開她，即使牠依舊不停抓咬自己的右手也沒有鬆開。「我真的是天下第一的混帳，都是我的錯，對不起，不要哭了好不好。」她不敢碰觸安娜，只是小心翼翼地站在她的身後，不停向她道歉。「對不起，安娜，真的很對不起，明明妳只是在關心我，我卻是個大混帳，因為那不必要的害羞就什麼不敢都跟妳講，還企圖打混過去，不顧妳的意願逼妳繼續……」她專心地看著安娜背影說道，並沒有發現蓋兒的攻擊已經慢慢弱下，又或者，也是因為艾莎的手臂已經被抓花到幾乎沒有一塊皮膚是完好的，她的血一滴滴地落到床單上，綻放出一朵朵血花。「這都是我的錯，拜託，拜託，別哭好嗎。」

直到右手的重量減輕才發現蓋兒已經又一次消失，艾莎又驚又喜地認為這是安娜願意理會的意思，可是安娜的開口又把她踹回深淵。

「走開，艾莎。」

「安娜……」艾莎現在真的急哭了，她繞到安娜面前趴在床緣上，只希望安娜在願意抬起頭的時候能立刻看見自己。「是我的錯，隨便妳怎麼打我駡我都沒關係，不要哭了好——！？」話說到一半就突然被一股拉力扯上床，一陣天旋地轉後，艾莎只感覺到自己後背重重地撞上床板，她還沒搞懂是發生什麼事情，遮蔽掉光線的黑影又坐到了她的身上。「安娜？」她看著身上的人，再度因為眼前的景色而止聲。

哭紅鼻子的可人兒，睜著她那一雙含淚的翠綠眼眸從高處低頭怒視艾莎，火熱的紅髮散落在她的臉頰旁，稍嫌凌亂卻又在幽暗光線之下顯得格外動人，更別她那因為強烈情緒而起伏的胸口，從下往上看，她的乳房看起來圓潤而飽滿，挺立的紅櫻也一下一下地隨著主人呼吸而顫抖，讓艾莎即使明白眼前人依然處在憤怒之中也無法不為她的身體而著迷。

「妳總是這樣。」兩手拽上艾莎的領口，安娜咬住她的雙唇，雙眼裡全是打轉著準備落下的淚水。「妳為什麼總在惹我生氣後才在那要我原諒妳！」她的淚水啪撘啪搭地一滴滴落至艾莎變得無措的臉上，「妳到底要我原諒妳多少次妳才學得會改變？」心底湧起的委屈讓她的淚水不停落下，安娜低下身靠近艾莎，兩人的眼睛都相互倒映出對方的身影，看起來是如此的靠近，卻又是如此的遙遠。「多少次？艾莎，多少次？」她抓起艾莎的手抵在自己的胸口前，拍在她胸前的心口上。

「妳覺得我的心到底可以承受多少次這種的傷害？」

好燙。

眼底映照身上人的倒影，艾莎腦袋浮現出這個想法。她望著持續流淚的安娜，默默地抬起右手把指尖停在她的眼尾旁。

炙熱的淚水因為重力而落下，從艾莎接住的指尖緩緩滑落她的指腹、她的掌心、她的手腕……全是安娜曾經吻過的地方，但淚水留下的灼熱卻勝過剛才的吻千千萬萬倍。「我……」艾莎試圖講些，她想講些什麼來打斷安娜的哭泣，可是當她終於張開口，她卻不知道自己能講甚麼，除了一次又一次的道歉外她還能說甚麼？

用另一隻手撐住身慢慢坐起，眼睛的視線一直沒有離開安娜，看著她流淚，看著她那一雙通紅的眼睛，艾莎放下本懸在安娜臉旁的手。「安娜，我……」她的聲音乾澀，「我不想傷害妳，從來都不想……」但就像她自己前幾分鐘所擔心的，不論她有意無意，她總是會傷到安娜，「我很抱歉，明明才剛給過妳承諾，但卻又馬上打破它。」她把手覆蓋上安娜仍然拽在領口上的手，「對不起。」

「……」安娜只給了艾莎一個沉默的瞪視，她雙眼通紅，眼底仍全是淚水。比起直接了當的痛哭，這樣無聲的哭泣更令艾莎心疼。艾莎伸手想抹去安娜眼尾的淚水，她本來以為安娜會躲開，但真的在見到她乖乖地任由自己的動作卻又只感覺到一股更深的歉意。又一次地覺得自己真是一個糟糕的姐姐，艾莎垂下眼，心底的內疚與自責也害得她有點鼻酸。

「我知道。」

一聽見安娜開口，艾莎立刻抬頭看向她。安娜也同樣地看向她，用她乾啞的聲音說道。「妳不會傷害我，至少那不會是妳的本意。」她低頭靠上艾莎的頸窩，「我知道，我都知道。」

「安娜？」

「忘了嗎？」安娜在艾莎肩上喃喃低語，「我說過，艾莎，我在這裡可以更清楚地感覺到妳的情緒，妳幾乎不可能對我說謊。」但正因為知道她的真心，艾莎的一舉一動才又更讓她悲痛萬分，「但是為什麼，為什麼妳總是無法對我坦承？是我依然不足夠妳信任？是我還不夠格讓妳依靠嗎？」這才是她無法忍住哭泣的悲傷原因。「我愛妳，妳真的懂嗎？」她伸手抱住艾莎，無法停下的淚水開始沾濕艾莎的衣服。「我愛妳，就像妳想把一切最好的給我，我也想把一切最好的也給妳。」她始終認為在自己的懷抱之下的身軀並不自己強壯多少，是哨兵又怎樣，是警探又怎樣，除了她又有誰知道，總是板出一張臉的艾莎其實感情很豐富，會因為一部爆米花電影裡的愛情故事而紅了眼眶，又有誰知道，看慣屍體的警探大人其實也很膽小，聽完鬼故事後寧願留在辦公室值班也不敢一個人待在家裡，又有誰知道，發現自己因為過敏而不能養狗時，艾莎簡直比與頭獎錯失一個號碼的人更來得難過，又有誰知道，艾莎雖然喜歡一個人卻也很怕寂寞。這就是艾莎，擁有勝過他人的意志力與忍耐力，但全世界也絕對找不到比她內心更柔軟的人。

「我的姐姐是世界上最好的姐姐，她值得世界最好的一切。」安娜再次收緊雙手，忍住哽咽，「我愛妳，我想由我為妳帶來快樂，我想讓妳幸福，但這快樂與幸福不是只有妳或是只有我，我想要我們一起感到快樂，艾莎。我們不必一味地擔當著保護與被保護者的身份，我永遠是妳妹妹，可這不意味永遠只能由妳來保護我，我就在這裡，我愛妳。」她再次哽咽，「妳呢？妳愛我嗎？」

妳願意信任我，妳願意依靠我，願意向我坦露所有最真實的妳嗎？

安娜不敢抬頭，她害怕她所聽見的答案，仍然害怕艾莎會在這裡拒絕自己。所以她說完後就待在艾莎懷裡，悲觀地想著這可能是她最後一次與艾莎的擁抱，對，她還是會讓艾莎救自己，她必須讓艾莎安全離開，但離開之後，只要艾莎在這裡拒絕她，不管那代價有多大，她也絕對會想辦法斬斷她與艾莎的連結。

她閉眼聆聽艾莎的心跳聲一邊默默地倒數計時。直到艾莎輕捉起她的手，她才睜開雙眼，抬眼看她拉開兩人的距離。

「我的答案同樣不變。」

艾莎開口的瞬間，安娜已經再次流下眼淚。她用力撲抱艾莎，力道大得又把艾莎壓回床上，在她懷中放聲大哭。而艾莎眼底也些微泛有淚光，不過她面露微笑，一邊輕拍安娜的後背一邊側頭在安娜額上留下親吻，然後輕聲開口。

「我愛妳。」

* * *

雖然過程花了一點時間，她們還是終於來到這一步。

一手支撐在床頭板上，一手扶住自己那裏，艾莎吞了吞口水，本來無意識亂飄的眼神還是沒忍住地回到安娜臉上。她注視安娜同樣因為緊張而輕輕咬住的唇，紅潤嬌豔的唇色完全抓住了艾莎的視線，安娜的嘴唇非常柔軟，這時仍然殘留一點蹂躪過後的腫脹，但艾莎想的卻不只兩人的接吻，還有剛才發生的……艾莎心想她大概一生都永遠忘不了那個畫面，忘不了安娜的唇是如何從自己小腹開始往下吻去，始終望向自己的視線具有太多誘惑，同時又像是在無聲對艾莎說著『看著我』，艾莎自然沒捨得把目光移開，所以她戰勝過自己的羞恥心，摀嘴看著安娜親吻上那個陌生的性器，一下輕咬逗弄，一下把它含在嘴裡溫和地舔拭，等到艾莎忍不住用低哼暗示差不多已經可以時，安娜卻仍故意繼續往下，用柔軟的舌頭掃過那濕得一蹋糊塗的穴口，直到艾莎再度發出哀鳴求饒才鬆口放過。

想到安娜唇上的那抹光澤很可能是來自自己，一股羞恥的快感有如電流竄過她背脊，艾莎抿起唇，又把視線投向安娜的下身。為了方便艾莎進來，兩人討論一下後還是決定讓安娜坐在床頭前，身後靠著抱枕稍微斜躺對艾莎張開雙腿。

盡管安娜是相對來說比較像是主導這場性事的人，要在喜歡的人面前把腿開成M字型或許還是很難不害羞，所以從剛才開始安娜一直把目光放在房間的其他角落，直到發現艾莎遲遲沒有繼續動作才又轉回眼和艾莎對上。「艾莎？」有如初生幼獸的羞怯目光，看來是如此可憐可愛激起人們總想要好好欺負的惡劣一面，不過艾莎並沒有，她只是深吸一口氣後屏住氣，「我進去了？」說完那多餘的問候，艾莎前傾身子，手裡扶著那玩意兒小心翼翼地想把它擠進安娜身體之內。

老實說，光是讓前端準確地進入就已經讓艾莎滿頭大汗，她可以感覺到安娜的身體正在生理性地排斥外來物，可是她柔軟濕潤的穴口卻又不停收縮，看似在挽留自己繼續。「嗚嗯……」聽到安娜一聲悶聲，艾莎緊張地抬起頭，深怕是自己弄痛了安娜。「很痛嗎？」問完後見到不知何時用雙手掩住臉的安娜小動作地搖搖頭，艾莎稍稍放下心，又繼續挺腰慢慢地插入。

隨身下一寸寸埋入，被溫熱包圍住的快感令艾莎也不禁呼出一聲嘆息，她右手緊扣床頭板，繃緊如弓弦的身體像是在壓抑一股可怕的衝動，她想放緩身體的動作，卻被那恨不得能與安娜更緊相連的慾望逼得一步步挺腰，等到艾莎意識到的時候，她幾乎是緊緊地把安娜卡在自己與床頭之間，安娜的臀部下墊著自己的跪起雙腳，雙腿也因為姿勢的壓迫而抬起，虛虛地掛在艾莎攙扶在腰上的手肘之間，幾乎把全身重量都給了艾莎。從與自己連為一體的器官那裏感受到安娜不停收縮的內壁，想到自己正與安娜相連在一起，艾莎眼神癡迷地仰頭看向此時依然把臉藏在雙手之後的安娜，「安娜。」想看清楚安娜表情卻又不想強硬扯開安娜的手，艾莎停住動作，把唇貼在安娜的手背之上細吻，「還好嗎？有沒有那裡很難受？」一連問了好幾個問題卻得不到任何回應，隨時間一分一秒過去，艾莎開始緊張起來，腦袋也自行想像出安娜藏在後方的其實是已經痛到說不話的表情，一個咬牙，她升起想先退出的念頭。

可不過才向後撤了一點，安娜卻又馬上黏過來抱住艾莎，兩隻腳也緊緊纏住艾莎的腰不讓她離開。「安娜？」就算這時貼在自己臉旁的是安娜胸口，艾莎也無心遐想，她想抬頭好好看清楚安娜，卻無奈被安娜緊鎖在懷內而動彈不得。

「對不起……」

安娜的道歉來得太過突然，令艾莎感到莫名害怕，她翻身把安娜壓回床上，扯開她的手，看都沒仔細看就立刻吻上，著急地一次一次地吻著安娜，吻過她帶淚的眼尾，哭紅的鼻尖，「聽著，安娜，不管妳在想甚麼，這都不是妳的錯。」抓住安娜又一次想擋住自己的雙手，吻上她咬住自己的雙唇，艾莎溫柔地頂開牙齒進入嘴內勾起她試圖逃竄開的舌頭，艾莎想用最直接的方式告訴安娜，她永遠不需要向自己道歉。

「嗚嗯─可是─嗚──」安娜努力想要躲開艾莎的追吻，她在連綿如雨的攻勢中大吼，「我騙了妳。」

完全出乎意料的答案終於讓艾莎停下動作，她看向身下的安娜，眼裡卻除了困惑以外再無其他情緒，只要安娜敢抬頭看艾莎就會知道，但她不敢，她只是吸著鼻子，一邊斷斷續續地說道，「我騙妳了，艾莎，對不起。」

「妳騙了我甚麼？」

「那個東西……」安娜低頭瞄了一眼兩人仍然相連的地方，支支嗚嗚，「其實──由妳來或是我來都可以。」她掩住臉，「我知道妳其實很不想要它長在妳身上，可是我……」下方又開始收縮的穴口代替安娜說出她無聲的渴求，就如同安娜纏在艾莎腰上的雙腿，她的裡面也牢牢地揪住艾莎不肯放。「對不起。」坦承一切後安娜實在沒臉看向艾莎，她卑鄙地利用艾莎的無知來滿足自己的私慾，這絕對不是個好情人會作的事。「我是個糟糕的人。」

「……好吧。」

一陣沉默後聽到艾莎是這樣開頭，安娜羞愧得低嗚一聲，像極了弄壞東西後準備被主人責罵的小狗狗。

「但真的不是甚麼大事，安娜。」艾莎在一聲嘆氣後吻上安娜耳後，「妳只是──想要一個可以確實感受我愛著妳的真實感，我猜的對嗎？」她的吻又來到安娜始終皺起的眉間，讓它在自己唇下放鬆，「真要怪的話，也是我一直無法給妳足夠的安全感。」她開始慢慢動起腰，不自主發出幾聲舒適的嘆息。「妳永遠都不用對我說對不起，安娜。」喃喃中吻上開始低低呻吟的人，艾莎單手撐在床上，用空出的另一隻手扶好安娜也開始挺動磨蹭的腰。

安娜攀在艾莎肩上的兩手拉扯她的衣服抓出一道道皺褶，雖然哨兵的衣服向來都是用最細緻棉柔的纖維製成，安娜還是感覺不滿，在那止不住地喘息中努力擠出聲說道，「衣服……艾莎……」

「它不礙事。」急促卻又簡單地回絕掉安娜，這時低伏身子的艾莎就像是她的精神嚮導──一隻拱起背準備掠奪進食的野獸──張口啃咬起安娜的鎖骨，她用舌舔吻過那性感而帶點些微汗水的線條，緊貼安娜的下身卻不急著開始抽動，只是頂在她的恥骨上一直磨蹭。

這個回答顯然不得安娜的意，她不安分地扭動身子，帶點鼻音地撒嬌，「想要妳……脫……阿！」胸口突然的刺激感讓她低頭看向含上自己乳尖的人，她感覺到艾莎的牙齒輕輕叼住它然後用舌頭逗弄，還不忘用先拇指安撫也在等待唇舌愛撫的另一邊。「嗯──」艾莎包覆住她的手指溫度有點微低，揉捏的力道雖不強硬，可是它並不在安娜的控制之下，那無法被預知而衍生出的期待與快感是自己作時所比不上的，安娜差點舒服得要忘記自己要講甚麼。可一感覺到從膚上傳來的摩擦不是來自另一人除去衣物後的滑膩肌膚，她嘟起嘴，又開始拉扯艾莎的衣服，這次甚至連腳也加入戰局。

「好好好……」察覺到了安娜的堅持，艾莎鬆口發出一陣低笑，在安娜其實比較像是添亂的幫忙下解開扣子直起身脫去上衣，然後又立刻壓低身吻上安娜依然嘟起的唇。

赤身裸體的親密接觸讓兩人都發出滿足的嘆息，感覺到安娜體內的濕潤似乎已經準備好了，艾莎總算是開始慢慢擺動腰進出，每一次的抽離她都可以感覺到安娜體內對她的眷戀與依依不捨，因而加快了艾莎下一次的挺入。

她們很快地在動作的節奏中找出一股默契。

還記得這場性事的目標是要兩人同時達到高潮，逐漸習慣這種快感的艾莎開始有些餘裕去觀察安娜的一舉一動，她仔細記下安娜每一個最細微的表情，聽著她因為自己頂撞而無法抑制的喘息與呻吟，還有那一下揪住床單一下捉上自己，被快感刺激得無所適從的雙手，艾莎很好地運用起她在警校時的學習來解讀安娜這時的肢體語言。一發現自己頂上某個角度時安娜的呻吟會急促地升高幾度，艾莎就像是捕捉到了甚麼關鍵點，開始一股勁兒地動腰往那一點挺進。

「哈阿……艾莎……」

從安娜的表情知道那是舒適的快感而非痛苦，艾莎伸手覆上安娜下意識握緊成拳頭的左手，慢慢鬆開它與之交握。「沒事的，我在這裡。」她吻去安娜眼角的淚水，語氣憐惜，與身下逐漸激烈的動作截然不同。「我在這裡，安娜，哪裡都不去。」

「不……慢一點……這樣我很快就會──！」喘息中的破碎回應再一次地因為身下傳來的強烈快感而止住，安娜咬住自己的手背，瞪向艾莎的眼神裡充滿埋怨，似乎是在怪罪艾莎怎麼可以突然地加上手去刺激那邊，說真的，還有比這最過分的突襲嗎？可她的怒意沒能獲得任何成效，因為安娜自認帶有怒氣的一撇目光在艾莎眼裡只覺得是萬種風情，艾莎的喘氣變得更為沉重，為安娜著迷的眼神也更顯深情，她低喃一句，對聽完目瞪口呆的安娜微微一笑後又繼續加速抽動與指腹的搓揉。

_「我想我們確實還有點時間先練習幾次。」_

好，很好。

腦袋裡迴響艾莎剛才的低語，安娜用手圈上艾莎後頸，。在徹底陷入情慾的漩渦之前忿忿不平地想著。

要練習是吧？

她難得稍嫌粗暴地咬上艾莎的嘴唇。

那就來看看到最後是誰才需要練習。

* * *

艾莎醒來的時候發現自己躺在一張病床上。

腦袋仍未清醒前，她的五感已經先一步將四周所有的訊息傳入她腦中，醫院內永遠揮之不去的消毒水味、建築物外頭來來去去的救護車聲響、病患的哀嚎、家屬的哭泣、醫生與護士們氣急敗壞的呼喊聲……等，如果是一位未經過大量受訓的哨兵，受了傷後卻得在這樣的地方清醒，在一瞬間承受所有如海嘯襲來的噪音與氣息，很難不會抓狂哭叫，直到他的嚮導前來安撫，為他築起屏障才在一片寧靜又如哭泣後的孩子一般沉沉睡去。艾莎仍沒有嚮導(短暫的)，但她所經歷的訓練讓她的反應只是皺一皺眉，然後在想起自己睡著前發生的事情後從床上跳起——

然後又被一擊朝她正面揮來的文件夾嚇得躺回床上。

艾莎是真的在害怕，從她感覺到的風速來看，一旦被砸到少說鼻子得疼個好幾天，整天聞著刺鼻的味道已經很難受了，艾莎可不想還同時鼻子痛。她縮縮肩膀，確認攻擊沒有繼續發生後才對慢慢坐起身，討好地面前的人露出一個笑容。「嗨？」

艾莎眼前的女人毫無顧忌地當面賞她一個白眼，「收起妳的笑容，艾倫戴爾，那對我沒用。」她哼一聲，揮舞夾有文件的塑膠板打上艾莎的手臂。

呼痛一聲後才發現自己手臂上的繃帶，那位置是精神圖景裡蓋兒對她出手的地方，看來傷確實是嚴重到反應到了她的現實身體上。不過也多虧這些傷，她才見到安娜用吻好好安慰……

啪的一聲。

艾莎摸摸她下一個成為受害者的後腦杓，有點不知所措的說出女人名字。「梅格。」她右手揪住自己腿側的褲子，「安娜她沒事了？」

「感謝你的衝動行事，她現在確實好轉了。」提起安娜，梅格的語氣也變得溫柔不少，但她很快又對艾莎一瞪，「但是妳。」她又一次拿文件版砸上艾莎，「膽子很大嘛，居然在市區最繁忙的醫院搞出這種事情。」她咬咬牙，「嫌我們警局還不夠忙？」

「我作了什麼？」

「妳不知道？」梅格瞇起眼，「真的不知道？」

艾莎吞吞口水，「我……該知道什麼嗎？」

「講真的，我可沒興趣幫你上什麼性教育基礎。」梅格撫上她的額大嘆一口氣，「簡單說，妳和安娜進行精神結合時，妳們倆的費洛蒙四處擴散，害得四周不少哨兵嚮導的結合熱也被激發，差點把醫院變成大型多p……」她在艾莎慘白的臉色中把話止住。「妳真的該好好感謝海克力斯，他請爸爸……」梅格在說到這時不知為何紅了紅臉，似乎是不習慣自己講出口的稱呼。「幫妳跟媒體打了些招呼才壓下這件事情。」

「天啊……」艾莎用雙手掩住臉，她無法控制地發出一聲悲鳴，才又悶著聲說道，「幫我謝謝他，我欠他一次。」

「不過妳真的不曉得？」梅格挑挑眉，「精神結合會催發出強烈且大量的費洛蒙？」她環起雙手，「妳知道，哨兵嚮導結婚時沒人敢鬧洞房是有原因的。」

「我…只是……」艾莎又一陣低吟，「我上上個月才參加你們的婚禮，我以為精神結合……就只是那樣。」

「妳認為人們有可能會在公開場合進行那種私密的事情？」梅格看艾莎的眼神活像是在看著一位什麼輕重都不知道就把女朋友肚子搞大的高中生，「總之。」梅格哼哼幾聲，「局長要我告訴你，妳接下來三個月都不用進警局。」她伸出手，「交出妳的警徽跟佩槍。」

「我是被留校察看？」三個月不能上班，這對工作狂來說簡直是最痛苦的折磨，艾莎苦著一張臉，但還是乖乖地把手探向腰側別上的槍套，交出東西。

「不，妳是被放了三個月的婚假。」梅格轉轉眼，「不過我猜妳大概有一半時間都得在醫院度過，安娜的傷恐怕沒能那麼快出院……」她頓了一下，「妳應該不會在醫院對她怎樣吧？」

「梅格。」艾莎露出頗為受傷的神情，「在妳眼裡我是那樣的人？」

「……」然而梅格只用了一雙『妳真的還不懂』的同情眼神回看艾莎。

二十分鐘，等艾莎寫完那些繁雜的公文書進到安娜的病房內後她終於明白剛才梅格的意思。

她走近床，指尖輕輕劃過安娜仍然貼有點滴針頭的手腕，在發現一陣不自然的抽動後立刻抬眼看向安娜。這時的安娜已經可以摘下氧氣罩自行呼吸，她雙眼半闔，在艾莎和自己對上眼時微微一笑，雖然安娜這時看起來仍有些虛弱，不過艾莎感覺得出來，安娜的身體已經比她一開始見到時好了不少。「嘿。」艾莎輕聲道，伸手替安娜撥開她雜亂不齊的瀏海。她不再多說些什麼，也不用再需要說些什麼，她們現在已經連結在一起。所以她只是彎腰在安娜唇上留下輕輕地一吻。

當她們分開時，艾莎與安娜都感覺到很明顯的不舍，艾莎更是如此，她幾乎要把床邊的扶手捏到變形才終於有辦法拉開兩人的距離。「我好想你。」她低聲說道，眼底又一次因為見到安娜身上的傷勢而浮現心疼。她很想好好擁抱住她的妹妹，但不行，這會拉扯到她傷口。

可能是艾莎的渴望太過明顯，明顯到安娜又一次輕笑出聲，主動地抬起她的手——雖然她這個意圖艾莎一察覺到時就立刻用手回握住安娜，艾莎小心地把安娜的手貼到自己臉上，吻了吻她的手掌心，然後深嘆一口氣。「剛才梅格跟我說的時候我還不信……」

「梅格？」安娜也記得艾莎那位哨兵同事，她的身材與外貌幾乎是她見過最完美的女人——當然，前提是撇開艾莎的話——而且還擁有一位體貼的男朋友(現在也已經是丈夫了)，她不知道有多少次在雜誌上看到編輯們形容這位模特兒有著如天神一般，唯獨上帝才雕刻得出的英俊臉龐，更重要的是，他們之間的愛情故事，聽到這兩人終於要結婚時，安娜真誠地為他們感到開心。「我很抱歉沒能去參加他們的婚禮。」她為他們感到開心，但她在當時實在無法當作什麼事情都沒發生的鼓起笑容和艾莎一起去參加，那還不如不去。

「沒關係。」艾莎露出淺笑，「她只要求她必須是我的頭一號伴娘。」

安娜也笑出聲，「還好我這邊也有名額，不然她可能得跟貝兒好好打一架。」她的手小幅度地摩娑指腹下的肌膚，「這一切……都不是夢？」

「這不是夢。」在安娜的撫摸中閉上眼，艾莎又一次吻吻她的手，「妳還活著。」她艱辛地壓抑住想翻上床深吻安娜的慾望。「還在我的身邊。」

安娜長吐一口氣，又對艾莎眨眨眼，「我想只是一個吻應該不會太影響我的身體。」

「安娜。」艾莎很努力才拒絕掉這個誘惑，她丟給安娜一個責怪的眼神，是所有女士們在聽到不該開的玩笑話時會給的眼神。「妳需要多休息。」事實上，艾莎已經覺得自己跟安娜說太多話了，她不是沒有察覺到安娜的眼皮已經眨了非常多次。「睡吧，我晚點會再來看妳。」

「妳要走了？」安娜動動手指勾住艾莎本欲抽離的手，「那麼快？」

不光是可以從她臉上看到滿滿失望，艾莎聞到安娜在挽留的同時也正悄悄散發出她的費洛蒙，香甜誘人的巧克力氣息在她鼻尖上打轉，要艾莎怎麼有辦法拒絕呢？她甚至可以聽見內心那個聲音正在嘲笑她也有今天的笑聲。艾莎嘆口氣，回握住安娜的同時用另一隻手拉近一旁的椅子坐下。她既然有足夠的意志力拒絕掉安娜那麼久，她想自己應該也有足夠的意志力忍住現在想對安娜出手的慾望。

「好，我不走。」她伸手輕刮過安娜的鼻樑，「但妳還是得先睡一覺。」

「妳會一直在這裡嗎？」或許剛才是真的都在靠意志力強撐，安娜的聲音開始轉小，「等到我醒來？」

艾莎靠上床邊，向已經快要睜不開眼睛的安娜舉起她倆一直握在一起的雙手，又再次吻了吻她的額角。「安心睡吧，我的小公主。」她喃喃說道，卻沒有再次道出那三個字，她的承諾從來都不是靠三字我保證就能維持下去。艾莎已經明白，就算她待會兒真的非得中途離開，她會選擇將安娜吻醒，並在請求她的允許後才鬆手離去。

她知道的，任何時候，安娜一定都會笑著答應她，並等待她的回來。

回到她的身邊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結局篇終於寫完了啦！！！(灑花
> 
> 真的要好好感謝各位一直以來的留言，沒有妳們的鼓勵，這在我腦袋裡只是十幾個字的結局是不可能完成的。  
> 中間的部分，如果有機會，我會再慢慢將它補寫完。
> 
> 謝謝你們的閱讀，期待下次的見面。
> 
> p.s看完結局,我想你們都懂蓋兒為什麼那麼討厭艾莎了XD


	13. 番外─在很久很久以後的之後

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外後續，純糖，純肉，幾個月前寫H寫上癮時的產物。  
> *艾莎強攻注意

當艾莎在浴室把在外頭沾染的味道全部洗去之後，頭髮還有點濕漉漉的她走回廚房，探頭把安娜正準備吃下的最後一口蛋糕送入自己口裡。

安娜對此嘿了一聲，但她並沒有多少被搶食的憤怒，畢竟艾莎是想盡辦法讓她吞下半整盤義大利麵後才離開去洗澡的，這份甜點只是一個慣例收尾，安娜喜歡餐後她的口氣聞起來依然是甜的，順帶一提，艾莎也很喜歡。

舌尖掃過安娜唇上殘留的一點糖粉，艾莎環住安娜的腰把兩人湊得更近一些——她現在已經充分理解到高腳椅的好處，不只搭配她們的廚房吧台，沒有靠背的設計也更方便在接吻時把人轉過來——她可以感覺到安娜在吻中的輕笑，還有她捧上臉的右手，她的體溫比艾莎平時記憶得要稍微高出一些，這是結合熱又準備開始的其中一個徵兆，感受到來自伴侶的氣息，安娜身體依循本能開始發熱，但有別於過去近乎折磨的灼熱，這時的熱度更像是人們在天寒靠近爐火時感受的暖意，愜意舒適地流遍身體，安娜在結束接吻時發出一聲嘆息，身體彷彿被柴火烤融的棉花糖軟化在眼前人身上。

「我給貝兒發過簡訊，她說我可以再請兩天。」安娜喃喃道，在艾莎鼻尖已經往下蹭開領口時笑出聲，吹了幾口氣弄開那令她鼻子發癢的頭髮。

「兩天。」艾莎重複字句的語氣裡藏有失望，「可是我才剛獲得一周的假。」這是她加班數月與長達一周出差後換得的小小補償──她的長官們偶爾會有點惋惜，艾倫戴爾警探的工作狂傾向在婚後明顯收斂不少──艾莎把下巴擱在安娜胸口上仰頭看向她的妹妹，倒映安娜身影的藍色眼中難得浮現出一點孩子氣，「不能再多幾天？」

「我也很想。」安娜的語氣跟平時哄著被父母強推進診間而不肯開口的小孩子一樣，「但我不能把病人全丟給貝兒，就算她不介意，亞當也會先找上門抗議。」聽到艾莎嘀咕一句他才不敢，安娜又一陣低笑，雙手捧起艾莎的臉在她鼻尖留下一吻。「這件事沒得商量。」她幫忙艾莎把頭髮好好撥到耳後，捏去殘留在上的水珠，「妳只能好好把握妳剩餘的時間，親愛的。」

艾莎故作一聲嘆氣，「看來只能如此了。」她捉住安娜轉去揉捏自己耳朵的手，確認她有好好地攬住自己後頸後，艾莎雙手一個使力把安娜從椅上抱下。

忽略安娜抱怨自己不是沒有腳的抗議聲，這位每次遇上嚮導結合熱發作都如臨大敵的哨兵小心翼翼地把她心愛的人帶回兩人寢室，留下那兩隻隨時可能打擾她們的手機。當然，如果真的有緊急電話不停打來，他們的精神嚮導也會適時地把手機拿來，但現在艾莎寧願讓它們遠離自己的視線。

中途發現的安娜也同意艾莎的作法，躺回床上時，她仰望身上的人微微一笑，「要不要放下布簾？」

想到那裡頭的涵義，艾莎不自覺地紅起臉。

她們臥房的四柱床不只是基於設計上的好看而已，懸掛在上的特殊布料是專為哨兵設計的，只要一拉上，它可以擋去外頭大部分的噪音與光線留給哨兵一個寧靜的休息空間，讓他們不必每搬一次家就得花大錢改造房間，同時，不論布簾裡頭發生過什麼，大夥兒也都不必擔心在隔天會不好意思見到你的鄰居，即使你的鄰居同樣是名耳朵敏銳的哨兵。

多虧這床還是艾莎當初心一橫直接砸錢買下的高級品，不用自己動手，只要遙控器一按，四周的布簾會立刻自己滑動，使內部空間留下一片漆黑與寧靜，不過床頭的夜燈也很快地亮起，驅離掉這一片黑暗。

一切看似都已準備就緒，安娜抬起雙手歡迎重回懷抱的戀人。

感覺到艾莎吻上頸側，安娜笑出聲，還是不懂艾莎為何喜歡咬這裡，卻又總在隔天發現吻痕後害羞得看都不敢看她一眼，那明明是艾莎她自己留下的不是嗎？但她又想，或許是這些布簾的關係，當它們被解開垂下，似乎在無形中也釋放出艾莎老放不開的矜持，她會變得更加熱情，在呻吟中夾雜對安娜傾訴的愛意，主動向她吐露自己的慾望，安娜喜歡這樣的艾莎，她一點也不介意艾莎基本上只願意在這裡作(撇開一些特殊情況)，如果她真想換換地方多點其他情趣，她很樂意當先脫衣服的那一位。

用幾秒時間解開安娜睡衣的扣子，艾莎低頭吻上安娜的胸口，不時發出意味滿足的嘆息聲，絲毫不知自己埋在安娜胸口前磨蹭的動作讓安娜笑得幾乎要喘不過氣，安娜是很怕癢的人，艾莎卻總愛頂著她那一頭毛茸茸的頭髮鑽進安娜懷裏蹭得她大笑求饒，但要說艾莎不知道，安娜更相信艾莎根本是故意的。

她抬手推推艾莎肩膀，在艾莎帶有些許困惑的目光中坐起身脫下衣服，然後是褲子，途中，餘光瞄見艾莎不自主地吞咽動作，安娜止不住笑，湊近吻吻艾莎繃緊的下巴，「好戲看完就該妳了，艾莎。」她捲起艾莎身上的棉T扔開，收回的手剛想拉下她的休閒褲，艾莎卻先一次步欺身壓過來吻上。「等等……妳的衣………」嘗試躲開那只要一吻上就絕對會沒完沒了的親吻，安娜緊閉著嘴，任憑艾莎的舌頭怎麼引誘都不肯開口。她不懂，為什麼艾莎總是想逃避這件事，她們又不是沒看過彼此的裸體，為何在脫衣服時艾莎總想用其他事情來轉移她的注意力？

「我好想妳，安娜。」

就像現在，一見她不肯張嘴，艾莎寧願把目標改到別處，一邊吸吮她的耳垂一邊用她該死性感的聲音對自己說話，也不肯花個幾秒把到最後還不是會不知不覺消失的褲子給脫下。加上她溜到後腰打轉的指尖，安娜更加確信艾莎絕對早知道她有多怕癢，才懂得如何輕輕一點撩撥就讓安娜跳起來投懷送抱。

「艾莎！」

是阿，她怎麼就忘記她姐姐的性格從某方面來說簡直比自己更要來得調皮呢？等到那細碎的親吻已經滑至小腹，安娜鼓起嘴，伸手戳向身下的頭頂表達她的不滿，不過艾莎只是抬眼又對她一笑，迎上安娜的眼神，豪不閃躲地一邊看著她一邊用牙齒咬下安娜最後一件的衣物。

目睹自己的內褲被艾莎叼在嘴邊的畫面，安娜也有點無法承受地摀住眼睛，要知道，艾莎以前可是連接個吻都能紅起耳朵的人，現在卻——天啊，安娜開始後悔自己過去幾年的調教可能太過火了點。可她又能怎麼辦？從她們第一次精神結合後，艾莎就嚴厲禁止她再繼續使用抑制劑壓抑結合熱，長達數年的壓抑，帶來的反撲自然也更加猛烈，結合熱每每發作，安娜對艾莎的慾望都多到她自己也有點害怕，而艾莎卻總是那一副傻木頭模樣，非得安娜紅著臉主動求歡，甚至還得一個步驟一個步驟地出言安撫，勸慰，引誘……

結婚後，安娜花上好幾個月總算讓艾莎明白坦承慾望不是甚麼壞事，不必老是皺起她的八字眉，介意著那些因為是妹妹所以我不可以的狗屁，天知道，後來發現艾莎主動給自己買了一件情趣內衣時，想到自己性生活終於有指望的安娜差點感動到當場落淚。

現在，既然身下這隻大野狼是她自己養出來的，後果當然也得由安娜自負。

「哈阿……」

當艾莎溫熱的舌頭終於來到那最終的地點，安娜高昂起脖子，右手也習慣性滑入那白金色的髮間遊走於艾莎的後腦勺上，但其實艾莎現在已經不大需要安娜的引導，長年累月下，對於安娜於性事上的偏愛，艾莎都已經記得一清二楚，例如把舌尖劃過何處會讓安娜如觸電一般用雙腿緊緊夾住自己，又或是在舔弄的記得伸手去搓揉那同樣亟需關愛的陰蒂……

不再需要任何的提示或引導，艾莎的一舉一動讓安娜陷入那彷若永無止盡的快感之中，在呻吟中啜泣艾莎名字。

「艾—莎——」

斷斷續續呼喊依然埋首於腿間的人，安娜受不住刺激，下意識地想要扭腰躲開，卻又很快地被艾莎抓回固定，她可以感覺到，哨兵如何用她強而有力的臂膀扣住自己大腿避免不必要的晃動，安娜不討厭這種強硬，就跟艾莎用她永遠打理得乾淨整齊的十指捏上臀部時一樣，雖然安娜事後挺愛拿留下的紅印打趣艾莎偶爾為之的粗魯，但她們心裡都明白，當艾莎這樣作的時候，安娜的高潮總是來得又急又快，而且只會讓她想要更多。

小腹的肌肉開始抽動，身下傳來的快感時而輕緩時而強烈，不受控的未知感理應會帶來一絲絲恐懼，但只要想到賦予這樣愛撫的人來自艾莎，安娜只覺心底塞滿濃濃愛意，因為她知道艾莎永遠不會傷害她，她大可放心地任由艾莎掌舵，只管用更大的呻吟聲去鼓勵她就好。

面對即將到來的高潮，安娜往身下探尋的手很快獲得艾莎的回應，她們五指緊扣，力道大得幾乎能在對方手背上留下一個個月牙印，在最後，安娜仰直脖子哭喊出艾莎的名字，繃緊的身體在越過臨界點後也支撐不住地摔回床上。

安娜喘著氣，瞇眼看艾莎慢慢爬到自己眼前，她的嘴角上揚，摩娑安娜側臉的指腹輕柔得像是在呵護世界上最為脆弱的事物，可在艾莎眼裡，她依然看到和自己相同的慾望，於是安娜低下頭，張口含住艾莎揉上唇瓣的手指。

剛剛的不過是一道開胃前菜而已，她們心底都很清楚。

細細舔吻嘴中不知不覺增加為兩指的手，軟滑的舌頭迎合嘴中逗弄，安娜閉起眼睛，情不自禁地想像艾莎的手指此時是在自己身下，就像以往一樣，艾莎不會急於開始抽動，她會先用拇指揉捏在外的肉粒，然後慢慢探索緊絞她手的內壁，直到緊貼穴口的掌心濕到她認為足夠……

聽見艾莎也變得更為粗重的喘息，體內的空虛感促使安娜進一步挺腰夾住那依然跪在自己兩腿之間的大腿，把自己早已經濕得一塌糊塗的下體貼在艾莎細嫩的肌膚上來回擺動。

得到身上人倒抽一口大氣的反應，安娜忍不住發笑，可又很快因為嘴中變得粗魯的手指而只能嗚嗚發聲，她睜眼看向艾莎，一臉無辜，倒是艾莎這邊，眼眶泛紅，咬住牙的模樣像是在忍著什麼天大的怒火一樣。

「妳——」抽出捏住舌尖的手指，艾莎又很快地抹去安娜嘴角的唾液，連帶給了她一個十足十的熱吻後才拉開距離。「多休息一下不好嗎？」

知道艾莎本是好意讓自己先喘口氣，不過安娜還是故意曲解艾莎意思對她挑挑眉，「抱歉，我不知道妳已經累了。」

聽見艾莎出聲咒罵，安娜又再次大笑。她翻身趴到床上，轉過頭迎上艾莎瞪大的目光，緩緩將自己長髮全部撥至一旁，露出仍然殘留一點之前情事痕跡的後頸。

眼看艾莎已經憋到滿臉通紅，安娜忍住笑，繼續裝作一臉無辜地朝她眨眨眼，「妳要為此懲罰我嗎？」

回應安娜的答案是另一個長達數十秒的急促深吻。

吻中，艾莎的雙手也擠進安娜與床單之間包住那因壓迫而變形的軟肉，她收緊掌心，長年持槍的硬繭每每擦過乳尖時都會讓安娜忍不住小小尖叫一下，為什麼，為什麼任何東西出現在艾莎身上時都可以變得那麼該死的性感？她的手，她的身體，她的味道，艾莎.艾倫戴爾根本是天下最犯規的存在——噢，天啊，她剛才是咬了她的屁股嗎？

安娜揪眉看向身後的人想要抗議，可她剛才的挑釁似乎是激發出什麼不得了開關，艾莎只是挑起她的眉，一邊看著她的同時又再次留下另一個牙印。

很好，她現在求饒還來得及嗎？

乖乖地配合艾莎的暗示翹起下半身，卻又突然意識到自己現在的姿勢似乎有點羞恥，安娜把臉埋入枕中，決定把一切都要怪到艾莎身上，誰叫她不能早點回來，才會讓忍了兩天的自己變得那麼奇怪。

「妳這樣會把自己悶死。」艾莎的聲音從背後的傳來，還附帶幾個沿著後背曲線而上的啃咬。

讓我就悶死吧，安娜自暴自棄地想著，總比被她姐姐折騰到下不了床要來得好，她有預感，她今晚要下床恐怕不是甚麼簡單的事情。可她現在又那有抵得過艾莎的力氣？安娜很快就被艾莎扳起下巴，她一手托起安娜，一手撫過安娜不自覺吞嚥幾下的喉頭，艾莎張嘴咬上她的側頸，就像一心瞄準獵物頸動脈的捕食者，是稍微比平時多一點刺痛，卻仍在興奮與害怕的天平上把指針穩穩留在興奮上。

「艾……」想說的話因為再一次塞進口中的手指而無法說完，安娜哼哼幾聲，原本嗚咽的語調因為突然的刺激而抽高幾度，她可以感覺到，艾莎不知何時滑下的左手已經精準捏住她身下最為敏感的一點，正用兩指揪著它大力搓揉，激得安娜雙腿打顫，幾乎就要軟腰趴回床上。

值得慶幸的是，同樣察覺這點的艾莎非常好心地借出她的右腳。

「我想妳現在也很需要它。」艾莎的低語再再表明她還記著安娜剛才的挑釁，所以她這次也大方出借自己因為跪姿曲起的大腿，甚至主動提供附加服務開始來回摩擦。「看看妳，濕成這樣，很喜歡它是不是？」

「嗚嗚……」壓在舌上的兩指讓安娜連擠出一個單字都無法，她回頭看向艾莎，用左手捉上艾莎依然在她身下蹂躪的手，討好地貼在手背來回輕撫，只可惜，她愛記仇的姐姐也在這時故意曲解她的意思。

「想要自己來？」露出安娜事後批評為像是惡魔的笑容，艾莎吻吻安娜的耳後，在她瞪大的目光中欣然同意，「讓我幫妳。」她反扣安娜來不及收回的手一起覆上安娜下體，交纏的指尖一起擠進皺褶之內。

聽到安娜更加急促地嗚嗚出聲，艾莎在她討饒的眼神中湊近她眼前低聲道。「剛才是誰說想被懲罰的，嗯？」

好！算我錯了行嘛！如果可以講話的話安娜大概會這樣直接大叫，可是她無法，感覺艾莎下方的手就這樣停在哪裡，紋風不動，安娜眨一眨眼，紅著臉垂下頭。事實證明，調戲姐姐還是得有個節制，不然最後苦的還是她自己。心底偷偷把這一筆給記上了，安娜閉起眼，慢慢地把自己的手放入體內。反正這也不是第一次她在艾莎眼前自慰，雖然依然有點害羞，但她可不會像艾莎那樣老是扭扭捏捏的。

「嗚……」雖然不是艾莎的手，那終於被稍微填滿的感覺還是舒服得讓安娜昂首輕吟，她半瞇起眼，低伏在床上配合自己手指的進出擺動腰肢，只是要不了幾分鐘，她的動作又很快地因為身後人的出手制止而無法繼續，這讓安娜很不滿，要她做的是艾莎，現在不給她做的也是艾莎，所以她到底想要怎樣？安娜不開心地掙脫轉身，重獲自由的雙唇卻一句話都來不及講便被艾莎的唇舌堵住。

鼻音哼出的不滿因為突然的進入而化為破碎嗚咽，安娜的手根本還沒抽離，艾莎就已經急切地又擠入一根手指，掌心貼著安娜手背，兩人交疊的手就這樣重壓在鼠蹊部上不停磨蹭，配合在穴口來回抽動的手指，很快就讓剛才也算被撩撥得差不多的安娜又一次迎向高潮。

「哈阿……」

接連兩次的高潮讓安娜終於顯露出一點疲態，她趴在枕頭上喘氣，閉眼享受艾莎這時如細雨一般落在她背上的輕吻。當艾莎的吻來到後臀，她輕呼一聲，又很快因為艾莎柔細的啃咬舔吻而開始低低呻吟。

休息好一會兒後總算有力氣撐起上半身，安娜扭過頭看向身下的人，瞇起眼，「艾莎──」開口時也有點被自己嘶啞的聲音嚇到，安娜伸手把人拉入自己懷裡，在她的親吻中嘟嘴抗議，「我覺得妳這次太過分了。」

「我傷到妳了？」

沒想到這話讓艾莎立刻停住動作，急忙地坐起身子作勢要檢查安娜的身體，安娜搖頭輕笑，把人重新拉回懷裡，「我只是在開玩笑。」她安撫地親上艾莎的鼻尖，「就像妳也不是真的生氣了一樣。」她愛戀的目光細細掃過艾莎的臉，透過兩人的連接，她感覺得到，艾莎的結合熱也因為自己而逐漸激發出來……所以她又一次吻上艾莎，在加深吻的同時翻身壓上，確確實實地把自己身體的重量交給艾莎承受。

抓著艾莎的雙手重新回到自己後臀上，安娜在笑聲中結束這吻，挪動身體配合艾莎的姿勢，張開腿，好讓兩人的私處更加貼合在一起。

察覺到艾莎身下幾乎不輸自己的黏膩，安娜舔舔唇，看向身下同樣面帶笑容的艾莎，在又一次地親吻前低聲說道。

「這次真的得慢慢來了，好嘛？」

「好。」

在艾莎開始慢慢磨蹭的律動上伸手環住她的後頸，安娜閉上雙眼，稍微分神地想著。

或許她還是再多請個幾天好了。


End file.
